The Walking Ed
by theodor10
Summary: What happens when the three Eds get stuck in the zombie apocalypse? Let's find out.
1. A New Ed

Episode 1 A New Ed

The story begins in Atlanta in the woods where the three kids from Peach Creek are: Ed, Eddy and Eddy.

The three Eds are in the woods on a field trip.

Edd: Isn't this exciting my friends? We are in Atlanta to enjoy mother nature.  
Eddy: Man, this is so boring? Why did I even come here? This nature thing doesn't help me find any ideas for a new scam.  
Edd: Now now Eddy, sometimes we have to take a break from scams to see the wonders of nature.  
Eddy: Yeah, but the thing is, nothing special is gonna happen Sock-head!  
Ed: Oh, oh! I have a idea!  
Eddy: What?  
Ed: Maybe some strange infection is going to turn people into zombies like in zombie movies and we will be forced to survive!  
Eddy:... That's just stupid E-

Suddenly, the boys hear a noise coming from the woods, it sounded like a gunshot.  
Edd: Oh dear!  
Eddy: Oh boy, something exciting is happening! Come on guys!  
Eddy runs to the direction where the gunshot was heard.  
Edd: Eddy, wait!  
Edd goes after Eddy.  
Ed: Wait for me, guys!  
Ed goes after his friends.

The Eds arrive at where the gunshot was heard and in horror, they see a man who has dark skin, his leg is injured, has a shotgun, a crashed car and a dead cop who doesn't have a head. The man looks at the Eds and throws his gun away.  
Man: I... I...  
Eddy: What did you do?!  
Man: I din't mean to... I tried to wake him up and... He woke up as a zombie and tried to eat me!  
Ed: YAY! Zombie apocalypse!  
Edd: Ed, please! We're gonna help you sir.  
Man: Thank you.

Suddenly, they hear noises coming from the bushes. Some dead people come out and the Eds and the man are scared.  
Edd: Oh my!  
Eddy: Are those...  
Ed: ZOMBIES!  
Man: We have to get out of here!  
The Eds help the man and they are trying to get out of the forest and more zombies show up and this scares the Eds and the man even more. They see a fence, they climb on the fence and they get on the other side.  
They are at a house. The Eds and the man get away from the fence and the zombies are about to break it but another gunshot is heard and the zombies go away.  
Eddy: Man, that was close.  
Edd: What do we do?  
Man: We are going to enter in the house. Maybe someone will help us.  
Edd: Good idea. We never heard your name, Mr...  
Man: It's Lee. And you three are?  
Ed: My name is Ed!  
Edd: My name is also Edd, but with two D's.  
Eddy: And I'm Eddy, together we are the Eds.  
Lee: Ok Eds, let's see if someone will help us.

To Be Continued.


	2. Meet Clementine

The Eds and Lee are at the house, in front of a glass door. Lee knocks on the door.  
Lee: Hello! Anyone in there? We need some help!  
Edd: I don't they are going to hear us.  
Lee opens the glass door.  
Lee: We're coming in! Don't shoot ok?  
Eddy: Double-D, if we die, this will be your fault for making us come here.

Lee and the Eds enter in the house. Lee grabs his leg in pain.  
Lee: Ah shit! Hello, we are not strangers! Or one of them...  
Lee and the Eds see that the house looks like a disaster.  
Lee: It looks like these people need more help then we do...  
Eddy: Lucky us I say.  
Edd: EDDY!  
Ed puts his hand on Edd's mouth.  
Ed: The zombies will hear us, Double-D!  
Lee: Let's check the house.  
Lee goes to the kitchen and he slips on the puddle of blood and the Eds help him get up.  
Edd: You have to be careful.  
Lee: Thank you.  
Eddy checks the kitchen and he finds a walkie-talkie in a drawer.  
Eddy: Hey, I found a walkie-talkie! It reminds of that old scam when we used walkie-talkies to trick the kids into giving us money!  
Edd: Eddy, not now.  
Ed looks around and he sees a answering machine.  
Ed: Look guys!  
Eddy, Edd and Lee see the answering machine. Lee presses the button.  
Answering Machine: Message 1. Left at five-forty-three p.m.  
Woman: Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine and I promise we will be back before even your spring break!  
The message ends.  
Ed: Was the nice lady referring to me?  
Eddy: No, moron, her husband's name is Ed!  
Ed: Doesn't that mean that I'm her husband?  
Eddy: GAH!  
Answering Machine: Message 2. Left at eleven-nine-teen p.m.  
Diana: Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you tried to reach us, all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave this city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I've got to go back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe.  
The message ends.  
Eddy: Oh man...  
Answering Machine: Message 3. Left at six-fifty-one p.m.  
Diana: Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you... We love you... We love y-  
The message ends. The Eds and Lee look sad.  
Edd: Poor Clementine.  
Lee looks next to the answering machine and he sees a photo of a little girl and her parents.  
Eddy: Is that Clementine?  
Lee: Maybe...  
Voice: Daddy?  
The Eds and Lee jump back when they hear the voice. Eddy checks his pocket and he gets the walkie-talkie. He presses the button.  
Eddy: Hello?  
Voice: You need to be quiet.  
Eddy: Nobody tells me what to do!  
Edd: EDDY!  
Edd grabs the walkie-talkie.  
Edd: Excuse my friend, he is not very good and these situations.  
Voice: Who are you?  
Edd: My name is Edd. Are you Clementine?  
Voice: Yes! My name is Clementine! How do you know?  
Edd: Ummm... We saw a picture of you and your parents.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee grabs the walkie-talkie.  
Lee: How old are you?  
Clementine: Eight.  
Lee: And you are all alone?  
Clementine: Yes. I don't know where everybody is. How old are you?  
Lee: I'm thirty-seven.  
Edd: Twelve.  
Eddy: Same here.  
Ed: I'm Ed!  
Lee: Where are your parents?  
Clementine: They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They are Savannah I think, we're the boats are.  
Lee: Are you safe?  
Clementine: I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in.  
Lee: That's smart.  
The Eds and Lee look at the window and they Clementine opening the door of the treehouse.  
Clementine: See? Can you see? I can see you four.  
Lee waves at Clementine and the Eds do the same. Suddenly, Clementine screams and gets back in the treehouse. Lee and the Eds look at a zombie who looks like a woman jumps on Lee. Lee pushes her against the oven and when they try to run away, Lee falls again. The zombie is approaching Lee but Eddy kicks it in the face and helps Lee get up. The zombie grabs Lee by his leg and he falls down again. The Eds see Clementine at the door with a hammer.  
Clementine: The hammer!  
Eddy opens the door and grabs the hammer from Clementine and gives is to Lee who uses it to smash the zombie in the face. He smashes her face four times until the zombie stops moving.  
Lee: Man... Hi there.  
Edd: I'm sorry for what happened.  
Clementine: Did you kill it?  
Lee: I think something else did, before me I think.  
Clementine: I heard her scream two nights ago. Maybe one of the monsters got her.  
Lee: Two nights ago? Yeah, maybe. You've been all by yourself through this?  
Clementine: Yeah... I want my parents to come home now.  
Lee and the Eds look at each other with worry and sadness in their eyes.  
Edd: I think they won't come back for awhile you know.  
Clementine: Oh.  
Lee: Look, we don't know what happened. But we will look after you till then.  
Eddy: Yeah. We won't leave you alone.  
Clementine: What should we do now?  
Lee: We need to find help before it gets dark.  
Clementine: Yeah, it's not safe at night.  
Edd: I agree.  
Eddy: Me too.  
Ed: YAY! We are going in a adventure!  
Eddy puts his hand on Ed's mouth.  
Eddy: Shut it Ed!  
Lee takes Clementine's hand.  
Lee: Let's go.

To Be Continued.


	3. Shawn and Chet

Lee, the Eds and Clementine come out of the house with Clemenetine closing the door.  
Suddenly, when they look at the fence in the front, they see two strangers pushing a car.  
Man 1: Oh man.  
Man 2: I'm never getting to momma at this rate.  
Man 1: This sucks.  
Man 2: Ah, it's hot dish night.  
The two men continue to push the car. Lee is about to open the gate until he looks at Clementine.  
Lee: What's the matter?  
Clementine: Should I stay?  
Eddy: What?  
Clementine: I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home.  
Edd: We won't leave you alone.  
Lee: He is right, we won't just leave you here alone, Clementine.  
Clementine smiles.  
Clementine: Let's find a place where it's safe, ok?  
Lee: That's a good idea.  
Lee opens the fence and he, the Eds and Clementine greet the strangers.  
Lee: Hey man!  
Ed: HI! MY NAME IS ED!  
Man 1: Holy shit!  
Man 2: Don't eat us!  
Lee: We're not gonna hurt you.  
Man 1: Phew, for a second, I thought you and these kids were gonna give us the chomp.  
Eddy: Do we look like zombies to you?  
Man 1: Well, the guy with is is covered in blood and he is limping. How shouldn't I? Name's Shawn, Shawn Greene.  
Lee: Lee, this is Ed, Edd, Eddy and Clementine.  
Man 2: I'm Chet.  
Shawn: Look, we shouldn't stay in the open like this. How about you and your kids help us get to the farm. It's much safer there.  
Lee: I'm not their dad, I'm... Just some guy.  
Shawn: Some guy?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Shawn: They're all alone?  
Edd: Actually, we three are just some strangers from a town called Peach Creek. We came here for a field trip.  
Shawn: Well, you did a big mistake by coming here. Let's go.  
Lee turns to Clementine.  
Lee: What do you wanna do?  
Clementine: I...  
The zombies show up.  
Chet: Them monsters are coming. We have to go now!  
Shawn and Chet begin to push the car.  
Shawn: Lee, come on let's go!  
Lee, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Clementine help Shawn with the car. They push the car and they get in and leave.  
Shawn: You know, for some guy, you saved a bunch of lives today.  
Eddy: Actually we saved him while he looked scared.  
Lee: Shut it, kid.  
The boys and Clementine manage to get out of the neighbourhood.

To Be Continued.


	4. Hershel

The boys and Clementine arrive at the farm. They get out of the car.  
Chet: Hey Shawn, I'm going back home. My momma is gonna be in a snit.  
Shawn: No sweat man, I'll catch you tomorrow night.  
Chet: It was nice to meet you all.  
Chet walks away. The door opens and a man comes out.  
Man: Thank God you're ok.  
Shawn: I was worried about being bad here too.  
Shawn hugs the man.  
Man: Been quiet as usual in the past couple of days. Ol Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new.  
Shawn: I wouldn't made back without Chet.  
Man: Well, I'm glad you took him with you then.  
The man turns to Lee, the Eds and Clementine.  
Man: You brought a couple of guests.  
Lee: Your son is a lifesaver.  
Edd: Yes, he helped us get here.  
Man: Glad he was a help to somebody. So it's just you and your kids then?  
Shawn: Oh, not his kids. He is just some guy and the three kids here are from Peach Creek, not here.  
Man: Honey, do you know these people?  
Clementine:... Yes.  
Man: Ok then. It seems you hurt you leg pretty bad there.  
Lee: Yeah, it's not doing so good.  
Man: I can help you out. Shawn, go inside check your sister. You, take a seat on the porch and I'll see what I have.  
Lee sits on the porch while the Eds sit next to Clementine.  
Edd: How are you doing, Clementine?  
Clementine: I'm ok.  
Eddy: Are you sure? I mean the whole...  
Edd: Eddy, don't.  
Ed: I hope they have gravy.  
The man shows up with some bandages.  
The man: Let's have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to hell.  
Lee: It hurts like hell.  
The man: I bet it does. What did you say your name was?  
Lee: It's Lee.  
The man: Nice to meet you Lee. I'm Hershel Greene. And you three?  
Ed: Ed!  
Edd: Edd but with two Ds.  
Eddy: Eddy!  
Hershel: Nice to meet you kids.  
Hershel bandages Lee's leg.  
Hershel: How this happened?  
Lee: Car accident.  
Hershel: That so?  
Lee: Yeah. We hit a guy, one of those things you have been hearing about. On the road. Lucky for me, these three showed up and helped me out.  
Hershel: Who were you with, the girl?  
Lee: I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride.  
Hershel: Awfull nice of him.  
Lee: I'm a nice guy.  
Hershel: We have another family of three sleeping in the barn. You and these kids can rest there if you want.  
Hershel turns to Clementine.  
Hershel: I din't catch your name, darlin.  
Clementine: Clem... Clementine.  
Hershel: Can't imagine what you have been through Clementine.  
Lee: I'll look after her until we find her parents.  
Shawn shows up.  
Shawn: Hey dad. First thing my tomorrow, we should reinforce the fence around the farm.  
Hershel: That doesn't seem necessary.  
Shawn: Look, I don't know what you have been hearing about from the radio, but there is some serious... Shit hitting the fan, I don't think anyone knows how big this is.  
Lee: Your son is right.  
Hershel: Stuff doesn't happen around here Shawn.  
Shawn: Dad, I'm serious! Lee, Eds, come on! Tell him what you saw out there guys!  
Eddy: Well, when we arrived here, we found Lee and a couple of dead guys showed up but we managed to get away from them.  
Hershel: Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is.  
Shawn: Lee and those folks in the barn can help us out in the morning. We gotta to do it, really.  
Hershel: I already said ok.  
Shawn gets back in the house.  
Hershel: Ok, I'm done here.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Hershel: If you're leg doesn't get any better then you're probably dealing with an infection.  
Lee: What do we do then?  
Hershel: We'll probably just have to shoot you.  
Lee, the Eds and Clementine are horrified when they hear this.  
Hershel: We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine.  
Edd: Phew.  
Lee: Ok, that sounds good.  
Hershel: There are blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early. Come tomorrow, where do you think you're heading?  
Lee: Towards Macon I suppose.  
Hershel nods and gets back in the house.  
Lee: Ok then. Let's go.  
Eddy: Do we really have to sleep in the barn?  
Edd: Come on, Eddy. Be thankful that they aren't going to kill us.  
Eddy: Whatever.  
Ed: YAY! We are sleeping in the barn!

The Eds, Lee and Clementine are in the barn. They are in their "beds" and Lee, Edd and Ed are sleeping.  
Clementine: It smells like...  
Eddy: Manure.  
Clementine: Manure?  
Eddy: Yeah. Back in Peach Creek, our pal named Rolf has a shed and it smells like manure.  
Clementine: Really?  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Clementine:... I miss my mom and dad.  
Eddy:... Yeah I know Clem. I miss my parents too.  
Clementine:... How far is Savannah?  
Eddy: Well, I'm not good at Geography but I think it's pretty far.  
Clementine: Oh, ok.  
Clementine falls asleep. Eddy feels sad for Clementine, thinking about himself and his big brother who always bullied him and he never had a good relationship with him, but he made stories about how he is great but he was lying just look cool. Eddy falls asleep.  
"I love you baby. Hahahahaha."  
Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
Lee wakes up and he looks scared. He looks around and he goes back to sleep.

To Be Continued.


	5. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

At morning, a man with a moustache and a cap wakes up Lee and the others.  
Man: Hey, wake up.  
Lee, the Eds and Clementine wake up.  
Clementine: I'm itchy,  
Man: Well, you slept in a barn little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair.  
Clementine: AH!  
Edd: Don't worry. Spiders aren't dangerous, they are just misunderstood.  
Eddy: You wouldn't say that if a giant spider would eat you.  
Man: But I bet your dad scared them all away, huh kids?  
Lee: I'm not their dad. Name's Lee.  
Ed: Ed!  
Edd: Edd with two Ds.  
Eddy: Eddy.  
Man: I'm Kenny.  
A boy shows up.  
Boy: Dad, we're building a fence. There's a tractor and everything!  
The boys runs away.  
Kenny: We better get going, or we won't hear the end of it.  
The Eds, Lee, Kenny and Clementine get out of the barn.  
Kenny: That's my boy, Ken. Jr. We call him Duck though.  
Eddy begins to laugh.  
Edd: That's not nice, Eddy.  
Eddy: Oh come on, it's funny.  
Lee: Dodging or quacking?  
Kenny: Quacking.  
Duck: DAD!  
Kenny: See.  
We see Duck next to a older woman with blond short hair.  
Kenny: Katjaa, these are Lee, Ed, Edd and Eddy. What's the girl's name?  
Lee: Clementine.  
Katjaa: That is a very pretty name.  
Clementine: Thanks.  
Shawn shows up.  
Shawn: We should get to work. The faster we build this fence, the better.  
Duck: I'm gonna build a fence.  
Ed: YAY!  
Shawn: Yeah, well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor, yelling at me when I take a water break.  
Duck: On a tractor? Cool!  
Shawn: Duck and I will help too.  
Shawn and Duck go to work on the fence.  
Katjaa: I'll keep an eye on the kids. We can visit.  
Lee: Ok.  
Lee walks away.  
Edd: So Ms. Katjaa, your son is very happy considering the disaster.  
Katjaa: I know. He gets it from his father.  
Edd: That is very nice.  
Katjaa: Yes it is. Duck saw many horrible things out there.  
Edd: I'm sorry to hear that.  
Katjaa: Hopefully, things will change and everything will be back to normal. Are you and your friends around here?  
Edd: No, we are from Peach Creek. A small town where everything is normal.  
Katjaa: I'm glad to hear that. So Clementine, what grade are you in?  
Clementine: First grade.  
Eddy: How are you doing at first grade?  
Clementine: It's easy.  
Eddy: Just wait until you reach fifth grade.  
Edd goes to talk with Kenny who is fixing his car.  
Edd: Hello, Mr. Kenny.  
Kenny: Hey.  
Edd: Need any help?  
Kenny: Nah, I got it. Do you three need any help?  
Edd: No. We are taking care of each other.  
Kenny: Are you three triplets or something? Because you three almost have the same names.  
Edd: No, we just happen to have the same names.  
Kenny: Aha. Look, I don't know when this mess will get sorted out, but you have to be careful now.  
Edd: I know that. So how is Duck doing?  
Kenny: Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis. We were coming back from visiting her. We were at the gas station and some guy grabbed my boy.  
Edd: Oh dear.  
Kenny: I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker two seconds and... Christ. Just lucky I was there, we stumbled upon a lot of bodies before Hershel's... We're a tough family Edd, ain't nothing gonna phase us.  
Edd: I'll check on the others.  
Kenny: You do that.  
Edd goes to see Lee who is cutting wood with a saw for Shawn and Duck is sitting on the tractor.  
Edd: So, how are you two doing?  
Lee: We are doing fine.  
Shawn: Lee is just helping me with the wood.  
Lee cuts the wood in half.  
Shawn: I think that's enough. Thanks.  
Edd comes up to Shawn.  
Edd: Thank you for helping us, Shawn.  
Shawn: No problem, Edd. Also Lee, check on my dad will ya? I think he is in the barn.  
Lee and Edd see Hershel going in the barn. They enter in the barn and Hershel is doing some work.  
Hershel: When did you guys meet?  
Lee: Um, him and his friends found me in the forest. They helped me out.  
Edd: If it wasn't for us then he would of died at the hands of those monsters.  
Hershel: Well, it looks like you and your other two friends are the heroes here.  
Edd: This farm is very nice.  
Hershel: Huh, if you had been telling me this twenty years ago, I would of told you that you were full of crap. It was never the plan, having a place like this, but I guess it was in the family. Family is important, it's all that matters. You agree with that?  
Edd: Of course.  
Hershel: So Lee, where is your family now? Parents, girlfriend?  
Lee: My parents are in Macon with my brother, I hope.  
Hershel: Well, I hope they are ok. So now you have this little girl to take care of. Clementine was it, did you just stumble upon her?  
Lee: Me and the Eds were attacked and she came to our rescue.  
Hershel puts his pitchfork down.  
Hershel: May I give you a piece of advice?  
Lee: Sure.  
Hershel: I don't know who you are and what you did. Let's say things don't get better back in the cities. Or they get worse before they do. You're going to have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. And if those same people get to questions yours, you're going to be in trouble. Well, atleast you have the common sense to listen to a man giving you advice.  
Suddenly, the tractor is heard and a scream.  
Lee: What the?!  
Edd: Oh dear!  
Lee and Edd come out of the barn.  
Hershel: GO! I'll get my gun!  
Lee and Edd go to see the situation and they pass Ed, Eddy and Katjaa.  
Eddy: Hey! Where are you two going?  
Ed and Eddy go after Lee and Edd. They see Duck on a tractor Shawn is on the ground and he is pinned under the tractor. A zombie grabs Duck and more zombies show up.  
Duck: AAAAAAAAAHHH!  
Shawn: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Eddy: Oh man!  
Lee: We have to rescue them!  
Lee goes to help Shawn while the Eds are trying to help Duck. Kenny shows up and he and the Eds manage to get Duck from the cluthes of the zombies.  
Kenny: I got you!  
Lee: Kenny, help Shawn!  
Shawn: GET THIS TRACTOR OFF ME!  
Kenny looks afraid and runs away with Duck.  
Shawn: LEE, PLEASE HELP ME!  
Lee: EDS!  
Edd: Ok!  
The Eds go to save Shawn but the fence breaks and the zombies eat Shawn much to Clementine's horror. Hershel shows up with his shotgun and he looks horrified when he sees Shawn but he shoots the three walkers. Hershel goes to Shawn.  
Shawn: I'm ok pop... I'm ok... They tried to get me man.  
Hershel: I'll stitch you up. You will be better.  
Shawn: Lee tried to save me...  
Hershel: I know.  
Shawn: I'm sorry...  
Shawn dies. Kenny, Katjaa and Duck show up.  
Hershel: Get out... GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!  
Kenny:... I'm sorry.  
Hershel: SORRY?! Your son is alive, you don't get to be sorry! You four tried to help, but this piece of shit left him to die!  
Edd: Mr. Hershel, please! You can't blame Kenny for not being able to save your son. He tried to save his own son.  
Hershel: THE HELL I CAN! You watch your backs. Wait until it's your friends and you will need his help.  
Lee: We're sorry.  
Hershel: Please... Just go. GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!  
Hershel goes back to Shawn, grieving him. Lee and the Eds look at Kenny.  
Kenny: We've got that ride to Macon if you want.  
Kenny and his family walk away.  
Clementine: Do we have to go?  
Lee: Yes, Clem. Who knows, maybe Macon will be much safer.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Ed: I'm hungry.  
Eddy: Shut up Ed.  
Lee, Clementine and the Eds begin to follow Kenny and his family.

To Be Continued.


	6. Meet the Group

Lee, the Eds, Clementine, Kenny and his family arrive in Macon and the car stops.  
Kenny: Well, this is as far as we are going.  
Lee: Then it's far enough.  
The group gets out of the car. They look around and Macon is deserted and the place is a disaster.  
Duck: LOOK!  
Duck points to a man who looks like he is fixing a car.  
Kenny: Hey! Can you help us? Our truck needs gas.  
The man turns around and he is actually a zombie who was eating somebody.  
Kenny: FUCK!  
The zombies show up.  
Katjaa: We're trapped.  
Duck: AAHH!  
Duck gets attacked by a zombie and before the zombie bites him, he gets shot by a woman.  
Eddy gets attacked by a zombie aswell and it gets shot.  
"Man, you dorks always get in trouble."  
Eddy is shocked when he hears that voice. He turns around and sees Kevin who is holding a gun.  
Eddy: KEVIN?!  
Kevin: Can't talk dork! I have to kill more of these dorks!  
Edd gets attacked by a zombie and then gets stabbed by a pitchfork much to Edd's surprise.  
Edd: What the-  
"Don't let your guard down, Ed boy with the sock!"  
Edd turns around and he sees Rolf.  
Edd: Rolf?!  
Ed gets grabbed aswell and the zombie gets shot.  
"Are you ok, dude?"  
Ed turns around and he sees Nazz.  
Ed: NAZZ!  
Ed grabs Nazz and hugs her.  
Nazz: Dude, I can't breathe!  
Ed: Sorry.  
A man who looks like a asian is at a pharmacy at the gate.  
Man: RUN!  
Everybody gets in the pharmacy and the man looks the gate.  
Inside, another woman screams at them.  
Woman: What the hell were you thinking?  
The other woman: We couldn't just leave them to die!  
Lilly: When I said that the door stays locked no matter what, I FUCKING MEAN IT! We don't know these people, what if they are dangerous?  
Kevin: Look, I'm sorry we disobeyed your orders again but three of these guys are our friends.  
Woman: Friends?  
Nazz: Yeah, they are our friends from Peach Creek.  
Suddenly, a big old man buts in the conversation.  
Old man: I don't give a shit if they are your friends! We can't have them here!  
Kevin: Will you shut up for once?  
Edd: We're sorry. But we are survivors just like you all.  
Old man: Shut it, boy!  
Kevin: You shut up, old fart!  
Woman: Shut up, Kevin! If you can't listen then you are out!  
Kevin: Oh come on!  
Clementine grabs Lee by his hand.  
Lee: What is it?  
Clementine: I have to pee.  
Lee: In a minute, Clem.  
Man: They have kids Lilly!  
Lilly: Those things outside don't care!  
Kenny: Maybe you should join them. You will have something in common.  
Old man: Goddamnit Lilly! You're supposed to control these people!  
Lilly: Glenn, Carley, Kevin, Rolf and Nazz just ran in there.  
Old man: I don't give a fuck! We're in a war zone.  
Lee: Look, let's just calm down and-  
Old man: Holy shit!  
The old man looks at Duck who is covered in blood.  
Old man: Son of a bitch! One of them is bitten!  
Eddy: He wasn't bitten!  
Old man: The hell he wasn't! I'm putting a end to this now!  
Kenny stops the old man.  
Kenny: Over my dead body.  
Old man: We'll dig one hole.  
Katjaa: No! I'm cleaning him up, he is fine!  
Old man: Don't you fucking people get it?! One of them is bitten and and he is going to bite us all!  
Kenny: Shut up!  
Old man: We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!  
Katjaa: KENNY! STOP HIM!  
Kenny: Guys, what do we do about this guy?  
Lilly: Dad, calm down.  
Old man: Lilly, I'm handling this.  
Edd: Excuse me, Mr...  
Old man: It's Larry.  
Edd: Mr. Larry, can you please wait for a few seconds until Ms. Katjaa is done with-  
Larry: I WON'T WAIT FOR NO DAMN SECONDS, BOY! HE IS BITTEN!  
Kevin: How do you know?!  
Larry: Shut up already!  
Woman: EVERYBODY, CHILL THE FUCK OUT!  
Lilly: Nobody is doing anything!  
Larry: SHUT UP LILLY! And you, shut the fuck up! They'll find us, they'll get in here, and none of this will fucking matter! But right now, we are trapped in here with one of those things!  
Kenny: The hell are you talking about?  
Larry: He is bitten!  
Katjaa: He is not bitten! Lee, Eds, stop this. It's upsetting him!  
Larry: Oh, I'm upsetting him? Upsetting as getting eaten alive!  
Eddy: Sit down! Or else...  
Larry: You're gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade, son?  
Kenny: This one!  
Larry: Ha, that's good. Little boy, before you eat your mommy, you can watch your dad getting his nose broken.  
Kevin: Ok, now you are going to far, Larry!  
Clementine is at the bathroom door.  
Clementine: Lee.  
Lee: Yeah?  
Clementine: There is someone in there.  
Lee: It's just locked. Keys behind the counter, probably.  
Larry: Hey, I'm not the bad guy here! I'm trying to protect my daughter.  
Kenny: No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!  
Larry: He is covered in mock! She'll find the bite, watch!  
Kenny: She won't!  
Larry: And if she does? First thing he'll do is sinc his teeth into his mom's face. Then, once she is dead, he'll probably pounce on your little girl!  
Eddy: Leave her out of this!  
Larry: What are you going to do about it, boy? We can't wait anymore, WE'RE THROWING HIM OUT!  
Lee: NO! You won't touch that boy! You're not going to touch anybody! I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect in here too! You wanna get violent you old fuck? Then come on! IF YOU WANNA KILL ONE OF THEM, YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!  
Clementine: AAAAAAH!  
Clementine opens the door and she gets attacked by a zombie.  
Larry: JESUS!  
Lee: Clementine!  
Lee goes to Clementine but he accidently falls on the floor. He gets up and grabs the zombie.  
Lee: GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
The zombies grabs Lee and it's about to eat him but it gets shot.  
Lee: Man.  
Lee turns around and he sees the same woman holding the gun and shaking.  
Woman: You're ok?  
Lee: Just fine thanks.  
Suddenly, they hear some noises. It's the zombies.  
Man: Um guys...  
Everybody hides.  
Lilly: Everybody keep down. Be quiet!  
Larry looks up.  
Larry: They're gonna get in!  
Kenny: Shut up!  
Suddenly, many shoots are heard.  
Lee: Is that the military?  
Lilly: I don't know.  
Man: Thank God for whatever it is.  
Larry: We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid, that was...  
Suddenly, Larry grabs his chest and falls down while screaming in pain.  
Lilly: DAD!  
Larry: AAAAAAAAAH!  
Eddy: Is he the one bitten?!  
Lilly: No! Don't be crazy! It's his heart.  
Larry: My pills.  
Katjaa: Nitroglycerin pills?  
Lilly: Yes! We're out! We tried to get in! Please, help us! Behind the counter where the pills are!  
Edd: We'll get in somehow.  
Lilly: Thank you so much! We need Nitroglycerin pills!  
Eddy: Ok.  
Kenny: The rest of us should relax for awhile.  
Man: I don't think this drugstore is a permanent solution.  
Kenny: You're right. This ain't exactly .  
Lee: What do you suggest?  
Man: We need to get gas and get out of here. I know my way around here. I'll get the gas.  
Lee: Know your way around here? Local?  
Man: Born and raised. My name is Glenn if you are asking.  
Lee: Name's Lee. Here is the walkie-talkie in case you get stuck.  
Glenn: Cool.  
Lee: Clementine's got the other one.  
Kenny: And you, what's your name?  
Lilly: Name's Lilly. My dad is Larry.  
Kenny: Keep a good eye on him. They will try to help him.  
Lee: That's right.  
Kenny turns to Rolf.  
Kenny: Your name.  
Rolf: Rolf, the son of the shepherd.  
Kenny: Ok Rolf, you will be at the front door, watching outside.  
Rolf: Ok.  
Kenny turns to another man.  
Kenny: And you, you keep an eye on the front door with Rolf, you'll be our lookout.  
Man: Name's Doug. You got it.  
Woman: And I'm Carley.  
Kenny: Ok Carley, rest for a bit. You're a good shoot, and I like to keep it that way. And you, what's your name?  
Kevin: Kevin.  
Kenny: Kevin, you stay here with Carley.  
Carley and Kevin: You got it, boss.  
Lilly glares at both Carley and Kevin.  
Kenny: Now get him those pills.

To Be Continued.


	7. Bonding Time

The Eds are in the drugstore along with Lee, Clementine and the others.  
Eddy: So what do we do?  
Lee: Let's go inside.  
Lee points to the room next to Lilly and Larry. He opens the door and he looks sad when he looks down at a bed which is surrounded by blood and the bed is covered by a sheet. Ed, Edd, Eddy and Clem are behind Lee.  
Lee: I can't... I can't think about them like this.  
Edd: Can't think about who?  
Lee:... No one.  
Edd: Ok then.  
Lee looks down and he sees a photo. A photo of himself and his family. He takes the photo and smiles at it and then he looks sad and he rips the part of the photo where he is in. Suddenly...  
Carley: Found anything?  
Lee looks shocked, he turns to Carley and drops the piece of the photo.  
Lee: It's a photo I found. Maybe it can help us with the keys.  
Carley: I know who you are.  
Lee is shocked and so are the Eds and they decide to listen.  
Carley: You're Lee Everett, you were a professor at Athens who killed a state senator who was sleeping with your wife.  
Lee: How do you-  
Carley: I'm a reporter from WABE from Atlanta. I saw your trial, you may be a murderer but I don't really care. That's a skill that might come in handy later.  
Lee: Hm.  
The Eds were shocked when they heard this. Lee was a murderer and they never knew that but he doesn't like the type of guy to kill someone with joy.  
Carley: Does anybody know who you are or that you are tied to this place?  
Lee: No.  
Carley: Good... You seem like a ok guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You got these kids to take care, don't make me wrong on this.  
Lee: I don't plan to.  
Carley: Good, cause if this keeps longer and you're a detriment to the group, then we might have a problem.  
Lee: I hear you.  
Carley: I'm gonna keep this to myself.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Carley:... Don't worry about it.  
Carley leaves the room. The Eds then talk with Lee.  
Edd: So you actually killed somebody before.  
Lee: Yes. But it wasn't on purpose. I was angry and...  
Edd: Don't worry. We aren't afraid of you or anything.  
Eddy: Yeah. Besides, our pals just killed zombies in front of us.  
Lee: But they weren't alive so I don't know if that counts.  
Eddy: Well like that lady said, I really don't care about what happened.  
Ed: Yeah Lee, you're cool.  
Lee: Thanks guys. Now let's get to work.  
Lee and the Eds see the door which is blocked by a pallet and a table. Lee removes the pallet and a cane falls on the floor.  
Clementine: What's that?  
Lee: It's my dad's cane.  
Clementine: Was he sick.  
Lee: Nah, he was ok. In fact, I saw him whoop shoplifters with this. Plus, it looks very cool, like you and your hat.  
Clementine: My dad gave it to me.  
Lee: See, dads are smart like that.  
Eddy: Yeah, my dad used to have a cool car but then it was send to the junkyard because of a accident.  
Clementine: Did he get hurt?  
Eddy: Nah, he was ok.  
Lee looks at the table.  
Lee: We're gonna have to move this.  
Edd: I will help.  
Eddy: Ok.  
Ed: I love moving tables!  
Clementine: Can I help?  
Lee: Sure.  
Lee, the Eds and Clementine move the table a bit.  
Clementine: Lee, do you have kids?  
Lee: No.  
Clementine: Do you have a family?  
Lee:... What do your parents do?  
Clementine: Well, my mom is a doctor and my dad is an engineer.  
Lee: Those sound like good jobs.  
Clementine: What's your job?  
Lee: I teach history.  
Clementine: Like social studies?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Clementine:... You din't answer my question.  
Edd: I don't want to be mean but I think we should continue.  
Lee, Clementine and the Eds move the table again.  
Clementine: Why don't you want to talk about your family, Lee? Do they like hate you?  
Lee:... I hope not.  
Clementine: I'm sorry.  
Lee: Don't worry, it's not your fault. Look, I'm not a bad guy. Things just happened and we din't talk much after that.  
Clementine: My parents don't talk with me when I get into trouble.  
Lee: I can relate.  
Eddy: Me too.  
Lee, Clementine and the Eds move the table one last time and...  
Clementine: OW!  
Clementine accidently hurt her finger and it's bleeding.  
Edd: Are you ok, Clementine?  
Clementine: I hurt my finger!  
Lee: Is it bleeding?  
Clementine: A little.  
Eddy: Don't worry. I'll look for something.  
Clementine: Thank you.  
Eddy opens the drawer and finds a bandage. He goes to Clementine.  
Eddy: Ok, let's see.  
He touches her finger.  
Clementine: OW!  
Eddy: Oops, sorry.  
Ed: Oh, oh, let me Eddy! Let me!  
He pushes Eddy and touches Clem's finger many times.  
Clementine: OWWWWW!  
Eddy punches Ed in the head.  
Eddy: You're only making it worse, lumpy! Sorry, my pal is a idiot.  
Eddy bandages Clementine's finger.  
Edd: That was impressive, Eddy.  
Eddy: I learned it from you, sock head.  
Lee: Well, good job. You would be a good big brother.  
Eddy: Ha, too bad I'm pretty much the little baby brother.  
Clementine: You have a brother?  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Clementine: Is he ok?  
Eddy: Yeah... Look, let's just stop talking about it ok?  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee tries to open the door.  
Lee: It's locked.  
Edd: Do you know where we can find the keys?  
Lee: No idea.  
Ed opens another drawer and finds a remote.  
Ed: Cool! This remote reminds me of that movie where the bad guy uses the remote to transport himself into a different dimension!  
Lee: That's my dad's remote.  
Eddy: Lumpy, give it to Lee before you break it.  
Ed: Ok.  
Ed gives Lee the remote.  
Lee: Ready to back to the drugstore?  
Eds: Yes.  
Clementine: Yes... Lee, you're not bad right?  
Lee: No.  
Clementine: That lady said you killed somebody. Was he one of the things trying to eat you?  
Lee:... Yes.  
Clementine: And you had to protect yourself?  
Lee: That's right. Ok, let's go back.  
Lee, the Eds and Clementine go back into the drugstore.  
Clementine pokes Eddy.  
Eddy: What's up, Clem?  
Clementine: Eddy, what if my parents are home and I'm not there?  
Eddy is scared. He doesn't know what to say and he definitely doesn't want to tell her about the answering machine.  
Eddy: Um... Maybe they'll find us. Track us down.  
Clementine: Ok. I've got my walkie-talkie in case they want to find me.  
Eddy: Just stay with us until then, ok?  
Clementine: Ok.

To Be Continued.


	8. Talking with the Others

Edd decides to talk with Carley who is working on a radio and next to her are Kevin and Nazz.  
Edd: Excuse me, Ms...  
Carley: Carley.  
Edd: Ms. Carley. You are a good shot.  
Carley: Well, you don't fuck with a reporter, kid.  
Edd: Indeed. You are pretty good.  
Carley: Really? I'm a disaster.  
Edd: I don't think so.  
Carley:... Before I joined, I saw my boss getting eaten right in front of me. I was about to die until that dorky guy over there saved me.  
Edd: I'm sorry.  
Carley: She was an asshole, anyways.  
Edd: I understand. Wait a second, Doug saved you?  
Carley: Yeah, can you believe it? Those ghouls or zombies, or whatever they're called, were about to eat me but that guy Doug came to the rescue!  
Edd: Yes, I never knew Doug could be the heroic type.  
Carley: He is kinda cute, in that parent's basement sort of way.  
Edd: What?  
Carley: Huh? Oh, nothing.  
Edd: Kevin, Nazz, how did you two and Rolf come here?  
Kevin: We came here in Atlanta because Rolf thought that his ancestores's bones were buried here and we got attacked by zombies. Lucky for us, Carley and Doug showed up and rescued us.  
Carley: When we found you guys, you looked more horrible then those monsters.  
Kevin: Hey, we were scared alright?  
Nazz: After that, we met Lilly, Larry and Glenn and came here.  
Edd: I understand. Well, I have to check on the others.  
Carley: Ok.  
Edd is about to talk with Doug and Rolf until...  
Glenn's voice is heard from the walkie-talkie.  
Glenn: Um hey there, it's Glenn. Hey little girl, can you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the walkie-talkie or whatever?  
Lee takes the walkie-talkie.  
Lee: It's Lee, what's up?  
Glenn: So I'm here at the Motor Inn, getting gas and then these guys showed up and... I'm stuck.  
Lee: Stuck?  
Glenn: Yeah. Also, these guys won't leave.  
Kenny: What's up?  
Lee: Glenn is in trouble. Look Glenn, I'm coming right now to get you.  
Glenn: Cool.  
Lee: Hey Clem, I'm gonna borrow the walkie-talkie for a bit. I'll give it back to you when I get back.  
Kenny: So what are you going to do?  
Lee: Well, Doug's not good around zombies, Rolf has to watch the door, you gotta your family here, the Eds will have to keep an eye on Clementine and Kevin and Nazz will have to stay here to defend the place in case something happens. I'm going to take Carley.  
Kenny: You do that.  
Carley: Alright.  
Lee: Ok then.  
Carley: Tell me when you're ready. I could use a jog.  
Lee: Well, let's go now.  
Carley: Ok.  
Lee: Guys, keep an eye on Clementine would you?  
Eddy: No problem.  
Ed: Ok boss!  
Edd: We won't disappoint you.  
Lee: Ok.  
Lee and Carley leave the pharmacy.  
Eddy: So what do we do?  
Edd: Let's wait for them for awhile.  
Eddy: Fine.  
Edd goes to talk with Doug and Rolf.  
Edd: Hello Doug, Rolf.  
Rolf: Hello Ed boy! It's nice to see you here.  
Edd: Yes. So how are things out there?  
Doug: It's good so far. Wanna have a look?  
Edd: I don't think I have a death wish.  
Doug: Don't worry, the gate is locked so we are safe.  
Edd: Maybe not now.  
Doug: Ok.  
Edd:... Rolf, how about you take a break and I watch the door for you?  
Rolf: Very well.  
Rolf walks away and Edd moves next to Doug.  
Edd: I want to tell you something, Doug.  
Doug: What is it?  
Edd: Well, Ms. Carley told me that you are cute.  
Doug blushes when he hears that.  
Doug: She said that?  
Edd: Yes.  
Doug:... Do you think she likes me?  
Edd: Maybe.  
Doug:... I like her too but I'm too nervous. I'm afraid of screwing it up.  
Edd: Don't worry, I'm sure you can do it.  
Doug: I don't know...  
Edd: Maybe I can help you.  
Edd shows Doug a rose.  
Doug: That's a beautiful rose.  
Edd: That's why you should have it.  
Doug: Me?  
Edd: Yes. When you have the time, give it to Ms. Carley and she will like you.  
Edd gives Doug the rose.  
Doug: Thanks.  
Edd: No problem. Rolf, you can watch the door again.  
Rolf: Ok.  
Rolf goes back on watching the door with Doug.  
Edd walks to Lilly who is watching Larry.  
Edd: How is he doing, Ms. Lilly?  
Lilly: I'm not sure I got your name?  
Edd: It's Edd with two Ds.  
Lilly: Lilly. My dad is Larry... Sorry for being mean earlier. I was just trying to protect the group.  
Edd: I don't blame you with anything.  
Lilly: Now his heart is acting up again and I can't do anything. Oh, and with that friend of yours who yelled at my dad, that din't help.  
Edd: I'm sorry, sometimes Eddy can be really angry at these situations. So Ms. Lilly, do you have a job?  
Lilly: I work at Warner Robins. The Air Force Base.  
Edd: I heard about it. Pilot?  
Lilly: Nah, just mechanics stuff. I deal with a bunch of shitheads and bureaucrats all day. Sometimes a plane if I get lucky.  
Edd: What's wrong with your father?  
Lilly: He's got a heart condition. He had many heart attacks in the past and he had to be taken to the hospital.  
Edd: I don't think that's an option right now.  
Lilly: I'm just trying to keep him relaxed.  
Edd: I don't want to be mean, Ms. Lilly but... He's got a temper.  
Larry: Ah, fuck you!  
Lilly: Yeah, he doesn't mean it.  
Edd: I'm just saying...  
Lilly: Yeah?  
Edd: We got kids here, families-  
Lilly: He and I are a family!  
Edd: I'm just saying that people can't handle a temper like that. It seems like you can't either.  
Lilly: I'm trying to do my best. Don't act like he is the reason everything is screwed!  
Edd: I din't say that.  
Lilly looks at Clementine.  
Lilly: Where's her mom?  
Edd: In Savannah, I think.  
Lilly: Oh, so Lee isn't her dad.  
Edd: No. Me, my friends and Lee found her. She has been surviving all by herself. I think Clementine's parents... Din't make it.  
Lilly: Oh...  
Edd: We heard the answering machine, it sounded bad out there.  
Lilly:... Well, she is lucky to have you four. I'm gonna keep an eye on him.  
Edd: Very well.  
Eddy talks with Clementine.  
Eddy: Hey Clem.  
Clementine: Hey...  
Eddy: So... How are you doing?  
Clemenetine: Not good.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Clementine smiles.  
Clementine: But everything will be fine soon.  
Eddy: I hope so too... Hey, have this.  
Eddy gives her a energy bar.  
Clementine: Thank you.  
Eddy: No problem.  
Kevin walks to Eddy.  
Kevin: Are you alright man?  
Eddy: Yeah, why?  
Kevin: The real Eddy would never give a energy bar like that. I guess the apocalypse has affected you a bit.  
Eddy: Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, shovel chin.  
Kevin: Yeah, yeah.  
Kevin walks away.  
Clementine: What did he mean by the "real" Eddy?  
Eddy: Well, let's just say that I was kinda of a jerk before I arrived here.  
Clementine: You were mean to people?  
Eddy: Yeah...  
Clementine:... But did you actually want to be mean to everybody?  
Eddy: Not really. There is a reason.  
Clementine: What is it?  
Eddy:... It's nothing.  
Clementine: I'm sorry if I...  
Eddy: It's ok.  
Edd walks over to Kenny and his family.  
Kenny: Hey Edd. Your friend, Eddy really gave that old man hell.  
Edd: Yes, Eddy has a problem with his anger.  
Kenny: Well, I guess he isn't the only one because I was almost going to tear that man's head off. Anyway, me and Kat appreciate your support.  
Katjaa: Thank you Edd.  
Edd: How's Duck doing?  
Katjaa: He is just shocked, but he is ok.  
Kenny: We're lucky as hell that nobody got grabbed.  
Edd: I agree.  
Katjaa: How's Clementine doing?  
Edd: Good, I guess.  
Kenny: She is a tough one.  
Katjaa: She is just a little girl, Kenny.  
Kenny: What did you say again, Edd? She spend days surviving on her own?  
Edd: Yes.  
Kenny: Not any little girl can do that.  
Edd: Well, I don't want to take anymore of your time so-  
Kenny: Edd, can we please talk in private?  
Edd: Sure.  
Kenny and Edd walk away and talk.  
Kenny: It's about Hershel's farm.  
Edd: Oh.  
Kenny: I din't even try to save him, it's all my fault.  
Edd: It's not your fault, Mr. Kenny. Things happen for a reason.  
Kenny: I know. But I can't stop seeing him in my head.  
Edd: You din't kill him.  
Kenny: Yes I did! I could of saved him.  
Edd: Your decision din't kill Shawn. We aren't heroes, we can't stop disasters.  
Kenny: I guess.  
Edd: Try to let it go.  
Kenny:... Thank you.  
Kenny walks over to his family. Lee, Carley and Glenn show up.  
Eddy: Hey, you're back!  
Lee: Yeah. Here's your walkie-talkie, Clem.  
Lee gives Clementine her walkie-talkie back.  
Clementine: Thank you, Lee.  
Edd notices that Glenn looks sad.  
Edd: What's wrong, Mr. Glenn.  
Glenn:... It's nothing. I managed to get the gas.  
Edd:... Ok.  
Carley: How are things here?  
Kenny: Well, our "friend" still has problems. He won't make it if we don't get the pills.  
Lee: We need to find the keys and get the pills.  
Edd: Did you find anything while you were out there, Mr. Lee?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Lee shows them an axe.  
Ed: Cool!  
Eddy: Ok. Now let's find those keys.

To Be Continued.


	9. Hey, Bud

Lee and the Eds walk over to Doug and Rolf.  
Doug: Ready to have a look?  
Lee: Yeah.  
They open the door, go outside and they see many zombies on the street. They see some zombies eating some dead bodies.  
Doug: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
Edd: They just...  
Doug: Eat. That's what they pretty much care about.  
Eddy: And if one gets you...  
Doug: It eats you. And whatever is left of you comes back as one of them.  
Lee: We have to be quiet.  
Ed: HEY ZOMBIES!  
Eddy punches Ed in the mouth.  
Eddy: Ed, you moron!  
However, the zombies don't notice the boys. Lee looks at a zombie who is stuck under a pole, he is shocked when he looks at the zombie... The zombie is his brother.  
Lee: Shit...  
Doug: What is it? You know that guy?  
Lee: Yes, he worked here. I think that guy has the keys.  
Doug: How do you know?  
Lee shows Doug the photo.  
Lee: In this photo, that guy has the keys which we need in order to open the door and get the pills for Larry.  
Rolf: Wonderful! The sooner we get the keys from the monster and get the pills for Larry the barbarian, the better.  
Doug: Yeah, but we have to distract these guys first.  
Eddy: So what do we do?  
Lee: Maybe this could help.  
Lee shows them the remote. He aims the remote at some Tv's in a store, presses some buttons but it doesn't work.  
Doug: Give it to me.  
Lee gives Doug the remote.  
Doug: I memorised the codes so hopefully this will work.  
Doug presses the buttons and the Tv's turn on and the screens are static.  
Lee: Well fucking done, Doug. Guess that dork nonsense might save a life.  
Doug: Who says it already hasn't.  
Two zombies look at the Tv's but they walk away.  
Doug: Well that din't work.  
Edd: We have to break the windows so they can hear the noise.  
Doug: Good idea. But how?  
Lee gets his axe and breaks the lock on the gate and gets the brick. He throws the brick at the window, smashing them and the Tv's can be heard. The zombies turn their attention to the Tv's and they go to the store.  
Doug: That will distract them for awhile.  
Lee: Ok, let's do it.  
Lee takes his axe and Eddy follows him. Lee and Eddy approach the zombie under the pole. The zombie wakes up and tries to grab Lee but he fails. Lee bends down and talks with the zombie.  
Lee: Hey, Bud. How are you doing?...  
Eddy: Lee, who is this guy?  
Lee:... He is my brother.  
Eddy is shocked.  
Eddy: He is?  
Lee: Yeah...  
Lee turns his attention to his dead brother.  
Lee: I saw mom and dad. It was horrible.  
Doug: DID YOU FIND THEM YET?!  
Lee: Give me a minute!... I'm sorry I wasn't here. But knowing you were here to protect them makes me happy.  
Lee aims his axe at his brother while Eddy looks and he looks like he is about to cry. Lee hits his brother in the neck with his axe and stops moving.  
Lee:...  
However, his brother moves again, meaning he isn't dead.  
Lee: Shit!  
Eddy: Oh man!  
Lee hits his brother three times in the neck but he then hits him in the head and he stops moving. Lee checks his brother and finds the keys. He shows the keys to the others and Doug looks at the zombies.  
Doug: Holy crap! RUN!  
Lee and Eddy look at the zombies and the zombies move away from the Tv's, they spot the two and they go after them. Lee, the Eds, Doug and Rolf get back in the pharmacy, without locking the gates.  
Doug: Boy, that was close.  
Lee: But we did it...  
Lee and the Eds walk over to Lilly and Larry.  
Edd: We got the keys.  
Lilly: God, you guys are amazing! Let's get in there.  
Lee, the Eds and Lilly enter in the office, Lee uses the keys and opens the door. When Lee enters the room, the alarm is ringing.  
Lee: Shit!  
Lilly: Oh no!  
Eddy: Give me a break!  
Edd: Oh dear!  
Ed: Butter toast!  
Lilly: Hurry!  
Lee, Lilly and the Eds run in and grab the pills.

To Be Continued.


	10. Escaping from the Drugstore

The zombies hear the alarm and they go towards the pharmacy.  
The group is starting to move.  
Kenny: We gotta get in my truck and get out here!  
Lilly: Do it fast! I gotta get my dad out of here!  
Kenny: I don't plan on dilly-dallying! Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me. Kevin, Nazz and Rolf, you guys will protect us from those monsters. Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here.  
Glenn: You got it!  
Kenny: Doug, Carley, Lee, Ed, Eddy and Eddy, you guys make sure our defenses stay til then. And Lee, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck.  
Lee: Here you go!  
Lee throws the axe to Kenny.  
Doug: Guys, the gate isn't locked anymore!  
Kenny: Shit! You six, get on it!  
Kenny gets out.  
Rolf: Ed boy with no neck! Grab Rolf's pitchfork to protect yourself!  
Rolf gives Eddy the pitchfork.  
Eddy: Thanks Rolfy!  
Rolf gets out and Doug, Carley, Glenn, Ed and Edd guard the door.  
Lee: Stay away from the windows, Clem.  
Lee and Eddy rush over, Glenn runs off and Lee and Eddy guard the door with the rest.  
Doug: Guys, if we don't make out of this, just want you guys to know, you guys are great!  
Edd: Umm thank you, Doug!  
Ed: You're cool, Doug!  
Eddy: SHUT IT, DOUG!  
Carley: Doug, if we don't make out of this, just want you to know-  
The zombies are about to burst in but the the Eds, Lee, Doug and Carley push the door.  
Doug: What did you say?  
Carley: Huh?  
Doug: You said I should know-  
The zombies burst in through the walls.  
Carley: SHIT!  
Lee: Are you sure you know what you are doing?  
Carley: Oh shit!  
Carley shoots two zombies in the head and runs off to shoot other zombies.  
Lee: Ok then. Clementine, find something to block the door! Something real strong, ok?  
Clementine: Ok!  
The zombies push again but Lee, Doug and the Eds push back.  
Lee: Clementine, did you find anything?!  
Clementine: Nothing! Oh wait!  
Clementine runs to the office.  
Eddy: Clem, wait!  
Edd runs after Clementine.  
Edd: EDDY!  
Doug: The windows are screwed!  
Lee: GO!  
Doug runs to block the windows.  
The zombies push again and Lee, Ed and Edd try to push but it's much difficult without Carley, Doug and Eddy.  
Clementine is in the office, she spots the cane and when she is about to grab it, a zombie shows up, grabs her and she screams. Eddy shows up aswell.  
Eddy: GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK!  
Eddy uses Rolf's pitchfork and stabs the zombie in the chest and saves Clementine.  
Eddy: Are you ok, Clem?  
Clementine: Yeah. Here's the cane.  
Eddy: Good job, Clem!  
Eddy takes the cane. He and Clem get back to the others.  
Eddy: Lee, take it!  
Lee takes the cane and puts locks the door with it. Suddenly, a zombie grabs Carley by her leg.  
Carley: FUCK! I'm out of ammo! Lee, the purse!  
Doug gets grabbed by many zombies at the window!  
Doug: AHHHH! GET THEM OFF ME!  
Carley: LEE!  
Doug: LEE!  
Eddy: OH MAN!  
Lee, Clementine and the Eds are scared and panicking.  
Lee: Guys! Help Doug and I'll help Carley!  
Eds: OK!  
Lee gets the ammo from Carley's purse, throws it at Carley, she puts the ammo in the gun and shoots the zombie.  
Carley: Thanks!  
The Eds run to Doug. Edd and Eddy are trying to pull Doug away from the zombies but the zombies are too strong.  
Doug: DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!  
Ed, who doesn't want to see his friend to get eaten, runs to help him.  
Ed: RELEASE HIM, YOU EVIL DEMONS OF HADES!  
Ed uses his super strenght and pulls Doug away from the windows.  
Doug: Thanks.  
Kenny shows up.  
Kenny: Let's go!  
Kenny, Doug and Carley run away and Larry shows up. Suddenly, a zombie grabs Clementine and she falls down. Lee rushes over and kicks the zombie many times and lets Clem go. Clem gets up and runs to Larry who holds the door. Ed, Edd and Eddy run to Larry aswell and they are waiting for Lee. The zombie is not dead, it's approaching Lee and Lee runs to Larry and Larry stops him.  
Larry: You're not coming with us you son of a bitch!  
Larry punches Lee and he falls on the ground.  
Clementine: NO!  
Eddy: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU STUPID OLD MAN!?  
Larry grabs the kids and he runs away, leaving Lee to die. Kenny shows up, he aims his axe and hits the zombie in the head.  
Kenny: I'm not letting somebody else get eaten today!  
Lee grabs Kenny's hand.  
Kenny: Especially a good friend.  
Lee and Kenny get out and Lee closes the door.

To Be Continued.


	11. The Motor Inn

The group is at the Motor Inn where Lee, Carley and Glenn were. Lee looks at this photo and then he hears some shots and some screams far away. He decides to check everybody. He goes to Glenn firest.  
Lee: Hey Glenn.  
Glenn is listening to the radio in his car.  
Glenn: I have to go.  
Lee: Why?  
Glenn: I have friends in Atlanta. I have to rescue them.  
Lee: Maybe it's for the best.  
Glenn: Yeah...  
Lee looks at Lilly. He waves at her and she looks down for a bit, but she then glares at Lee and walks away.  
Lee: Go and save your friends, Glenn.  
Glenn: Thanks Lee... Hey, about that girl...  
Lee: We couldn't save her. It was her choice to kill herself.  
Glenn: You told Carley to give her the gun.  
Lee: I did.  
Glenn: Maybe you're right. I don't think I could do stuff like that. Anyway, I know you guys are going to be ok.  
Lee: Thanks man.  
Glenn gets in his car and drives away.  
Eddy walks over to Kenny, Rolf and Nazz.  
Eddy: Hey guys.  
Nazz: Hey dude. We heard about what Larry did in the drugstore.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Kevin: That jerk! I swear man, he is going to get us all killed.  
Nazz: We can't do anything about it Kev.  
Eddy: Hey Rolf, here's your pitchfork.  
Eddy gives Rolf his pitchfork back.  
Rolf: Thank you Ed boy. Rolf heard that you used Rolf's pitchfork to protect that little girl.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Nazz: Dude, that was so brave of you!  
Kenny: Yeah, I don't know if I can do something like that.  
Eddy: Thanks guys.  
Lee walks over to Kenny and Katjaa.  
Lee: Hey Kenny.  
Kenny: Hey.  
Lee: Thanks for picking me up.  
Kenny: No problem. Hey Lee, you do know that Clementine is going to see more horrible things, right?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Kenny: But with you and those three kids, I think she is in safe hands.  
Lee: Thanks Kenny.  
Kenny: You got it.  
Edd looks at Doug who has the rose he gave him back in the drugstore and he is talking to himself.  
Doug: Ok Doug, remember what Edd said. Ok, it's now or never.  
Doug walks over to Carley.  
Doug: Ummmm hey Carley.  
Carley: Oh, hey Doug.  
Doug: I... I...  
Carley: What is it?  
Doug: I... I have something for you.  
Doug shows her the rose.  
Carley: Is that for me?  
Doug: Y-yes.  
Carley takes the rose from Doug.  
Carley: Thanks.  
Doug: Sure.  
Doug begins to walk away.  
Carley: Doug, wait!  
Doug turns to Carley.  
Doug: What is it?  
Carley moves closer to Doug and kisses him on the cheek and he is blushing.  
Carley: You really are something more then a nerd.  
Carley walks away and Doug smiles at her. Edd was watching and he is happy for both Doug and Carley.  
Lee walks over to Ed, Duck and Clementine who are near the RV. Ed and Duck are talking about some cartoon and Clementine looks sad.  
Ed: Oh yeah, I remember! And then-  
Lee: Hey Ed, Duck, you guys wanna cool it for a minute?  
Duck: Sorry.  
Ed and Duck walk away and Lee bends down.  
Lee: I'm sorry there aren't a lot of kids here.  
Clementine: No, it's not that. I got grabbed again, twice...  
Lee: But me and Eddy were there.  
Clementine: I fell, and my walkie-talkie broke. Glenn had the other one.  
Lee: I'm sorry.  
Clementine: It's ok, I know I have to be tough. I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's how I used to talk with mom and dad. And now it's gone, it's gone!  
Lee: Maybe we can fix it somehow.  
Clementine: Maybe...  
Larry: Hey Lee, come here for a sec.  
Lee: Sorry, I have to talk with him.  
Lee goes to talk with Larry.  
Lee: What do you want?  
Larry: You like my daughter.  
Lee: Her dad tried to kill me so...  
Larry: Well, he did that because he knows that Lee Everett is a killer. And you better stay away from her! You hear me?  
Larry moves closer to Lee.  
Larry: I know who you are. And I don't give a shit about what happens to you! But if anything happens to my daughter, or to that little girl or those three boys, you watch your ass.  
Larry walks away.  
Lilly: Hey Lee, do you have a second?  
Lee looks at Larry who is glaring at him. Lilly walks over to Lee.  
Lilly: My dad would be dead if it wasn't for you and those three boys.  
Lee:... I don't think I belong here.  
Lilly: You can't be like that. We're glad to have you here.  
Lee smiles at Lilly.  
Eddy goes to check on Clementine.  
Eddy: Hey Clem. What's wrong?  
Clementine: My walkie-talkie broke.  
Eddy:Oh... Hey, cheer up. You know that Double-D is a smart guy, right?  
Clementine: Yeah...  
Eddy: Well, with him and Doug who is a bigger nerd can manage to fix your walkie-talkie without a sweat!  
Clementine smiles at Eddy.  
Clementine: Ok, thanks Eddy.  
Eddy: No problem, kiddo.  
Suddenly, everybody hears some shoots.  
Kenny: I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing.  
Lilly: I hope so too.  
Kenny: This motor inn's pretty damn defendable. We block off entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch and we could stay here until the military rolls through.  
Lilly: I actually agree with that plan.  
Lee: Me too.  
Kenny: We've got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got lights. There are worse places to call home.  
Lilly: Yeah, you're right. You know guys, I think it's going to be ok.  
Suddenly, the power goes out, and the motor inn is in complete darkness.  
Eddy: Hey! Who turned out the light?!  
The screen fades to black.

To Be Continued in Episode 2 Starved For Ed.


	12. Starved For Ed

Episode 2 Starved For Ed

It's been three months since the group moved to the motor inn. In the forest, we see a zombie(who are now called as walkers) eating something. Lee approaches the walker and hits him in the head with the axe. Suddenly, a man shows up.  
Man: Damn! What did they get this time?  
Lee: It looks like a rabbit.  
We see the corpse of a rabbit.  
Man: Well, that's another meal lost.  
Lee and the man walk in the forest.  
Man: It's been three months. Back then we had so much food.  
Lee: Maybe you shouldn't of opened the door.  
Man: Except I would be food right now. Trust me, I don't have any regrets.  
Lee: All of us are hungry, Mark.  
Mark: I know. Last night, when I accidently grabbed for Carley's rations the other night, I thought she was going to take my hand.  
Lee: We're all on edge, just give her some slack.  
Mark: When I was trying to run away from her, I accidently bumped into Rolf and then he aimed his pitchfork at me, thinking I was going to steal his ration. Thank God that Kenny was there to stop him.  
Lee: Rolf is just hungry, Mark. He isn't bad.  
Mark: I know. Also, both Doug and Ed are driving me insane! With Douh talking about pies and Ed talking about gravy and butter toast. To be honest, I would do anything to eat some toast right now.  
Lee: Yeah, I know.  
Mark: How much food do we have left?  
Lee: You'll have to ask Lilly. She is the one handling the rations.  
Mark: Or mishandling if you ask Kenny and Kevin.  
Lee: Kenny is just worried about his son getting to eat. I worry about Clementine too. Also, Kevin is just annoyed because of how Lilly and Larry are ordering him around.  
Mark: Do you think Kenny and Eddy managed to find something in the forest?  
Lee: I don't know.  
Mark: I heard that Kenny is working on that RV so then he and his family can leave.  
Lee and Mark spot a crow.  
Lee: Kenny won't leave us. He is a good man.  
Mark: Maybe, we'll see. Can't blame him though, did you see how Larry was going off on him, Kevin and Nazz? What's the old guy's deal anyway? He seems to have a problem with you in particular.  
Lee: Larry is just looking after his daughter.  
Mark: Hey, I know Lilly and she can look after herself. She is worried about him getting weaker, but the guy's all muscle! He is a walking piledriver! I know I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him, and din't he punch you in the face one time?  
Lee: He knocked me flat...  
The crow sits on a branch. Lee and Mark duck and Mark tries to shoot it.  
Lee: Don't. Walkers can hear the shoots.  
Mark: I know. I'm just so hungry.  
The crow goes away. Suddenly, a scream is heard.  
Mark: SHIT! Is that Kenny or Eddy?!  
Lee: I don't know. Let's go!  
Lee and Mark run in the forest. They find three people. Two are some college kids and one is a adult who's leg is trapped in a bear trap.  
Mark: Jesus Christ...  
Young man 1: Oh shit! Please don't hurt us! We just want to help him and then we will go away.  
Kenny and Eddy show up.  
Kenny: Lee! Jesus are you ok?!  
Eddy: What happened?!  
Man: Get if off! Get it off Goddamnit!  
Young man 2: Travis! Maybe they can help!  
Travis: These are the same guys who attacked our camp!  
Mark: What guys?  
Kenny: And who the fuck put a bear trap here?!  
Young man 2: I don't know!  
Lee: We're gonna help you!  
Travis: Don't listen to them Ben! Look, we just want to help our teacher!  
Eddy: We're not gonna hurt you!  
Ben: Please help him!  
Travis: Ben, shut up! My dad was special forces, I know what I'm doing!  
Kenny: Kid, we will help but you gotta shut the fuck up!  
Lee: We have to save him!  
Man: Oh God, thank you!  
Mark checks the trap.  
Mark: Lee, there is no latch. No way to free him.  
Travis turns around and he looks scared.  
Travis: Oh no...  
The walkers appear.  
Kenny: Shit! Walkers! It's now or never, Lee!  
Man: Please! Help me!  
Lee: Mark, Kenny! Take care of the walkers!  
Kenny and Mark shoot at the walkers while Lee and Eddy are trying to free the man.  
Eddy: Is there no way to release him?  
Lee: No. There is one option but you won't like it at all.  
Eddy: What is it?  
Lee looks at the man sadly.  
Lee: I will have to cut off his leg.  
Eddy: WHAT?!  
Man: No! No! Try the trap again!  
Lee: I'm sorry. Eddy, don't look.  
Eddy: Ok...  
Eddy covers his eyes. Lee aims his axe and hits the man's leg with the axe.  
Man: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
Lee hits him again.  
Man: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
Lee hits him again.  
Man: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Lee hits him one more time and cuts off his leg. The man passes out. The others see this.  
Travis: Oh God!  
Travis pukes when he sees his teacher.  
Mark: Is he?  
Lee: He passed out.  
Eddy: Oh man.  
Kenny: If he is alive, grab him and let's go!  
Lee grabs the man and he, Eddy, Kenny, Mark and Ben are trying to run away while Travis is still puking.  
Lee: Behind you!  
Ben: Travis!  
Travis turns around and a walker approaches him. He is scared and falls down. The walkers eat him.  
Ben: NOOOO!  
The screen fades to black.

To Be Continued.


	13. Handling Food Rations

At the motor inn, everybody is at the hotel. Larry is working on a fence, Ed, Nazz and Duck are drawing and Katjaa is next to Duck, Carley is sleeping on a couch, Rolf is cleaning his pitchfork, Edd and Doug are woking on some sort of defence system, Clementine playing with Kevin soccer and Lilly in on the RV being on watch. Suddenly, she sees the bushes moving and she aims her rifle at the bushes. She whistles and everybody hides. She is about to shoot and... Lee and the others show up.  
Lee: Open the gates! We've got wounded!  
Lilly: SHIT! What the hell are they doing?  
Edd and Doug open the gates and the others come through.  
Nazz: Guys, what's going on?  
Larry: Who the hell are these people?!  
Clementine: Lee, Eddy, are you two ok?  
Katjaa: Put him on the truck. I'll see what I can do.  
Kenny: Is he going to be ok?  
Katjaa: Jesus, Ken! I-I don't know...  
Lilly: LEE! EDDY! What the hell, guys?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you two thinking?!  
Eddy: They could of died in the forest!  
Larry: So what?  
Lilly: We aren't responsible for any survivor we come across. We have to focus on our people, right here, right now!  
Edd: Now, now, let's calm down and-  
Larry: Shut it!  
Carley: Hang on! We haven't talked with these people yet, maybe they can be helpful!  
Kevin: Yeah! You guys thought that Mark was useless but he wasn't when he brought us food.  
Larry: Nobody asked your opinion, brat!  
Kevin: Will you stop being so mean?!  
Mark: Come on, Lilly! These are survivors, just like us! We have to stay together if we want to survive.  
Lilly: The only reason why you're here is because you had food, enough for all of us, but that food is almost gone. I suppose you don't have any groceries, do you?  
Ben: Ummm, no.  
Mark: Fine, you guys fight it out! Welcome to the family, kid.  
Mark walks away.  
Clementine: Come over here and see what I drew.  
Ben: What? No, I...  
Clementine drags Ben away.  
Clementine: Just come on, ok?  
Kenny: You know, you like to think that you are the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!  
Carley: Come on, you're being dramatic!  
Kenny and Lilly glare at Carley.  
Carley: Everything turns into a power struggle between you two, I'm not gonna be a part of it!  
Kevin: Me too, I'm tired of you two fighting all the time already.  
Carley, Kevin, Rolf and Nazz walk away.  
Lee: It doesn't matter who's in charge. Those people are here now. I guess we have to decide what's next.  
Kenny: No Lee, it does matter! One person can't be in charge of everything! While you might like to sit on the fence, but you will have to decide on which side you're on.  
Eddy: You know what? Kenny's right. Yeah you're in charge of the food and all, but you can't decide who lives and who dies.  
Kenny smiles at Eddy.  
Lilly: Really?  
Kenny: You weren't there, Lee made a choice. End of story.  
Kenny walks away.  
Larry: I don't see any of you making the hard decisions! My daughter's got more balls then all of you combined!  
Eddy: More better then you? Well, it's good to be honest, Larry.  
Larry: Why you!  
Lilly: Dad, please. Why don't you help Mark with the wall?  
Larry glares at Lee and Eddy and walks away.  
Lilly: You two think this is easy for me? Everybody hates me because I ration the food. And nobody else wants to!  
Lilly goes and picks up the rations.  
Lilly: Here are today's food rations, not enough food for everybody! Good luck, you two.  
Lilly gives Lee four rations while she give Eddy six rations and she walks away. Everybody looks at both Eddy and Lee and then they turn their backs.  
Eddy: Oh man, this sucks.  
Lee: I know.  
Eddy: What do we do?  
Lee: I don't know.  
Eddy walks over to Ben.  
Eddy: Hey.  
Ben: Is my friend going to be ok?  
Eddy: Maybe. What's your name?  
Ben: Ben. Ben Paul. My friend that died in the forest was Travis. The man you saved is Mr. Parker, our teacher.  
Eddy: Well, maybe Katjaa can save him.  
Ben: I hope...  
Eddy looks at Kevin who looks angry and talks to himself.  
Eddy: Hey Kev.  
Kevin: That stupid Lilly. Telling us what to do all the time. Her and her stupid dad! One day, I'm gonna shove this screwdriver right in her dad's!  
Kevin throws the screwdriver right next to Clementine.  
Carley: You're gonna hurt someone with that screwdriver one day, Kevin.  
Kevin: What do you expect me to do?! She is bossing everybody around!  
Carley: I know, but throwing things around won't solve anything.  
Kevin: I guess.  
Eddy: What's wrong?  
Kevin: It's Lilly and Larry. They are bossing us around every day. Yesterday, me and Nazz were in the forest, hunting and we found a deer. Nazz was about to shoot it but a stupid walker showed up and eat the deer. Larry was angry and he yelled at Nazz and she began to cry. I told Larry to cool it but he punched me in the stomach. I hope Kenny will manage to get the RV working so then I will get away from Lilly and Larry for good.  
Eddy: Hey, maybe you should tell them to stop being bossy and that's it.  
Kenny: And get another punch from Larry? No thanks.  
Eddy: Anyway, Lilly wants me and Lee to handout the rations.  
Kevin: Well that stinks.  
Eddy: Yeah. Here have some.  
Eddy gives Kevin a orange.  
Kevin: Thanks. Hey, can you give Rolf a ration too? He looks like he is about to go cannibal on everybody if he doesn't receive food.  
Eddy: Ok.  
Eddy walks over to Rolf.  
Eddy: Hey Rolf.  
Rolf: Ed boy, please tell Rolf that you have food.  
Eddy: Well today is your lucky day.  
Eddy gives Rolf some beef jerky.  
Rolf: Thank you Ed boy! Thank you!  
Eddy: Don't mention it.  
Eddy goes to Nazz next.  
Eddy: Hey Nazz.  
Nazz: Hey dude.  
Eddy: Want some food?  
Eddy gives Nazz gome grapes.  
Nazz: Thanks dude.  
Eddy walks over to Edd and Doug who are working on their defence system.  
Eddy: Hey guys!  
Edd: AAAAAHH!  
Doug jumps back when he hears Edd's scream and hits his head against the defence system.  
Doug: Ouch!  
Eddy: Oops, sorry.  
Edd: EDDY! How many times did I tell you not to scare us like that when we are working?  
Eddy: Never. Why?  
Edd: Oh dear...  
Eddy: Do you guys want any food?  
Doug: Well, we are a bit hungry so...  
Eddy: Here, Sock-head.  
Eddy gives Edd a banana.  
Edd: Thank you Eddy.  
Eddy shows Doug gravy.  
Doug: Um no thanks. Maybe Ed would like that.  
Eddy: You sure? You look like you're going to pass out.  
Doug: I'm fine, really.  
Eddy: Ok. So when you are guys going to be done with this defence system?  
Edd: Well, today.  
Eddy: Really?  
Edd: Why yes. When a stranger will show up, the bells will ring to alert us.  
Eddy: Simple enough. By the way, did you guys fix Clementine's walkie-talkie yet?  
Edd: Yes, but we need one batteries in order to get the walkie-talkie working.  
Eddy: When are we going to find batteries?  
Edd: I don't know where we can find them exactly.  
Eddy: So you guys can manage to come up with some lame security system but you can't find batteries.  
Edd: Look Eddy, we searched the entire drugstore for some batteries but we din't find any!  
Eddy: Ok, ok, geez. So Doug, how are things with Carley?  
Doug: Great! Me and Carley are now a couple.  
Eddy: Good for you, man.  
Doug: Thanks. If it wasn't for Edd, then I wouldn't be with Carley right now.  
Edd: No need to thank me, just doing my job on helping a friend.  
Eddy: Yeah, I'm gonna leave you two alone before you creep me out more.  
Eddy walks over to Ed and Clementine who are drawing.  
Clementine: What are you drawing, Ed?  
Ed: I'm drawing a mutant with four arms, seven eyes and five tails!  
Clementine: Ummmm ok.  
Eddy: Hey Ed, lunch time.  
Eddy gives Ed some gravy.  
Ed: GRAVY!  
Ed eats the gravy like a dog and Clementine, Duck, Carley and Ben get covered in gravy.  
Clementine: EWWWWW!  
Duck: Gross!  
Carley: God, I wish you would eat like a normal person, not like an animal.  
Ed: Sorry!  
Eddy sees that he has one ration left: a chocolate bar. He doesn't know if he should keep this for himself or...  
Eddy shows Clem the chocolate bar.  
Eddy: Here, Clem. Have it.  
Clementine: Me? But aren't you hungry aswell?  
Eddy: Don't worry, I'll survive.  
Eddy gives Clementine the chocolate bar.  
Clementine: Thank you.  
Eddy: No problem.  
Lee walks over to Clemenetine and Eddy.  
Lee: Hey Clem, here.  
Lee gives Clementine half a apple.  
Clementine: I love apples! Thanks Lee.  
Lee: I'm glad you're happy.  
Lee goes to Duck next.  
Lee: Hey Duck, here's something to eat.  
Lee gives him cheese and crackers.  
Duck: Yeah! Oh man, I was so hungry!  
Lee walks over to Larry and Mark who are making the fence.  
Larry: Will you keep the damn boards steady?  
Mark: I'm trying, I guess I'm getting weaker.  
Larry: What do you want? A handout? Oh, I've got 60 cents in my pocket, if you'd shut up and quit being such a pansy!  
Lee: Hey Mark, you hungry?  
Lee gives Mark a energy bar.  
Mark: Thanks.  
Lee: Hey Larry.  
Lee gives Larry cheese and crackers.  
Larry: I should shove these up your ass but you're lucky I'm too hungry.  
Lee: Need help with the walls?  
Larry: Nope.  
Mark: Actually, we could use your axe. Mind if we take it?  
Larry: Yeah, give us that thing for a sec.  
Lee: Here Larry. Try not to make any noise.  
Larry takes the axe from Lee.  
Larry: Yeah, yeah, we're not stupid!  
Lee: Come on, Larry. Lee knows that you're trying to protect Lilly. Just like how he is trying to protect Clementine.  
Larry: He...! Ugh, I just need some food. Not eating for awhile can make anyone cranky.  
Lee and Eddy are done with the rations and they go to Lilly who is on the top of the RV.  
Lilly: Not such an easy job, is it?  
Eddy: We never said it was.  
Lee: We don't envy you. I know it's hard.  
Lilly: It's not such a easy job for me.  
Kenny walks over to Lee and Eddy.  
Kenny: Guys.  
Lee: Kenny, I know I ran out of food but-  
Kenny: Hey, it was a tough choice, but you two took care of the kids, that's what real men do.  
Eddy: Thanks!  
Kenny: Still, some people aren't going to be happy with your choices.  
Kenny walks away. Suddenly...  
Katjaa: Ken! Lee! Eddy! Come here, please!

To Be Continued.


	14. The Horrible Truth and the St Johns

Lee, Kenny and Eddy walk over at Katjaa.  
Kenny: He din't make it did he?  
Katjaa: He lost too much blood.  
Eddy: Oh man.  
Kenny: Goddamnit.  
Kenny walks away.  
Kenny: I'm getting sick of this shit!  
Katjaa: Ken, it's nothing...  
Lee: Let him go, Katjaa.  
Katjaa: But!  
Lee: He had a rough morning.  
Eddy: So he is dead?  
Katjaa: That man you brought, I tried, but he wasn't going to survive.  
Lee: Atleast he isn't a problem anymore.  
Katjaa looks at Ben.  
Katjaa: What about the other kid?  
Lee and Eddy are about to respond until... Mr Parker turns into a walker and grabs Katjaa!  
Katjaa: AAAAAAHHH!  
Eddy: WHAT THE?!  
Lee: KATJAA! HANG ON!  
Lee and Eddy pull Katjaa away from the walker. Lee screams at Larry and Mark.  
Lee: THE AXE! HURRY!  
The Parker walker grabs Lee and pulls him on the truck. Lee keeps kicking him and Doug arrives.  
Doug: I GOT HIM!  
Doug hits the walker with a plank but it doesn't work. Ed shows up next.  
Ed: I'll save you Lee!  
Ed tries to grab the walker but it doesn't work. Larry shows up.  
Larry: Get out of the damn way!  
Lee kicks the walker against the window of the truck. Larry aims his axe and accidently hits the window of the truck instead of the walker.  
Larry: FUCK! I almost had him!  
The walker approaches Lee and Lee falls off the truck. The walker jumps on him and Carley shows up next.  
Lee: SHOOT IT!  
Carley puts her gun against the walker's head and shoots it, killing it.  
Carley: Are you ok?  
Lee: Yeah, thanks.  
Eddy: Man, that was close.  
Larry: WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?!  
Lilly: Dad, calm down!  
Larry: YOU'RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED!  
Larry gives Lee his axe back. Kenny is comforting Katjaa and Ben shows up  
Kenny: Why din't you tell us he was bitten?!  
Ben: What?!  
Kenny: He was bitten, and you din't say a goddamn word!  
Eddy: Yeah! You could of saved us the trouble by telling us!  
Ben: He wasn't bitten, I swear!  
Kenny: Well you're not bitten friend here came back to life and tried to kill me wife!  
Ben: WHAT?! Wait, you guys don't know?  
Kenny: What the hell are you talking about?  
Edd: What are you trying to say, Ben?  
Ben:... It's not the bite that does it.  
Eddy: What?!  
Ben: You come back no matter how you die, if you don't destroy the brain that's what is going to happen, happen to all of us.  
Edd: Oh my...  
Ed: This reminds me of that movie where it's revealed that everybody has the zombie virus!  
Eddy: Ed, shut up.  
Lee: We're all infected? Everyone?  
Ben: I don't know. Before we came here, we were locked in the gym to survive. There was this girl, Jennifer Pitcher I think, she was taking some pills, a lot of them. In the next morning, she was dead and... God.  
Everybody is silent, thinking about the horrible truth. Suddenly, the bells of Edd and Doug's security system are ringing.  
Mark: Holy shit! Guys, your defence system is working.  
Edd: See, I told you it would work in the end.  
Doug: Yeah. It looks like it wasn't a waste of time at all.  
The group sees two strangers.  
Man 1: Shit, where did this string came from?  
Man 2: Watch your step.  
Carley aims her gun at the two strangers.  
Carley: BACK OFF!  
The two strangers notice the group.  
Man 2: Wow, lady relax! Look, me and my brother, we were wondering if you could help us out and-  
Carley: I said back off!  
Lilly: Carley...  
Lee: We don't want any trouble.  
Man 2: Of course, neither do we. My name is Andy St. John, this my brother Danny.  
Edd: Why do you need gas?  
Danny: Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity...  
Andy: Our generators run on gas. Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up on the road. If ya'll be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade.  
Danny: How are ya'll doing of food? We've got plenty at the dairy...  
Eddy: Well...  
Ed: Don't trust them, Eddy! I think they're evil!  
Nazz: I don't know, they seem nice enough.  
Lilly: Lee, why don't you go with Mark, Ed, Edd, Kevin and Rolf? Check the place out.  
Carley: I'm coming too. I'll cover your backs if something happens.  
Doug: I'll come too. I want to check out their fence.  
Andy: So, do we have an agreement?  
Lee: You got a deal. We'll bring some gas to your dairy, and in exchange, you'll give us food.  
Andy: Sounds fair. Ok, let's go.  
Lee: Eddy, you stay here and take care of Clem. Ok?  
Eddy: Sure, just be careful you guys.  
Lee: We will be.  
Lee, Ed, Edd, Carley, Doug, Ben, Mark, Kevin, Rolf, Andy and Danny leave.

The group is in the forest.  
Mark: So, you guys have food?  
Andy: We sure do.  
Danny: And with the vegetables we grow, we have lots of food.  
Lee and Carley are talking to each other.  
Carley: It's nice to get out of the motel for awhile. This Lilly Vs Kenny thing is starting to get annoying. Personally, I would want you to be in charge.  
Lee: You think they would want me for leader?  
Carley: Sure. Everybody looks up to you.  
Lee: Not everybody thinks I'm so trustworthy.  
Carley: Because of your past. Does anyone else knows?  
Lee: The Eds. The're ok with it.  
Carley: That's it?  
Lee: No. Larry knows.  
Carley: Ah, that can't be good.  
Lee: Clementine knows too I think. She was there when we were talking in the drugstore, she asked me about it.  
Carley: What did happen with the senator?  
Lee: It was an accident. I mean, I knew about the affair. I wonder if I should tell the group about this.  
Carley: Maybe you should, when the time is right. Look, many years I reported on some messed up shit but I know you aren't a bad man.  
Lee: I appreciate that.  
Kevin and Rolf are talking.  
Rolf: Rolf is hungry... Rolf must eat...  
Kevin: Calm down Rolf, when we get to the diary we will eat. Just wait.  
Rolf: ROLF...MUST...EAT!  
Rolf's scream scares the group.  
Rolf: Excuse Rolf.  
Carley: The Eds's friends are weird as fuck.  
Lee: Not as weird as...  
Ed: GUYS!  
Carley: Speak of the Devil...  
Ed: We can't trust them!  
Lee: Why not?  
Ed: Because I know they are hiding a dark secret!  
Carley: What secret?  
Ed: Maybe they are... Cannibals!  
Lee and Carley stop moving and turn to Ed and they are staring at him awkwardly.  
Lee:... Cannibals?  
Ed: Yeah!  
Carley:... That sounds racist, Ed.  
Ed: Ed is telling the truth! Honest!  
Carley:... Let's keep moving.  
Edd and Doug are talking.  
Doug: Man, I can't wait to eat.  
Edd: Patience, my friend. We have to see if the St. Johns are really trustworthy.  
Doug: I know. I hope we get to eat something with meat.  
Rolf: MEAT! DID SOMEONE SAY MEAT?  
Edd: No, Rolf, that was just your imagination. Doug, I don't think we should mention meat in front of Rolf.  
Doug: Ok, I got it.  
Mark: And then I said "Thank God!" when Lee and the Eds showed up.  
Andy: Hey Lee, Ed and Edd. Why don't you guys talk about yourselves?  
Danny: Where do you come from?  
Lee: I'm from Macon.  
Andy: Now that's what I like to hear.  
Edd: We are from Peach Creek.  
Andy: Peach Creek? I think I heard something about Peach Creek. I heard that the infection hasn't happened there.  
Edd: Why yes, and it's a good thing it din't happen.  
Danny: Who is the leader from your group?  
Lee: Lilly, she is the leader.  
Mark: She knows her shit, but sometimes she really needs to back off.  
Kevin: I agree with that.  
Danny: How many people do you have in this group?  
Lee: 16, including the kids.  
Carley: You forgot about Ben.  
Ben: Me?  
Carley: That makes it 17.  
Andy: Well, you guys are going to like the dairy. Our momma has been running the dairy for as long as I can remember but now it's gettin-  
Man: DO YOU THINK YOU CAN CUT ME OUT OF THIS?!  
Andy: Shit! Get down.  
Everybody gets down and they see two strangers who both wear masks and are talking with each other.  
Man 1: The boss is going to be pissed, you know that?! And do you know what he is going to do to us once he finds out?!  
Man 2: I don't give a shit about what the "Phantom" thinks!  
Edd: The "Phantom"?  
Lee: Who are those guys?  
Andy: A bunch of assholes, that's who they are. And their boss is the biggest one.  
Carley: There's just two of them.  
Andy: No, there are lots of them.  
Ben: Those look like the same guys who attacked my camp.  
Man 2: Yeah! We ate them all! What the fuck is the "Phantom" going to do about it?  
Andy: Let's just wait until they leave. If they notice us, Danny and I will have your backs.  
Man 1: FUCK YOU!  
The man kicks the other man and shoots him much to the horror of the group. The man shoots the other man many times.  
Man 1: FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!  
Carley: Jesus!  
Doug: Holy shit!  
The man leaves.  
Man 1: Asshole.  
Andy: The world has gone to shit.  
Kevin: Man, it's bad enough we have to fight those stupid walkers, but now we have to worry about bandits!  
Andy: Come on, let's get to the dairy where it's much safer.  
The group continues their path to the dairy.

To Be Continued.


	15. The St John Dairy

The group arrives at the St. John dairy.  
Andy: Welcome to the St. John dairy.  
Lee: It's beautiful.  
Rolf: This reminds Rolf of his home from the old country.  
Edd and Doug see the fence.  
Edd: Is this the fence.  
Andy: Yup It's very damn powerful.  
Edd: I see.  
In the house, a woman sees the group.  
Lee: Can the rest of the group come here?  
Andy: Sure.  
Carley: This place looks untouched! It's like the world never ended.  
Andy: We do anything to keep this place safe.  
Woman: I thought I saw you coming here with company.  
The woman shows up.  
Andy: Guys, this is our momma.  
Brenda: Hello there. My name is Brenda St. John and welcome.  
Andy: This is Lee. He is from Macon.  
Brenda: A couple of our farm hands were from Macon.  
Andy: And these two Ed and Edd are from Peach Creek.  
Brenda: Nice to meet you kids.  
Danny: There are more of them at the old hotel.  
Brenda: Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?  
Lee: Lilly. She is the leader. She knows what to do.  
Brenda: Well, that's good to hear. That motel ain't the safest place.  
Kevin: So, do you folks have some food?  
Carley: We're all incredibly hungry.  
Brenda: I made these biscuits for you all.  
Brenda shows them a basket full of biscuits.  
Carley: Amazing!  
Doug: Holy!  
Rolf: Biscuits!  
Doug and Rolf take the basket and eat some of the biscuits and they earn some nasty glares from the group.  
Doug: Sorry.  
Danny: Can't get stuff like that anymore, not with a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure.  
Brenda: That's right. Hopefully Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good-long while.  
Lee: Your cow's sick? What-  
Mark: We have a vet! We can brin her and the rest of the group here!  
Brenda: A vet! Oh my! our prayers have been answered. Well how about this? Ya'll go get your veterinary friend, and I prepare some dinner. A big feast for all you hungry souls. It'll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen.  
Brenda and Danny get in the house.  
Carley: Why don't I, Edd, Ed, Kevin, Rolf, Doug and Ben head back there with food and round up everyone for the trip back here.  
Mark: Take this.  
Mark gives her his rifle.  
Carley: Take care of yourself, Lee. See ya in a while.  
The group heads back to the motel.

The group is going back to the motel.  
Edd: So Ed, do you still believe that the St. Johns are evil?  
Ed: Yes, Double-D! They're evil!  
Carley: Look, if they do something suspicious, we will take them out.  
Kevin: Hey Rolf, give me some of the biscu-  
Kevin stops when he sees Rolf and Doug eating all the biscuits.  
Rolf: Oh oh.  
Carley: What the fuck, guys?!  
Doug: Sorry, Carley.  
Edd: Oh dear.  
Kevin: Larry is gonna snap at us, again.  
The group get back to the motel.  
Lilly: So?  
Carley: The place looks safe enough. They have a sick cow so if we bring Katjaa and the group then they will feed us.  
Kenny: Sounds fair.  
Eddy: What's with the basket?  
Rolf and Doug gulp when the group looks at the basket.  
Larry: Do you have food?  
Doug: We... Kinda... Did.  
Lilly: WHAT?! YOU EAT THE FOOD?!  
Rolf: Rolf is sorry! Rolf's hunger got the better of Rolf! Please don't kick Rolf out of the group!  
Larry: I will strangle your goddamn neck!  
Kevin: Hey calm down! Rolf and Doug just got hungry!  
Lilly: Ok, we are going to the diary except Carley, Ben, Doug, Rolf and Kevin for not stopping Rolf and Doug from eating the foor.  
Kevin: Oh man, this isn't even fair.  
Kenny: What are we waiting for? Let's go.  
Clementine: Eddy, do you think Lee is ok?  
Eddy: I'm sure, Clem. Lee is a tough guy, I'm sure he is ok.  
Clementine: Ok.  
The group march towards the dairy.

The group arrives at the dairy.  
Kenny: Hey ya'll!  
The group sees Lee, the St. Johns and Mark who has a arrow in his shoulder much to the group's horror.  
Katjaa: Mark! Oh my God, what happened?!  
Lee: He got shot with an arrow!  
Lilly: Christ! Are you going to be ok?  
Mark: Yeah, I'm fine. I should just... pull it out...  
Brenda: Oh no, honey, c'mon, Brenda's got you. C'mon inside now. We'll have you sorted out.  
Brenda and Katjaa go with Mark.  
Larry: What kind of shit is this?  
Lee: We ran into some people on the way here... bandits I guess. I think it was them that attacked us.  
Andy: They gave us a lot of problems in the beggining, killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to make them stop by making a deal.  
Kenny: You know these people?!  
Danny: Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice but they did stop hasslin us.  
Larry: Goddamnit! Carley said this place is safe!  
Lee: Maybe it's not as safe as we thought.  
Andy: Look, I'm sorry, we never thought they were going to attack us. Ugh, I guess they were send by "him".  
Eddy: "Him" who?  
Danny: The leader of the Save-Lots. He is the biggest asshole. He has a name.  
Edd: You mean the "Phantom"? When those bandits were talking, they were talking about someone named the "Phantom".  
Danny: Yeah, but that's not his entire name.  
Eddy: Ok, what's his entire name?  
Andy:... "The Phantom of Peach Creek."  
The group is shocked when they hear this.  
Eddy:Peach Creek?! But that's our town.  
Edd: Which means that this "Phantom" is from Peach Creek. But who?  
Andy: Listen, we may had an agreement with those people but we won't stand for this shit!  
Danny: Ain't no way were gonna let those sons of bitches get away with this!  
Kenny: You know where these assholes are?  
Danny: I know where their camp is. Lee, if you have time, you can help me find their camp and strike them down.  
Lee: Ok.  
Lilly: Bandits? "Phantom of Peach Creek"? Are you serious? This place isn't safe, we can't stay here.  
Kenny: Not safe?! This place is a hell of a lot safer than that motor inn? I think us and our guns can handle a bunch of punks with bows and arrows and some mysterious "Phantom"! What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to.  
Larry: Wow! Cool your jets there, Rambo. These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat!  
Lee: I'm going with Danny to find the people who hurt Mark. You guys should stay here and be friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm gone.  
Larry: Well that's easy. I've got charm coming out of my ass!  
Lilly: Yeah... That's really charming, dad.  
Eddy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Lee: Where's Ben, Carley, Doug, Rolf and Kevin?  
Lilly: Since Doug and Rolf eat the food, those five are going to watch the motor inn until we come back.  
Andy: Hey kids, look what Lee did for you.  
Clementine and Duck see the swing.  
Clementine: A swing! I love swings! Come on, Duck!  
Duck: Yeah!  
Clementine: Thanks Lee, you're the best!  
Clementine and Duck run to the swing.  
Eddy: Well, they're happy atleast.  
Eddy looks at Edd who seems worried.  
Eddy: What's up Sock-head?  
Edd: I'm just thinking about this "Phantom of Peach Creek."  
Eddy: Yeah. Who is this creep, anyways?

To Be Continued.


	16. Suspicion

At the St. John Dairy, Lee walks over to Andy and Danny.  
Andy: We aren't gonna be safe if we don't deal with those bandits.  
Lee: Who the fuck are those people?  
Andy: They're called the Save-Lots.  
Danny: You're ready to go?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Lee and Danny prepare to leave and Clementine shows up.  
Clementine: You're going now?  
Lee: Yeah. I will be back, don't worry.  
Clementine: Ok. I want you to be lucky.  
Lee: Me too.  
Lee and Danny leave. Eddy walks over to Clem.  
Eddy: Hey Clem, you like the swing?  
Clementine: Yeah.  
Eddy: Well, come on.  
Eddy and Clementine walks over to Kenny and Duck.  
Eddy: Hey Kenny, Clementine would like to try the swing too.  
Kenny: Ok Duck, let Clementine have a turn.  
Duck: Ok.  
Duck jumps out of the swing. Clementine sits on the swing and Eddy pushes her on the swing.  
Eddy: Do you like the dairy, Clem?  
Clementine: It's very nice. It reminds of how everything used to be.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Clementine: Eddy, do you think things will go back to how they used to?  
Eddy: Yeah. I don't know, but one day, things will go back to normal here.  
Clementine: I hope so too. Are you ok?  
Eddy: I'm worried about Mark.  
Clementine: Do you think Mark is going to be ok?  
Eddy: Don't worry. He is going to be ok.  
Clementine: Do you think the bad people are going to get me?  
Eddy: No way. With me, Double-D, Ed, Lee and the others, you will be safe from the bad people. Ok, I think that's enough, Clem.  
Clementine: Ok, thanks for pushing me.  
Eddy: Ok Duck, have fun.  
Duck: YEAH!  
Kenny: Ok Duck, don't pop a gasket.  
Edd walks over to Lilly and Larry.  
Edd: Hello Ms. Lilly.  
Lilly: Hey, Edd. Do you think we should stay here?  
Edd: Well, the St. Johns are nice. They don't seem to be violent.  
Lilly: I don't know...  
Edd:... Ms. Lilly, can we please talk in private?  
Lilly: Ok...  
Edd and Lilly move away from Larry to talk.  
Edd: It's about your father. It's been three months and he still treats Lee like a criminal and treats the rest of my friends like filth.  
Lilly: Yeah, well don't expect that to change. That's just how he is.  
Edd: Did he treat you like that too?  
Lilly: Look, my dad can be an ass sometimes, I know that. But, he suffered a lot before this apocalypse happened. He lost everything except me.  
Edd: I'm sorry to hear that.  
Lilly: The only thing he has left is me now. So don't judge him, and don't judge me for sticking up for him. He's my dad and I love him.  
Edd: I understand now.  
Lilly goes back to her dad.  
Clementine walks over to Eddy.  
Eddy: What is it, Clem?  
Clementine: Eddy, can we go into the barn to pet Maybelle?  
Eddy: Maybelle?  
Clementine: The cow!  
Eddy: Oh yeah. Sure, let's go.  
Eddy and Clementine go into the barn. They see Maybelle and also there are Ed, Nazz, Kenny, Katjaa and Duck.  
Kenny: Hey you two.  
Eddy: We came here to see the cow. How is she doing?  
Katjaa: Well, Maybelle is pregnant?  
Eddy: Pregnant?  
Kenny: Yeah, ain't that a shock.  
Clementine: Can I pet her?  
Nazz: Of course, Clem.  
Clementine pets Maybelle. Suddenly, Ed jumps on Maybelle.  
Ed: Giddy up, Maybelle!  
Clementine: Ed, no!  
Katjaa: You're gonna hurt Maybelle like that, Ed!  
Eddy: Lumpy, you're gonna get us kicked out of here and Larry will kill us both!  
Ed: But Eddy, I just want to have fun!  
Eddy pushes Ed away.  
Eddy: There!  
Andy shows up.  
Andy: What's going on?  
Eddy: Nothing.  
Kenny: Nothing.  
Ed: Ed just wanted to ride M-  
Eddy punches Ed in the mouth.  
Eddy: SHUT IT!  
Andy: What was he trying to say?  
Eddy: Ummm, he was just saying that the dairy is cool.  
Andy: Well, it's good to hear that.  
Ed and Eddy come out of the barn and he sees that Lee and Danny have returned.  
Danny: That was a nice shot, wasn't it?  
Lee: Jesus, Danny!  
Danny: What? You're not feeling sorry for them now, right? Even after what they did to your friend?  
Brenda: You're back! What happened?  
Danny: Took care it of it, momma.  
Danny walks away, leaving Eddy confused.  
Brenda: Terry wouldn't want this.  
Lee: Terry?  
Brenda: My husband. Miss him every day.  
Lilly: Why don't you just go and ruin everything for everyone?!  
Kenny: Calm down princess, I'll do it myself.  
Kenny walks away and Lilly does so too.  
Lee: What's their problem?  
Brenda: I don't know. Squabbling I'm guessing. They do that a lot at the motel?  
Lee: Yeah. They are not exactly friends, they always fight about who is in charge.  
Brenda: That's probably just the hunger talking. Anyway, Lee, thank you for bringing Katjaa here, she is a lifesaver.  
Lee: Good to know that.  
Lee walks away. Eddy and Ed meet up with Edd and they go to Lee.  
Edd: Lee, you returned.  
Lee: Yeah...  
Eddy: What happened?  
Lee: We were trying to find the bandits. We found their camp but they weren't there. I also found Clementine's hat there.  
Eddy: Clementine's hat? Oh yeah! I remember now! She told me the pass couple of days that her hat was missing.  
Lee: Yeah, after that, we got ambushed by some crazy woman named Jolene. She was talking about how the Save-Lots and the "Phantom" took her daughter away. She was also talking something about the St. Johns but Danny shoot her before she could finish.  
Edd: Oh dear Lord!  
Ed: I told you that they were evil!  
Eddy: So what do we do?  
Lee:... I don't know if we should trust the St. Johns now.  
Edd: I agree.  
Eddy: Ok, let's go back in the barn to give Clem her hat back and then we will talk about it.

To Be Continued.


	17. Searching the Barn

The Eds and Lee get back in the barn.  
Lee: Hey Clem.  
Clementine: What is it, Lee?  
Lee gives Clementine her hat back.  
Clementine: My hat! You found it! Thank you.  
Lee: No problem.  
Clementine: Hey Lee, do you think you will ever have kids?  
Lee: I don't know.  
Clementine: I think you would be a good daddy.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Eddy notices a locked door at the end of the barn. Lee and the Eds come closer to the door.  
Kenny: You guys noticed it too?  
The Eds and Lee look at Kenny.  
Kenny: Guys, they are hiding something behind this door. I heard some screams in there.  
Eddy: Are you sure?  
Kenny: Yes.  
Ed: THEY'RE EVIL!  
Lee: Don't be paranoic, Kenny.  
Kenny: It's my job to be paranoic, Lee. I have my family here. What about Clem?  
Lee: I'll protect her no matter what.  
Kenny: I know you'll do that. Look, maybe we can bust the door and see what's inside.  
Lee: Ok, you bust the door and what if there is nothing wrong there? You just fucked up a chance for these kids to eat. Think Kenny!  
Kenny: Ok professor. What are you thinking?  
Lee: Let me see.  
Lee looks at the door's lock.  
Kenny: Hey, Lee. You know how to pick a lock, right?  
Lee: No. Why would you think that?  
Kenny:... Because you know, you're urban?  
Edd: Oh my!  
Ed: Kenny said the "U" word!  
Lee: Oh, you did not say what I think you're saying.  
Kenny: Jesus man! I'm from Florida! Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth, sorry!  
Lee: Hm... Maybe we can use some sort of tool or something.  
Andy: Can I help you guys?  
Edd: Ummmmm...  
Eddy: Kenny is just worried about this door.  
Andy: The door? Oh, it's nothing. Just a tip, guys: don't fuck with the door. Momma can get very angry about that.  
Andy walks away.  
Edd: We'll have to distract him.  
Lee: I know.  
Lee and the Eds come out of the barn and they Larry and Brenda laughing.  
Larry: So, how does a woman like you run a dairy farm by yourself?  
Brenda: Oh, I managed to do just fine. Plus, I have my boys to do the work over here.  
Eddy: Ewwww.  
Edd: I don't know if I'm a fan of this relationship.  
Ed: Larry and Brenda, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-  
Eddy: I'M GOING TO PUKE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!  
Lee finds a toolbox and opens it. He finds a multi-tool. He grabs it and goes to the generator. He pushes the power switch button and the generator stops. He opens the panel by using the multi-tool. He uses the multi-tool to grab the belt.  
Lee: There. That should do it.  
Andy comes out of the barn.  
Andy: Ugh, where did Danny find this piece of shit? Awwww, fucking thing threw a BELT! Fuck! Son of a... FUCK!  
Lee walks over to the Eds.  
Eddy: Good job Lee.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Edd: Now we can go in the barn to unlock the door.  
Lee and the Eds go into the barn, before they unlock the door, they hear something ringing. Meaning it's dinner time.  
Duck: Mom! Dad! Dinner time! It's dinner time!  
Katjaa: Ok honey, let's get dad.  
Duck: Dad! C'mon! Let's eat!  
Katjaa: Kenny? C'mon, don't make the children wait.  
Kenny: I'll make an excuse for you guys.  
Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Clementine and Nazz, Leaving Lee and the Eds alone.  
Eddy: Ok, let's do this.  
Lee uses the multi-tool, gets rid of the screws and the door is unlocked.  
Eddy: Bingo!  
Lee: Now, let's see what's inside.  
Lee opens the door and they are horrified when they see the room. The room has sharp objects and everything is covered in blood.  
Andy: Haven't you guys heard the bell?  
The Eds and Lee turn to Andy who is smilling at them.  
Andy: Dinner time...  
Ed: EVIL!  
Eddy: What do you have in there?  
Andy: Look, there is nothing you guys have to be worried about. Me and Danny catch animals and we skin them here. Momma doesn't want us to make mess in the house so...  
Lee: Ok.  
Lee and the Eds come out of the barn.  
Eddy: I definitely don't trust them, now.  
Lee: Yeah, me neither. After we eat, we get out of here.  
Edd: I concur.  
Ed: I din't get to ride on Maybelle!  
Eddy: SHUT UP, ED!

To Be Continued.


	18. The Truth is Revealed

It is night outside and everybody is in the house.  
Duck: Biscuits, wow!  
Larry: Brenda, you are a angel.  
Everybody is sitting at the table except Lee and the Eds.  
Brenda: Oh, isn't this a joy?  
Lee: Where's Mark.  
Brenda: Now don't you worry about him. I've already brought some food up. You just let him rest.  
Edd: Umm... Mind if we wash our hands first?  
Brenda: Bathroom's right outside the hall. And you fellows be sure to get under your nails, you've been muckin around the dirt all day.  
Eddy: You got it.  
Lee, Edd and Eddy move while Ed just sits there. Eddy grabs him by his eyebrow.  
Eddy: Come on, Lumpy!  
Ed: I want to eat, Eddy!  
Slowly, the Eds and Lee climb up the stairs quietly. Edd opens the closet and finds morphine.  
Edd: I found some... Morphine.  
Lee: Why the hell do they need morphine?  
Edd: I don't know.  
Ed: Hey look guys! A power cord.  
Lee puts the power cord together and they can see some light.  
Lee: What the hell?  
Edd: I have a bad feeling about this.  
Eddy: Let's check the other room.  
Lee and the Eds go into the room where Mark is but he isn't there.  
Edd: Mark isn't here.  
Eddy: Great, more lies.  
Ed: Look!  
Ed points to the bookshelf and underneath, they can see light.  
Lee: Hm...  
Lee and the Eds push the bookshelf. They open the door and... They find Mark who doesn't have any legs!  
Mark: Lee... Eds...  
Edd: OH MY!  
Lee: Mark! What the hell happened to you, man?!  
Mark:... Brothers...  
Eddy: Where are your legs?!  
Mark: Don't... Eat... Dinner.  
Ed: THEY'RE EVIL!  
Brenda: Lee? Eds? Did you fall in?! Dinner's on the table and everybody's having at!  
Edd: Oh no...  
Eddy: And the dinner is...  
Ed: MARK'S LEGS!  
Lee: Clementine!  
Lee and the Eds rush over and they get to dinner. Clementine is about to eat.  
Lee and the Eds: CLEMENTINE, DON'T!  
Clementine stops and everybody looks at Lee and the Eds.  
Kenny: Jesus guys! Did you find something?  
Larry: Ah, sit your asses down, boys! This lady has made you a meal!  
Eddy: You guys are eating-  
Ed: MARK'S LEGS!  
Nazz: What?!  
Lilly: Don't be crazy!  
Kenny: You're scaring the kids, Ed.  
Lilly: Guys, what the hell is wrong with you?!  
Larry: Don't indulge them, Lilly. It's always something with these guys.  
Eddy: It's the truth! You gotta listen to us!  
Edd: Ms. Brenda, please tell me that this isn't true!  
Brenda looks down.  
Brenda: It's true...  
Danny: Everything could of turned ok for you folks.  
Andy: He would of died anyways! We gotta be thinking about living!  
Eddy: Living?! YOU'RE EATING SOME GUY'S LEGS!  
Brenda: Settle down, honey. Growing up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you've got monsters roaming around, that do nothing but eat people! And for what? To continue to rot until they eat some more! And that monster, the "Phantom" killed my husband, Terry! He made us watch him killing Terry and then he laughed at us! And now, we are his slaves...  
Edd: Please, let us go!  
Brenda just looks down.  
Brenda: Andy is right, we go after folks who were going to die anyways, one way or another.  
Danny:... Like ya'll.  
Eddy: Kenny, grab your gun!  
Katjaa: Kenny, no!  
Andy grabs his gun and aims it at everybody.  
Andy: Nobody is going anywhere.  
Danny gets his rifle.  
Danny: We've got lots of use for ya'll right here...  
Larry: What the fu! The fucking what!  
Lilly: PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN! WE'RE WALKING OUT OF HERE!  
Kenny: DON'T HURT MY FUCKING FAMILY!  
Lee: Eveybody! It's going to be ok!  
Clementine: Lee... Lee...  
Andy grabs Clementine by her hair, angering Lee and Eddy.  
Lee: I'LL KILL YOU!  
Eddy: NOT IF I GET HIM FIRST!  
Danny stops Lee and Eddy. Suddenly, a crash is heard. Mark is crawling on the floor.  
Mark: Please... Somebody, help me.  
Everybody gasps. Lee looks at Clementine who looks horrified.  
Lee: CLEMENTINE!  
Danny knocks Lee and the Eds with his rifle.

To Be Continued.


	19. The Meatlocker

The Eds wake up and they find themselves in a meatlocker with Lee, Larry, Lilly, Kenny and Clementine. Larry is banging on the door, Lilly is puking, Kenny is trying to find a way to escape, Clementine is terrified and Lee wakes up.  
Clementine: Lee! Eds!  
Clementine comes up to both Lee and the Eds.  
Clementine: It was Mark! They were trying to make us eat Mark's legs!  
Edd: But you din't eat them, right?  
Clementine: No.  
Larry: The rest of us did goddamnit! If you hadn't drag your feet-  
Lilly: Dad, now's not the time.  
Lee: Are you ok, Clementine? They haven't hurt you did they?  
Clementine: No.  
Larry: OPEN THIS DOOR!  
Kenny: Lee! Eds! Those bastards have my family and Nazz! We got to get the fuck out of here!  
Larry: These morons brought us here!  
Kenny: Can everybody shut the fuck up?!  
Clementine: I'm scared.  
Eddy: Don't be. We will figure out a way to escape.  
Edd looks at a vent.  
Edd: Hmmm... Maybe we could use-  
Larry: I'm gonna break this door!  
Lilly: Dad, calm down!  
Larry gets a heart attack.  
Lilly: Easy...  
Larry: Ugh... Oh God!  
Larry falls down much to everybody's horror.  
Lilly: Dad?! DAD! My God, he isn't breathing. I think he had a heart attack.  
Kenny: Shit! Is he dead?  
Lilly: No! Somebody help me!  
Kenny: Fuuuuuckkk! If he's dead...  
Lilly: He's not dead!  
Kenny: Guys, he is going to turn. You guys saw that bastard at the motel, how fast he turned.  
Lilly: What are you saying?  
Kenny: I'm sorry, Lilly. But in few minutes, we are going to have a pissed off dead guy!  
Lilly: FUCK YOU! WE CAN BRING HIM BACK! LEE!  
Kenny: We'll mourn him later. Now, we have to make sure he doesn't come back.  
Clementine: NO!  
Lilly: GODDAMNIT, KENNY! HE IS NOT DEAD!  
Eddy: Guys, I think he is right.  
Edd: But Eddy, maybe we can help Larry.  
Eddy: How Double-D? We don't have any pills to help him this time and if he wakes up as a walker, he is going to kill us!  
Kenny: That's right. We have to finish him!  
Lilly: NO!  
Ed: I'm scared!  
Lee: Guys, let's calm down!  
Eddy: Calm down?! Larry is going to turn into a walker and you're telling us to calm down?!  
Lilly: SHUT UP!  
Lee:... We have to help him!  
Lee and Edd rush over to help Larry.  
Kenny: LEE!  
Eddy: DOUBLE-D!  
Edd: Is he breathing?  
Lilly: No! I don't think so.  
Lee: Let us perform the CPR. Check his pulse.  
Lee and Edd begin the CPR on Larry.  
Eddy: Screw this! Let's kill him already.  
Kenny: I fucking agree!  
Kenny and Eddy both get a salt lick and they smash Larry's head with it, much to everybody's horror.  
Lilly: NO!  
Lee: KENNY! EDDY! WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Kenny and Eddy look horrified and what they have done.  
Kenny: We... We din't mean to... WE HAD TO DO IT!  
Lee: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!  
Kenny: Yes I do Lee! I was counting on you man!  
Edd: EDDY! What have you done?!  
Eddy: My job! Protecting you all from Larry!  
Edd: We could of brought him back!  
Eddy: Yeah right!  
Edd: EDDY! I had enough of your attitude!  
Ed: Guys, please stop fighting!  
Eddy and Edd: STAY OUT OF THIS ED!  
Kenny walks over to Lilly who is crying over Larry's corpse.  
Kenny: I'm sorry... I...  
Lilly: DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!  
Clementine begins to cry.  
Lee: Clementine...  
Lee walks over to Clem.  
Lee: Are you ok?  
Clementine: Is it over?  
Lee: Yes...  
The Eds walk over to Lee and Clementine.  
Clementine: Why Eddy?! Lilly said he wasn't dead!  
Eddy: Yes he was, Clem.  
Clementine: How do you know?  
Eddy:... I had to do it.  
Clementine cries even more but Lee hugs her.  
Lee: Everything is going to be ok, Clem.  
Clementine: Ok. You figured out a way out of here?  
Edd: I managed to figure out a way: the vent! But we have to remove it.  
Lee: We could use the multi-tool.  
Lee tries to find the multi-tool.  
Eddy: Well?  
Lee: They took it. Shit!  
Clementine: Maybe we can use something else. I have a rock.  
Lee: No, a rock won't work.  
Edd: Din't Larry mention back in the motor inn that he has 60 cents?  
Lee: Yeah he did say that.  
Edd: Maybe we could use the cents to remove the vent. But...  
Lee walks over to Lilly.  
Lilly: He was still alive, Lee... He was still alive.  
Lee: I know Lilly... Look, back in the motor inn, Larry mentioned something about keeping 60 cents in his pocket. Maybe we can use that to get us out of here.  
Lilly: What do you want? To loot his corpse?!  
Lee: Your permission.  
Lilly:... Do what you have to do.  
Lee checks Larry's corpse and he finds 60 cents.  
Lee: Ok, I got them.  
Lee uses a coin and manages to remove the vent.  
Kenny: Well, there's our way out, Lee.  
Eddy: Yeah...  
Lee: Clementine can fit through.  
Eddy: Really? You're going to use her?  
Lee: I'm not using her.  
Lee walks over to Clementine.  
Lee: Think you can do this?  
Clementine: I'm scared.  
Lee: It's ok to be scared.  
Kenny: We need you, Clementine.  
Clementine:... Ok.  
Ed helps Clementine get in the hole.  
Clementine: What do I do after I get out?  
Lee: Try to find something to unlock the door.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Clementine crawls through the vent.  
Eddy: If she gets hurt, it's your fault guys.  
Edd: Eddy, please...  
Clementine: AH!  
Eddy: Oh man!  
The door opens and it's Clementine.  
Lee: Did you get hurt?  
Clementine: No, but there is a man outside.  
Kenny tries to go.  
Lee: Where do you think you're going?  
Kenny: Why do you care?  
Kenny goes away.  
Lee: KENNY!  
Edd walks over to Lilly.  
Edd: Ms. Lilly, we have to go.  
Lilly: I know... Just give me a minute...  
Eddy: Come on, we have to go.  
Lee: Clementine, watch Lilly, ok?  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee and the Eds get out of the meatlocker.

To Be Continued.


	20. Taking Care of Danny and Brenda

Lee and the Eds are in the backroom. Kenny is in there aswell.  
Kenny: I knew it. This is a goddamn slaughter house!  
The guys see some weapons on the table. A hook and a taser. Ed takes the hook and Edd takes the taser.  
Ed: I'm the Hook!  
Edd: Ed, please!  
Kenny tries to open the door.  
Lee: Kenny, what are you doing?  
Kenny: I'm going to save my family.  
Outside, Danny St. John is sitting in the rain, talking to himself. The guys sneak very carefully and then Andy shows up and they hide in the stall.  
Andy: Danny, what are you doing?  
Danny: Just guarding the place, like you said.  
While they are talking, Lee, Kenny and the Eds plan.  
Edd: What do we do?  
Kenny: We have to take them by surprise.  
Eddy: Yeah!  
Lee: Let's see what they are doing.  
Lee opens the door a bit and he sees Danny putting a bear trap.  
Edd: Hmmmm. It looks like Danny is the one who put the bear trap in the forest.  
Kenny: Lee? What is he doing now?  
Lee opens the door and Danny aims his rifle at him. Lee grabs his rifle and shoots the roof. Edd tases Danny but Danny kicks him. Ed stabs him with the hook and Danny punches him aswell. He aims his gun at Lee, Ed and Edd and both Kenny and Eddy are just watching. Suddenly, Lilly shows up and stabs Danny with the hook many times until he falls and gets his leg in the bear trap.  
Eddy and Kenny come out and Lee, Edd and Ed look at them with disappointment.  
Katjaa: AAAAAHHHHHHH!  
Nazz: LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
They hear Katjaa and Nazz's screams and Kenny runs out of the barn. Lee gets a pitchfork and aims it at Danny.  
Danny: Errrrrgghh! You see?! You understand, don't you?! You can have me! It's how the world works now, give part of yourself so others can live!  
Lilly: I should fucking kill you right now!  
Lee: That's why you killed that woman! She was going to reveal the truth!  
Danny: You weren't ready to hear it, Lee. I had to stop her... You gotta keep me alive! If the meat gets tainted, you can't eat it.  
Edd: You're the one who's tainted!  
Danny: You can't kill me! Just like how you couldn't kill Jolene!  
Lee throws the pitchfork away.  
Lee: This isn't how the world works now. You won't make me kill you!  
Clementine shows up aswell.  
Katjaa: NOOOOOOOO!  
Nazz: AAAAAAH!  
Lee: Katjaa!  
Edd: Nazz!  
Lilly: Go! I'll keep an eye on Clementine.  
Lee: Take care of her.  
Lee and the Eds go to help Katjaa and Nazz. Eddy looks at Clementine who is scared of him and now he is beggining to feel bad about crushing Larry's head.

Lee and the Eds are outside in the rain. They see the St. Johns house. Suddenly, they hear a walker. They see it in the cornfield but it gets stabbed by a pitchfork, and the person who takes the pitchfork is... Rolf! Carley, Doug, Kevin, Rolf, and Ben show up.  
Lee: Guys!  
Carley: Lee? Eds?  
Doug: What's going on?  
Ben: Ouch!  
Rolf: Forgive Rolf, Ben the clumsy one.  
Ben: Watch where you aim that thing!  
Carley: Guys, be quiet! Is everybody ok? You guys have been gone way too long.  
Edd: The St. Johns are cannibals!  
Ed: They're evil!  
Kevin: Oh man!  
Ben: I told you we couldn't trust them!  
Carley: Where is everybody?  
Lee: Larry is dead! They chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed us with them!  
Carley: Shit! Is everybody else ok?  
Lee: They still got Katjaa, Duck and Nazz in the house. And I don't know where the fuck Kenny is.  
Kevin: Wait, they got Nazz?!  
Edd: Yes.  
Kevin: We have to rescue her!  
Carley: You can't just go in there! You will get shoot!  
Kevin: But!  
Lee: Look, the main gate is too dangerous, go around the fence and see if there's a back way in. We'll keep looking for Kenny.  
Edd: Do you have a weapon?  
Carley: Don't leave home without it. Guys, stay close, and guys be careful.  
Carley, Doug, Rolf, Kevin and Ben leave. Lee and the Eds go towards the house and they can hear Katjaa's screams.  
Katjaa: No! Oh God! Please no!  
Brenda: Just shut up and he'll be fine!  
Andy: Something's up. I'm gonna take the boy and check around.  
Nazz: Don't you dare!  
Katjaa: No, please don't take my boy!  
Andy: Let go woman!  
Nazz: Leave Duck, alone!  
Brenda: Settle down. I don't want to hurt ya'll.  
Brenda notices something outside.  
Brenda: Andy? Danny, is that you? What's going on out there?  
Eddy: The jig is up, Brenda!  
Brenda goes back in the house. Lee and the Eds enter in the house. Brenda holds both Katjaa and Nazz and has a gun.  
Katjaa: LEE! EDS!  
Nazz: GUYS!  
Brenda: Stay back! You boys just had to go snooping around, din't you?!  
Lee: Let them go, Brenda!  
Brenda aims her gun at them.  
Brenda: Boys, please don't you take another step!  
Edd: Ms. Brenda, come on, you know you don't want to do this!  
Brenda: Just go away and leave us be!  
Lee and the Eds walk slowly until Brenda points her gun at them and they stop.  
Brenda: Stay right there! I mean it!  
Lee: Think about what you are doing! It doesn't have to end this way!  
Brenda: I'll kill them, Lee!  
Katjaa: Just let us go!  
Eddy notices something. It's Mark and he is a walker now.  
Eddy: Mark...  
Lee and the Eds move again until Brenda stops them.  
Brenda: Stay back! Don't do anything stupid!  
Lee: Brenda, think about this!  
Nazz: Please, listen to him!  
Brenda: I'll do it!  
Katjaa: Please...  
Lee and the Eds move again and Brenda stops them.  
Brenda: I don't want to kill you, boys!  
Edd: Ms. Brenda, please don't make this much worse.  
Brenda: Just stop!  
Lee and the Eds move again and Brenda gets caught by Mark and gets eaten by him.  
Brenda: AAAAAAHHHHH!  
Katjaa and Nazz escape.  
Edd: Nazz, are you ok?  
Nazz: I'm fine, dude.  
Katjaa: They took Duck! Where's Kenny?!  
Andy: I said don't move asshole!  
Kenny: Don't you fucking hurt him!  
Katjaa: Oh my God!  
Lee, the Eds, Nazz and Katjaa run out of the house.

To Be Continued.


	21. The Showdown

Lee, Eds, Nazz and Katjaa see Kenny and Andy. Andy holds Duck and aims his gun at his head.  
Kenny: Let him go goddamnit!  
Andy: Not a chance!  
Lee: Andy!  
Andy: Shut up!  
Andy shoots Kenny in the stomach.  
Katjaa: AAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Duck: DAD!  
Edd: Mr. St. John!  
Andy: Who the fuck do you think you people are?! Look at what you did!  
Lee: Calm down!  
Andy: Calm down? What for, huh? All we ever wanted was just some gas!  
Rolf jumps in and stabs Andy with his pitchfork, he gets blinded by Doug's laser pointer and gets shot in the ear by Carley. Duck escapes and Lee runs to Andy who tries to grab his gun. Both are struggling and they both fall and break a fence. Andy kicks Lee, grabs him and he is about to shove him in the electric fence but Lee is resisting. Lilly and Clementine come out of the barn.  
Lee: LILLY!  
Lilly uses Danny's rifle and shoots Andy. Andy falls down and Lee sits on him and punches him many times. The entire group is together and they watch Lee beating up Andy. Lee gets up and tries to go towards the group.  
Andy: Is that all you got Lee? You ain't shit!  
Lee: IT'S OVER!  
Andy: FUCK YOU! As soon as Dan and momma come here, you're fucked!  
Lee: They aren't coming!  
Andy: Lee, what do you mean? What the fuck do you mean?!  
Lee stays quiet and walks away.  
Andy: DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME, LEE!  
Andy gets on his knees.  
Andy: GET BACK HERE AND FINISH THIS, LEE!  
Lee doesn't look at him and walks away.  
Andy: LEEEEEEEEE!  
The generator stops.  
Clementine: They're getting in!  
The walkers show up and they break the electric fence.  
Andy: LEEEEEEEEE!  
Lee: Let's go.  
Lee and the group walks away. Lilly looks at Andy one more time and leaves aswell.  
Andy: Lee... Lee...

To Be Continued.


	22. It's Not Stealing If You Need It

The group is in the forest, going back to the motor inn.  
Carley: Hey, Lee. I'm sorry about what happened.  
Lee: It's a good thing you guys showed up and distracted Andy.  
Carley: Did they really kill people? For food?  
Lee: Yes.  
Carley: That is just sick! Clementine, does she know?  
Lee: She isn't stupid, Carley.  
Carley: Katjaa grabbed this while she was in the house. I guess it belongs to you?  
Carley shows him a cam camcorder.  
Lee: I found this at the bandits camp. Wanna take it?  
Carley: I think you should have it. Sometimes it helps to have something you can document your thought on.  
Doug: Yeah. Although, it doesn't have any batteries.  
Edd: Doug, is it me or are you a bit thin?  
Doug: Well, after the group left, Carley made me and Rolf do one thousand push-ups for eating the biscuits.  
Carley: Atleast it teached you a lesson.  
Doug: Yeah, you don't need to remind me.  
Ever since the meatlocker, Eddy hasn't talked with Edd.  
Edd: Eddy, can you please listen to me?  
Eddy just walks and doesn't look at Edd.  
Edd: EDDY!  
Eddy: What do you want? It seems you care more about Lilly than you care about me and Clementine.  
Edd: That's not true.  
Eddy: Oh really? Then why did you try to save a stupid old man, huh?  
Edd: He could of been revived!  
Eddy: AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT EXACTLY?!  
Kevin buts in the fight.  
Kevin: Wow, guys, what's going on.  
Eddy walks away.  
Edd: It's nothing.  
Kevin: So Larry is dead?  
Edd: Yes.  
Kevin: You know, I once said that I would jump in joy if Larry dies, but right now I don't feel like jumping.  
Katjaa is helping Kenny with his wound in the stomach.  
Kenny: Aaaahh!  
Katjaa: Are you ok?  
Kenny: I'm going to be fine. I'm just not as young as I used to be.  
Lee shows up.  
Kenny: Hon, go on ahead and give me and Lee a second?  
Katjaa and Duck walk away.  
Kenny:... There's going to be fallout.  
Lee:... For killing Lilly's dad? Yeah.  
Kenny: What do you think?  
Lee: You're not a hero. You destroyed two lives in that meatlocker.  
Kenny walks away.  
Lee: Kenny, you're not a bad guy, but fuck. What are we going to do now?  
Kenny stays quiet and walks away. Clementine shows up.  
Lee: Come on, Clementine, stay close.  
Clementine: Lee... Are those bad people dead?  
Lee: I don't know. I think they are alive and suffering.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Duck: Dad? What's that noise?  
The group hears a strange noise.  
Ed: Maybe it's an alien spaceship!  
Kenny: It sounds like a car.  
Ben: Oh God, not more strangers.  
They spot the car, it is a station wagon and the door is open. Lee sneaks quietly and shouts.  
Lee: Don't shoot! We aren't going to hurt you!  
Lee sneaks up and he looks in the car. The keys are inside and he takes them.  
Kenny: Oh crap!  
Eddy: What?  
Kenny: Guys, you've got to see this.  
In back of the car, there are many supplies.  
Kenny: There is a shit load of food and supplies back here!  
The group sees this and they are amazed.  
Kevin: Dude!  
Rolf: HOORAY! We're saved!  
Nazz: This can't be...  
Katjaa: This food could save all of us.  
Lilly:... Not ALL of us.  
Ben: Look, we don't know if these people are dead.  
Lilly: If they come back, then were just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives.  
Clementine: This stuff isn't ours.  
Duck: Dad, who's car is it?  
Kenny: You don't have to worry about that, Duck. It's ours now.  
Katjaa: It's abandoned, Ducky. Dont' worry.  
Clementine: And what if it's not?  
Everybody looks at Clementine.  
Clementine: What if it's not abandoned? What if it is someone's?  
Lee: You're right, we shouldn't take this.  
Edd: I agree.  
Eddy: Are you serious?  
Kenny: What?! Did you get some meal back there the rest of us missed out on?! We have to take this stuff.  
Edd: But maybe Clementine is right.  
Lee: We'll survive without it.  
Kenny: The hell we will! The rest of us are taking this stuff.  
Lee gives Kenny the keys.  
Eddy: Now, let's see what we have here.  
Ed: Yummy!  
Lee, Clementine and Edd are the only ones who don't take the food. The group takes the supplies. Eddy notices a hoodie and takes it. He walks over to Clem.  
Eddy: Hey Clem, maybe you should have this.  
Clementine:... It's not mine, Eddy.  
Eddy: Look, we're not like the bandits. We din't hurt people to get this.  
Clementine:... I don't want it.  
Eddy looks at Clementine and it's as if she doesn't want to talk with him.  
Eddy: Ok, but if it gets colder, you will need it.  
Carley and Doug show up.  
Carley: Hey, we found some batteries in one of those boxes, maybe they can work with your camcorder. Here, you can have some too, for your walkie-talkie.  
Carley gives Clementine the batteries.  
Lee: Batteries huh? Think you can handle them?  
Carley: You're not gonna let me live that down are you?  
Doug: Nope, he won't.  
Carley gives Lee the batteries for his camcorder. It works and Carley looks at it.  
Carley: Oh God... Lee, Eds, you better see this.  
Lee looks at the camcorder.  
Lee: Oh shit.  
We see the motor inn where we see Larry and Mark moving a couch, Lee and Ed pushing a car and Eddy sitting next to Clementine and he looks at her drawing and smiles. Suddenly, the camcorder falls down and we see the bandits approach somebody.  
Lee: That's the woman from the forest, Jolene.  
Jolene: JAKE, BART, LINDA AND YA'LL FUCKING SICKOS FROM THE SAVE-LOTS! THE CALL YA'LL BANDITS! BUT YOU'RE FUCKING RAPIST MONST-  
Suddenly, we see the motor inn again and we see Eddy talking with Clem.  
Jolene: Oh darlin baby, look at you. Look. At. You. Oh, you need a mama, sweetheart. We won't let the "Phantom" get you, will we?  
Eddy: Hey Clem, how are you doing?  
Clementine: Ok.  
Eddy: Where's your hat?  
Clementine: I don't know. Can you help me find it?  
Eddy: Sure, where is it?  
Clementine: I had it a of days ago.  
Eddy: I promise I'll find it.  
The camcorder now shifts to Jolene.  
Jolene: You all thinking you're safe, sitting there acting like the things are the way they used to be. The dead don't kill their own. It's the living you gotta be afraid of... Whatever you do, beware of the "Phantom"! He is a liar! He has many names and the "Phantom of Peach Creek" is one of them! He killed my daughter for fun! He took her... Don't worry, little girl. The "Phantom" and those bandits got their eye on that dairy. As long as they keep getting food from them, you'll be safe. I promise.  
And the video ends.  
Edd: Oh dear.  
Ed: Cool.  
Carley: It looks like this "Phantom" will try to find us after he finds out about the dairy.  
Lee: Shit.  
Eddy: You know, my question is, who the heck is this "Phantom of Peach Creek"?!

We see Clementine away from the group and she hears some static noise. It's coming from her walkie-talkie.  
Voice: Hello?... Is there somebody out there?  
Clementine grabs the walkie-talkie.  
Clementine: Hello.  
Voice: Who is this?  
Clementine: My name is Clementine. Who are you?  
Voice:... Clementine, huh? Hehehehehe. Well, you can call me... The "Phantom of Peach Creek".  
And the screen fades to black.

To Be Continued in Episode 3 Long Ed Ahead.


	23. Back in Macon

Episode 3 Long Ed Ahead

We see the Eds, Lee and Kenny back in Macon where everything is almost destroyed. We see the drugstore and a helicopter crashed right into it. The boys are searching for supplies and they haven't found anything.  
Kenny: Well, this is our lucky day.  
Eddy: So what do we do?  
Lee: Let's get in the drugstore.  
The boys head towards the drugstore. Ever since the meatlocker, Eddy hasn't been talking with Edd and still treats him like a traitor. Kenny is angry with Lee for not helping him.  
Kenny: Have you made up your mind yet?  
Lee: About what?  
Kenny: About leaving Macon.  
Lee: We should go, the motel will fall soon.  
Kenny: Finally.  
The boys reach the drugstore.  
Kenny: Ok, just like last time. Over the rig, into the pharmacy and scrape together whatever supplies are left.  
Edd: We din't leave much in there.  
Kenny: We're out of options. Something's better than nothing.  
Kenny climbs up the ladder on the truck and accidently breaks the ladder/  
Kenny: Shit!  
Lee: You're ok?  
Kenny: The ladder's come loose. I'm not sure how many more trips she's got in her.  
Lee: I'm not sure how many trips we've got in us.  
Kenny: No kidding.  
Eddy: So what do we do?  
Edd: Hmmm.  
Edd sees a jeep.  
Edd: Maybe we can use that.  
Ed: Can I ride the jeep, Double-D? Can I?  
Edd: No, Ed. We have to use this jeep to get in the drugstore.  
Lee takes the winch and pulls it.  
Kenny: Lilly's not doing so good, huh?  
Lee: Not so good. I'm worried.  
Kenny: No shit you're worried. She's gonna snap.  
Edd: Well losing a parent is terrible and traumatic, but I don't think she will do something extreme.  
Eddy: You're just saying that because you like her more than me.  
Edd: Eddy, please.  
Eddy: Shut it.  
Lee attaches the winch into the trailer axle.  
Eddy: Ok, now what?  
Edd pushes the winch controller and the jeep moves.  
Eddy:... Hey, Lee.  
Lee: What is it?  
Eddy: Is Clementine still upset with me for taking the stuff from the station wagon?  
Lee: I don't know. But I'm sure she doesn't hate you.  
Eddy: I hope...  
The jeep stops next to the truck. Lee and the Eds get on the jeep.  
Kenny: Duck was asking me about Hershel's farm last night.  
Lee: Really? I wasn't sure it phased him.  
Kenny:... Of course it did.  
Eddy: What did he say?  
Kenny: He just woke in the middle of the night, screaming his head off, he thinks he killed Hershel's son.  
Edd: Oh dear...  
Kenny: Well, we actually killed him. Ok Ed, you first.  
Ed grabs Kenny's hand and gets on the truck.  
Kenny: Edd.  
Edd grabs Kenny's hand and gets on too.  
Kenny: Eddy.  
Eddy grabs Kenny's hand and gets on too.  
Kenny: Now you, Lee.  
Lee: Are you sure you can do it?  
Kenny: Lee, I'm fine don't worry.  
Lee grabs Kenny's hand but Kenny's wound starts acting up and accidently drops Lee.  
Edd: Lee, are you ok?  
Lee: I'm ok.  
Eddy: Kenny, what happened?  
Kenny: Ugh, that damn wound still hurts.  
Edd: Maybe you should re-  
Suddenly, the boys hear a scream, it's a woman's scream. The woman comes out of a store and walkers are behind her.  
Kenny: Shit, is that a walker?!  
Lee: Walkers don't scream do they?  
Kenny: I don't know!  
Edd: We've got to save her.  
Kenny: But how, there's too many of them.  
Ed: Maybe we can fight them off like in that movie when the hero uses a chainsaw.  
Eddy: Ed, no time for your dumb movies.  
A walker bites the woman in her leg.  
Edd: She's bitten, we have to put her out of her misery.  
Kenny: Or... Maybe she can help us.  
Lee: What?  
Kenny: She'll distract the walkers and she'll buy us time and we get in the drugstore, take the supplies and leave.  
Eddy: I agree. Come on, let's go.  
Edd: But we can't just leave her like that. Right Lee?  
Lee doesn't know what to do but Kenny's right.  
Lee: Let's go.  
Edd: Oh dear...  
Lee gets on the truck and the boys get in the drugstore.  
Kenny: Ok, let's take whatever is left here and get out!  
Eddy: You got it!  
Lee and the Eds go to every shelf and they take everything. Suddenly, they hear walkers.  
Kenny: Shit! Come on guys!  
Kenny and Eddy run forward. Lee, Edd and Ed try to follow them, but walkers burst in through the door and the door falls on Lee, Edd and Ed. Edd looks at Kenny and Eddy and they both do nothing and they glare at them much to Edd's annoyance. Lee, Edd and Ed push the door and they get up. Kenny aims his gun at the walkers.  
Kenny: Fridge!  
Ed pushes the fridge on the floor to block the walkers.  
Kenny: There's too many of them! Let's get out!  
Kenny and the Eds run away. Lee follows them but he gets attacked by a walker who looks like a pilot. Lee struggles with the walker but he pushes it and it gets impaled by a spike. Lee catches up with Kenny and the Eds.  
Lee: What was that, Kenny?  
Edd: Yes, why did you and Eddy leave us to die?  
Kenny: Look, you guys survived ok? Now let's go.  
Kenny and the Eds get out. Lee looks at the drugstore one more time and gets out aswell.

To Be Continued.


	24. The Investigation

At the motor inn, there are arrows on the wall, meaning that the bandits attacked the place. Ben is on watch and Lee, Kenny and the Eds arrive. Eddy looks at Clementine and it looks like she is talking on her walkie-talkie. She sees Eddy and runs up to him.  
Clementine: Eddy look! Rolf found these stickers in a drawer and I put them on my walkie-talkie.  
Eddy: That's great, Clem.  
Lee: That's nice, sweet-pea. Look, we'll talk more in a minute, ok?  
Clementine nods and walks away. Lee knocks on the door and Lilly comes out.  
Kenny: Looks like we have the kid on watch again.  
Lilly: So, what did you get?  
Kenny: Might aswell just leave sign out there saying "The men are gone. Come and rape our women and children."  
Lilly: Ha.  
Lilly takes Lee's backpack and sees the supplies.  
Lilly: Good job. If we keep on like this, we'll get through the winter.  
Kenny: The winter?! We'll freeze are asses here!  
Lilly: Because going with the RV after you and Eddy killed my dad is so appealing.  
Eddy: Not this again...  
Kenny: Me and Eddy will do anything to keep this place safe.  
Edd: We have to think about the kids. We have to move eventually.  
Lilly: It's suicide out there!  
Kenny: We'll die in here.  
Lilly: You're right. Maybe you and Eddy will see someone sleeping and kill one of us.  
Eddy: Oh shut up!  
Carley and Doug show up.  
Carley: At it again, are we?  
Kenny: Can it, Carley.  
Doug: You guys are debating again?  
Eddy: Shut it, Doug.  
Edd: We have all the protection we need here.  
Eddy: And when the bandits will show up and put a gun next to your head, you will say the same thing Sock-head?  
Lilly: Everything that happens it's just an excuse to leave. All I want is a week of peace, of not hearing it!  
Kenny: Do you know how we got these supplies? We let a woman get eaten.  
Katjaa: You what?  
Kenny: It was this girl. She came screaming and had dead hanging all over her.  
Lilly: And you din't do anything to save her?  
Lee: She was going to do die anyways.  
Kenny: This is what I'm trying to say. Macon and it's people aren't savable and the place is a wreck. It's Hell on Earth and we have to go.  
Lilly: IT'S NOT SAFE ON THE ROAD!  
Kenny: How would you know?  
Lilly: HOW WOULD I KNOW?! I KNOW THAT THERE IS SOMEBODY STEALING OUR SUPPLIES! THAT'S RIGHT, STEALING AND I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE ANYMORE! NOW EVERYBODY GET OUT!  
Lee, Kenny, the Eds, Katjaa, Carley and Doug get out.  
Lee: She'll be fine.  
Kenny: She is rounding up everybody otherwise.  
Katjaa: She is just stressed, Kenny.  
Kenny: All I know is I'm the fucking bad guy. I would like a thank you for once, FOR ONCE!  
Kenny walks away and Katjaa follows him.  
Eddy: You know what? He is right. I'm tired of being the bad guy because I stopped Larry from becoming a zombie.  
Eddy walks away aswell.  
Carley: Well, everything is turning to shit, isn't it?  
Lee: You could say that.  
Carley: Well, I'm sure you guys did a good job today.  
Edd: Thank you, Ms. Carley.  
Ed: Ed is a good boy.  
Lee: What should we do with Lilly?  
Doug: I don't know. It's hard for her ever since her dad died. Maybe someone should support her to make sure she won't do any extreme decisions.  
Carley: Doug's right.  
Edd:... Maybe I should help her. I will see her problem and resolve it.  
Carley: You really are a nice kid, Edd.  
Edd: Helping people is what I do.  
Carley: Hey Lee, can we please talk for a minute?  
Lee: Sure.  
Lee and Carley climb up the stairs to talk.  
Doug: I'm going to check the defence system.  
Doug walks away aswell.  
Ed: I'm going to play with Duck!  
Ed walks away.  
Edd: Well, let's do this.  
Edd walks in Lilly's room.  
Lilly: I'm sorry.  
Edd: Don't worry.  
Lilly: Are you here to give me hell or to cuddle me?  
Edd: I'm here to see your problem? What happened?  
Lilly: Our things are missing. Someone has been stealing our stuff.  
Edd: Who?  
Lilly: I don't know. But I know what happens if I start a witch hunt.  
Edd: So you want me to start one?  
Lilly: I just want you to poke around.  
Edd:... Is there any evidence.  
Lilly shows him a broken flashlight.  
Lilly: Here. I found this this morning. We don't get rid of our equipment, we fix it.  
Edd: Ok, I'll poke around for a bit.  
Lilly: Thank you.  
Edd comes out of the room. Suddenly...  
Ed and Duck: A mystery!  
Edd: GAH!  
Edd turns around and sees Ed and Duck.  
Edd: Ed! Duck! Don't do that ever again!  
Duck: Sorry. We heard you guys talking.  
Edd: Duck, you need to unhear that now.  
Edd walks away.  
Duck: Can we help?  
Edd: What did I just say?  
Duck: You can be the greatest detective while I'm Dick Grayson, your ward!  
Edd:...  
Ed: That's Robin.  
Edd: I know who that is, Ed.  
Ed: I'm not Ed. I'm Tim Drake!  
Edd:... Very well, you two can help. But don't tell anyone.  
Ed and Duck: Cool!  
Duck: So what do we do?  
Edd: I don't know, go around and find something weird.  
Duck: Yes sir!  
Ed and Duck run off. Lee shows up.  
Edd: Hello Lee.  
Lee: Hey.  
Edd: So what did you and Ms. Carley talk about?  
Lee: Well, she told me to confess my past.  
Edd: You mean the senator stuff?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Edd: Are you going to tell Clementine aswell?  
Lee: Of course.  
Edd: Ok than. That was all you talked about?  
Lee: Not really. She also told me something else.  
Edd: What?  
Lee:... She told me that she is pregnant and Doug's the father.  
Edd: EXCUSE ME?!  
Lee: Yeah, I said the same thing. Doug knows but they din't tell Lilly because she might get upset and kick her and Doug out.  
Edd: I understand.  
Lee: Well, I have to tell everybody about my past.  
Edd: Good luck.  
Lee walks away.  
Eddy walks over to Clementine.  
Eddy: Hey Clem.  
Clementine: Hi Eddy.  
Eddy: What are you doing?  
Clementine: Leaf rubbing. My teacher taught me to do leaf rubbing back at school.  
Eddy: That's nice.  
Clementine: Here.  
Clementine shows Eddy her leaf rubbing.  
Clementine: Yeah, it's not very perfect.  
Eddy: It's cute.  
Clementine: I'll make one for you too.  
Eddy: That's nice.  
Lee shows up.  
Lee: Hey Eddy, me and Clem want to talk about something in private.  
Eddy: Ok.  
Eddy walks away. He goes over to Kevin and Nazz.  
Eddy: Hey guys.  
Nazz: Hey Eddy.  
Kevin: Hey.  
Eddy: What are you guys talking about?  
Nazz: You know, about the group and stuff.  
Kevin: And Lilly.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Nazz: Eddy, what happened in the meatlocker and why are you being mean to Edd now?  
Eddy:... It's complicated.  
Nazz: Ok, if you say so.  
Eddy: What do you guys think about Lilly.  
Kevin: Well I have my problems with her but I trust her.  
Nazz: I kinda feel bad for. She din't deserve to lose her dad.  
Eddy: Yeah. Do you guys think we should leave?  
Kevin: With those bandits around, yeah.  
Eddy: Me too. I'm going to check the others.  
Nazz: Ok.  
Eddy walks over to Rolf.  
Eddy: Hey Rolfy.  
Rolf: Hello Ed boy.  
Eddy: How are you doing?  
Rolf: Rolf is preparing himself in case those bandits show up and attack us.  
Eddy: Well, you manage to kill three of them when they showed up.  
Rolf: Yes but we shouldn't mess with those barbarians.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
We see Edd who found some pieces of glass on the ground.  
Edd: Hmmm... This fits perfect with the flashlight.  
Edd notices a "X" on the wall. He touches it.  
Edd: Chalk?  
Ed and Duck show up.  
Duck: Chalk?  
Ed: A giant X? Only the Riddler could do something like this!  
Edd: GAH! ED! DUCK!  
Duck: A clue!  
Edd: Maybe.  
Duck: What do you think it is?  
Edd: I don't know. It's weird.  
Duck: Ok Ed, back to investigating.  
Ed: Yes Mr. Dick!  
Ed and Duck run off. Edd looks at Clementine because she has chalk.  
Edd: Clementine can't be involved into this, right?  
Edd walks over to Clementine.  
Edd: Hello Clementine.  
Clementine: Hey Edd.  
Edd: Do you have pink chalk?  
Clementine: No. I can't find it anywhere.  
Edd: Hmmmm...  
Clementine: Do you want blue?  
Edd: No thank you.  
Duck: Psh, Edd!  
Edd looks at Duck and Ed and walks over to them.  
Duck: Look what Ed found. He found some pink chalk next to the gate.  
Edd: Really?  
Ed: Yeah! Because I'm Tim Drake!  
Edd: Yes Ed, you did a good job.  
Edd walks over to the gate but he gets stopped by Duck who wants a high-five. Edd high-fives him.  
Duck: Cool!  
Ed: Duck thinks you're awesome, Double-D!  
Edd: Thanks for telling me the obvious, Ed.  
Edd notices chalk on the ground next to the gate.  
Edd: More chalk...  
Duck: We did good, din't we?  
Edd: Yes Duck, you did good.  
Edd opens the gate and walks outside. He walks next to the wall and there is a grate. He opens the grate and discovers a bag.  
Edd: A bag?  
Edd sees what's inside the bag and it's medicine. The group's medicine.  
Edd: Oh dear.

Edd goes back to Lilly.  
Lilly: You haven't found anything did you?  
Edd: I found this.  
Edd gives Lilly the bag.  
Edd: I found this bag in a wall outside. There is a sign on the wall which is a "X".  
Lilly: Holy fuck!  
Edd: I know.  
Lilly:... Ok, let's call everybody, now.  
Edd: Lilly...  
Lilly: Someone has been stealing our supplies. The leader of the bandits is this "Phantom of Peach Creek" and some of us are from Peach Creek.  
Edd: Are you suggesting that one of my friends is the leader of the bandits?  
Lilly: Yes.  
Lilly notices something when she looks at the window.  
Lilly: What the hell?!  
Voice: You don't fucking steal from the "Phantom"!  
Edd: Who is that?!  
Lilly and Edd look outside and they see that the bandits are here and the the others are on their knees while the bandits hold their guns next to their heads.

To Be Continued.


	25. The Invasion

The bandits have arrived and are holding the group hostage.  
Edd: They have captured our friends!  
Lilly: Shit! We have to stop them from pulling the trigger!  
Lilly runs off.  
Edd: Lilly, what are you-  
Lilly: Stall them!  
Edd: What?!  
Lilly: Distract them!  
Lilly opens the window and runs off.  
Edd: Lilly!  
Bandit 1: You made the biggest mistake of your lives!  
Edd: Oh dear...  
Bandit 1: Enough of this bullshit! Drew, go inside and see if there are more shitheads in there!  
Bandit 2: YEAH!  
Edd comes out.  
Bandit 1: Hold it, asshole!  
Edd: Please calm down! Why are you doing this? Just leave us alone!  
Bandit 1: Shut the fuck up, brat! The "Phantom" is in charge here, not us!  
Edd: Tell me where the "Phantom of Peach Creek" is. Maybe he will understand.  
Bandit 1: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you can just talk with the "Phantom"?! We're gonna kill your asses!  
Edd: Wait! Maybe we can make a deal!  
Bandit 1: I'm listening.  
Edd: We'll give you the supplies and leave us alone.  
Bandit 1: Well... Ok, how about we hash out some terms then?  
Bandit 2: I don't like no hash.  
Bandit 1: Man, shut up or-  
The bandit gets shot by Lilly.  
Bandit 2: CHRIST!  
Bandit 3: OH SHIT!  
Carley grabs a gun and shoots two bandits. Doug is shaking but he grabs a gun and shoots another bandit. A bandit tries to escape but Lee shoots him in the back and falls on the ground. He whistles and more bandits show up. The bandits start attacking.  
Kenny: We've got to get out of here!  
Lee: No shit!  
Kenny: Get these bastards! Get our people in the RV!  
Kenny gets in the RV. Lee shoots many bandits and the Eds shoot at them aswell. Rolf kills some of them with his pitchfork. Lee looks at Ben, Carley, Doug, Kevin and Nazz who are hiding.  
Lee: Get in the RV, now!  
Carley, Doug, Kevin and Nazz get in the RV.  
Ben: You saved our asses!  
Eddy: GO!  
Ben gets in the RV. Eddy looks around and sees Clementine hiding with Katjaa and Duck.  
Katjaa: Help!  
Lee: Katjaa, hang on!  
Lee, the Eds and Rolf kill many bandits.  
Lee: Come on, get in the RV.  
Clementine: LEE!  
Clementine runs and hugs Lee!  
Lee: Get in the RV, sweet-pea.  
Clementine gets in the RV and when Katjaa and Duck try to get in, a walker shows up, pushes them and they fall on the ground. The walker is trying to eat them but Rolf stabs the walker with the pitchfork. Kenny comes out of the RV.  
Kenny: Kat, oh Christ!  
Kenny helps Katjaa and Duck and all three get in the RV. Lilly is still shooting at the bandits.  
Edd: Ms. Lilly, get in the RV!  
Kenny: Screw her! Let her stay!  
Carley notices walkers coming.  
Carley: SHIT!  
Carley gets out and shoots at the walkers. Lee, the Eds and Rolf help her. Kenny manages to get the RV working. The Eds, Carley and Rolf get in the RV.  
Lee: Lilly, last chance! Get down here!  
Lee gets in the RV. Lilly looks around and sees the bandits and the walkers.  
Lilly: SHIT!  
Lilly runs and gets in the RV. Kenny drives the RV and they manage to escape.

To Be Continued.


	26. The Big Argument

In the RV, everybody is calming down after what happened.  
Kenny: KAT! Jesus, are you ok?  
Katjaa: I'm fine! I'm fine!  
Kevin: What just happened, now?!  
Ben: Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!... I'm sorry.  
Edd: Sorry?  
Carley: Everything's fine, Ben.  
Lilly: It's not fine!  
Doug: We are ok, aren't we? Katjaa, are you ok?  
Lilly: We lost everything.  
Kenny: We're lucky as shit to have this RV.  
Carley: And nobody died.  
Doug: And we still have our health.  
Kenny: KAT'S HEAD IS SPLIT OPEN!  
Katjaa: I'm fine!  
Lilly: We have to figure out how this happened.  
Kenny: Settle down back there. The bandits had our number for weeks.  
Lilly: This is different. Someone has been working with them.  
Kenny: Calm down back there! That's crazy.  
Lilly: Edd found a bag of supplies, hidden in a wall.  
Eddy glares at Edd.  
Edd: It's true...  
Lilly: So.. Carley, Kevin. Is there something you two want to say?  
Kevin: WHAT?!  
Carley: Please...  
Doug: Lilly, you're not suggesting that Carley and Kevin are-  
Lilly: These two are the culprits, Doug.  
Carley: Back off!  
Kevin: You're just pointing fingers!  
Nazz: Kevin would never do such a thing!  
Lilly: I din't just come up with this. I had my suspicions.  
Kenny: Not the best time, Lilly.  
Lilly: When then? Look at what just happened!  
Edd: Kevin and Ms. Carley are trustworthy! They are not traitors, Ms. Lilly.  
Carley: Thank you, Edd.  
Kevin: Yeah, thanks.  
Lilly: They can fight their own battles. Unless you three are working together.  
Edd: Excuse me?!  
Kevin: Ok, this is going too far! Why do you think we did it anyway?  
Lilly: Why? I'll tell you. Carley never talks about her family and wants to see what we have brought. The leader of the bandits is the "Phantom of Peach Creek" meaning that he is from Peach Creek and some of us are from Peach Creek. You are from Peach Creek and you hate my leadership.  
Kevin: And you think I would lead a bunch of bad guys to get back at you?! You're nuts!  
Doug: Lilly, let's think about this logicly!  
Lilly: Doug, I appreciate your support but I can take care of this.  
Ben: Look, why don't we just vote or something?  
Lilly: Vote?! What?!  
Ben: Look, Carley is a stand up gal and Kevin is a cool guy. Maybe this is just a mistake.  
Rolf: Rolf agrees.  
Lee: Lilly, let's calm down.  
Lilly: Calm down?! Look at what happened, Lee!  
Lee: I know...  
Ben: Nobody has stolen anything!  
Edd: Lilly, by scaring our friends, this won't solve anything.  
Lilly: Was it you Ben?  
Ben: WHAT?!  
Rolf: Leave Ben the cowardly one alone, Lilly!  
Lilly: Why so defensive, Rolf? Maybe you are the leader of the bandits!  
Kevin: Leave Rolf alone!  
Ben: Look, I don't like this! I don't like where this is heading!  
Lilly: Look me in the eyes and tell me you din't have anything to do with this.  
Carley: Lilly, leave him alone!  
Ben:... I...  
Suddenly, Kenny accidently hits a walker.  
Kenny: SHIT!  
Lilly: What's going on?!  
Kenny: I hit something. We have to stop!  
Lee: Kenny, is it safe?  
Kenny: Should be.  
Lilly: Ok, everybody get out.  
Edd: Ms. Lilly...  
Lilly: OUT!  
Everybody gets out of the RV. Lilly looks underneath and sees a walker.  
Lilly: Kenny, there's a walker stuck in the RV.  
Kenny sees this.  
Kenny: Fuck. Ed, can you please come here and help me?  
Ed: Ok!  
Ed goes to help Kenny.  
Lilly: You know what? Maybe we shouldn't kick you out. Let's see what everybody thinks.  
Ben: Maybe you should chill!  
Doug: Lilly, please think about this!  
Kevin: This is getting stupid! Pushing me around is one thing but you don't push my friends around!  
Lilly: I'm sorry if you feel that way, Kevin. I'm starting to think it was you, Carley, Ben and Rolf.  
Ben and Rolf: NO!  
Kenny: Ah, this dumbfuck walker!  
Eddy: You Ok?  
Kenny: Yeah. Son of a bitch.  
Edd: I'm not doing this!  
Lilly: Come on, Edd. You found the supplies.  
Edd: I don't care! We are in the middle of the road!  
Lilly: Ok fine than. Kenny?  
Kenny: I don't know! Fuck, just stop would you?!  
Lilly: Well, your vote counts for you and Katjaa.  
Ben: We don't need any votes! What do I have to do for you to trust me? I'll do anything! I'll do watches for months!  
Lilly: Ha, the hell you will.  
Ben: I'll get more food, more medicine!  
Lee: Ben, calm down!  
Lilly: Do we need more evidence then this?!  
Carley: FUCK EVIDENCE! Stop treating him like this!  
Doug: Evidence or not, we shouldn't treat our friends like this!  
Lilly: Shut it, Carley! I heard enough out of you! And I heard enough out of you, ok Doug?! Kenny, what's it gonna be?  
Kenny: Give me a damn minute!  
Lilly: Ben, Rolf. You guys have five seconds to tell me that it was Carley and Kevin and not you two!  
Carley: Stop this, you're torturing them!  
Kevin: LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!  
Lilly: BEN! ROLF!  
Ben: NO!  
Rolf: STOP THIS!  
Carley: STOP!  
Doug: Lilly...  
Kevin: ENOUGH!  
Lilly: I never trusted any of you!  
Edd: Ms. Lilly, please stop.  
Lilly: I can't Edd, you know I can't!  
Kevin: Thanks Double-D! Please listen to him!  
Ben: Please don't kick me out of the group!  
Lee: We won't.  
Lilly: Tell me NOW!  
Kenny and Ed grab the walker.  
Ed: YAY!  
Kenny: We got him!  
Ben: Please, let's just get back in the RV and-  
Lilly: That's not happening!  
Kevin: Ok, I had enough of this!  
Nazz: Kevin-  
Kevin: NO NAZZ, LET HER HEAR IT! Ever since me, Rolf and Nazz got in this group, you have been treating us like slaves! You never appreciated anything we did and now you are treating us like criminals! You don't deserve to be leader, Lilly! Lee would be a better leader than you! Ok, kick me out but atleast give me a weapon and I'll leave for GOOD!  
Lilly is very angry and she glares at Kevin. Kenny stomps the walker's head and kills it. Everybody turns their attention to Kenny and Ed.  
Kenny: Now, what the fuck is the problem?  
While nobody is looking, Lilly grabs her gun and aims at Kevin but Nazz sees this.  
Nazz: KEVIN!  
Edd sees this aswell.  
Edd: NO!  
Edd pushes Kevin out of the way and gets shot in the stomach, shocking everybody. Lee grabs Lilly and pulls her against the RV.  
Lee: DROP IT!  
Lilly drops her gun while everybody looks at Edd.  
Eddy: Sock-head...  
Ed: DOUBLE-D!  
Carley: IS HE ALIVE?  
Doug checks Edd.  
Doug: He is alive, but he passed out.  
Kenny: Holy fuck...  
Katjaa: KENNY, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!  
Kenny: Edd has been shot! You have to help him! Everybody, get in! We're leaving this crazy bitch!  
Eddy: I AGREE! SCREW HER!  
Lilly: I din't mean to! It wasn't supposed to be him!  
Lee:... You're not coming with us.  
Lilly: I'll die here!  
Lee: I don't care.  
Kenny: You tried to kill a kid, Lilly! You can't stay with us!  
Lilly: What?! You had Lee with you this whole time-  
Kenny: I don't care about what he did before!  
Lilly: You know?!  
Kenny: Yeah he told me. I don't give a shit! If we keep you with us, how long until you will try to kill Kevin again or try to kill me?!  
Lilly: I was just trying to protect all of us! I have nothing left...  
Kenny:... Get in, Lee. Let's go you guys.  
Lilly looks at Lee and Lee gets in the RV and they leave Lilly on the road, alone.  
Suddenly, Lilly hears some noises from the bushes.  
Lilly: Who's there?!  
The one who comes out of the bushes is covered in shadows.  
Man:... Calm me... The "Phantom of Peach Creek".  
Lilly: Wait, you're the "Phantom of Peach Creek"?!  
Man: Hehehehehehe.  
The man comes out of the shadows but we can't see him and when Lilly looks at him, she is shocked.  
Lilly: Holy shit! You look like E-! What are you doing? STAY AWAY FROM ME!  
The screen fades to black but we can hear Lilly's scream.  
Lilly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

To Be Continued.


	27. Bad News and Nightmares

In the RV, Katjaa is patching up Edd.  
Katjaa: Hey is going to be ok. We should leave him to rest.  
Lee: That's good to hear.  
Katjaa:...  
Lee: Katjaa, what's wrong?  
Katjaa: Lee, can we please talk for a minute?  
Lee: Sure.  
Lee and Katjaa walk next to Kenny and Katjaa sits down and holds Duck.  
Lee: Is Duck feeling alright?  
Katjaa lifts Duck's shirt and he is bitten.  
Lee: What the fuck?!  
Kenny: It happened during the raid...  
Lee: What do we do?  
Katjaa: I'm going to keep an eye on him to see from a medical's perspective.  
Kenny: We keep the same plan. We are going to the coast.  
Lee: Guys...  
Katjaa: What else should we do?! We thought you should know.  
Kenny: Important to stay honest with each other.  
Katjaa: Anyway, can you please tell Clementine and the Eds about it? We would appreciate it.  
Lee nods and sits next to Clementine, Ed and Eddy.  
Lee: Duck is bitten.  
This shocks Clementine, Ed and Eddy.  
Clementine: Huh?  
Lee: He got bitten by a walker when we were trying to escape.  
Eddy: You have to be kidding me...  
Ed: No.  
Clementine: I don't feel good. What about Edd?  
Lee: He is going to be ok. He just passed out.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee and Ed fall asleep except Eddy and Clementine.  
Eddy: I miss my parents.  
Clementine: Me too...  
Eddy:... Maybe it's time I should tell you about my big brother.  
Clementine: Your brother?  
Eddy: Yeah... You see, we never did get along when we were kids. He always used to beat me, prank me and we always played the game "Uncle" and I always got hurt.  
Clementine: I'm sorry.  
Eddy: He always laughed at me and called me names like "Pipsqueak". After some time, my big bro left town and he din't even tell us, he just left and that's it. But he put a note and it was saying that he got bored and decided to leave town to find excitement and this hurt me, knowing that he din't care about me.  
Clementine:... I'm sorry Eddy.  
Eddy: After that, I became much meaner and pulled many pranks on everybody and told many stories about my brother and there were all just lies.  
Clementine:... Your brother doesn't deserve you at all. Big brothers should love their little brothers, not treat them like punching bags.  
Eddy: Yeah... I'm glad I have you Clem.  
Clementine: Me too. When you guys showed up at my house, I thought about dropping a hammer on your head.  
Eddy: Why?  
Clementine: In case you were up to no good.  
Eddy: Yeah, sometimes I do that aswell... I'm going to talk with Double-D.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Clementine falls asleep. Eddy goes to Edd who's back is turned.  
Eddy: Hey Double-D.  
Edd doesn't respond.  
Eddy: Look man, I know I was wrong on treating you like dirt after the whole meatlocker thing. It's just that... I was really angry, you know? About how you would rather help Larry then help me and Clementine and I want to protect her because... She reminds me of me when I was kid, and I don't want her to become like me right now. Or worse... Like my brother. I'm sorry for leaving you behind many times and I promise I won't leave you behind ever again.  
Edd suddenly wakes up.  
Eddy: Double-D?  
When Edd turns to Eddy, he looks like a walker and jumps on Eddy.  
Eddy: WHAT THE HECK?! DOUBLE-D, YOU DIED?!  
Edd is trying to bite Eddy and he is about to bite him until...  
Eddy: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
Edd: AAAAAH!  
Edd falls on the floor and Eddy is next to Clementine, meaning that it was just a nightmare.  
Eddy: Double-D! You're alive!  
Edd: Of course I am! You scared me to death this time, Eddy!  
Eddy: Sorry.  
Edd:... Anyway, thanks for telling me, Eddy.  
Eddy: Telling you what?  
Edd: I heard you talking while sleeping, saying the reason why you treated me bad after the meatlocker and I was surprised that you really care about Clementine.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Edd: Well, apology accepted.  
Eddy: Thanks.  
Lee wakes up and hears some noise from Clementine. He looks at her and she looks like a walker and jumps on Lee.  
Lee: SHIT! CLEM, WHAT HAPPENED?! HOW DID YOU BECOME A WALKER?! GET OFF ME!  
Clementine is about to eat Lee but Lee wakes up and sees Clementine next to him.  
Edd: Lee, what's wrong?  
Lee: Nothing. It was just a dream. You're ok?  
Edd: Yes. I'm feeling much better now.  
Kenny: Shit! We've got to stop.

To Be Continued.


	28. The Train

Everybody gets out the RV and they see a train blocking the road.  
Eddy: A train? Really?  
Doug: This train looks amazing!  
Carley: Well somebody is impressed.  
Kenny: We've got to get this thing out of the way. And maybe we can use this to get to the coast.  
Edd: Maybe.  
Kenny: Ok, we should rest here. Lee, Ben, how about you guys check the train?  
Lee: Ok.  
Carley: Be careful out there.  
Lee: What, do you think there is something dangerous? Never crossed my mind.  
Lee and Ben go to see the train inside and out. Edd walks over to Katjaa and Duck.  
Edd: So, how is Duck doing?  
Katjaa looks at Duck with worry.  
Katjaa: He is ok. He is just tired.  
Edd: I'm sure he is fighting whatever is in him.  
Katjaa: Yeah...  
Edd: So, do you think we should of left Lilly, alone?  
Katjaa: Yes Edd. He tried to hurt Kevin.  
Edd: I know.  
Katjaa: Are you ok? How is your wound doing?  
Edd: I'm ok. I feel much better.  
Katjaa: Good to hear that.  
Edd: I'm going to check the others.  
Katjaa: Ok.  
Edd walks over to Kevin.  
Edd: Hello Kevin.  
Kevin: Hey... Sorry about what happened. If I kept my mouth shut, you wouldn't have been shot.  
Edd: But she would of kicked you out otherwise.  
Kevin: Yeah but still...  
Edd: Don't worry about me. Atleast you din't get hurt.  
Kevin: Yeah...  
Edd: Well, I don't want to trouble you so-  
Suddenly, everybody hears a noise coming from the train, meaning that it works.  
Kenny: Oh shit!  
Eddy: So it works afterall!  
Kenny: Let's go.  
Doug: I'm coming too.  
Carley: Doug, wait.  
Carley kisses Doug on the cheek.  
Carley: Just giving you confidence.  
Doug: Thanks.  
The Eds, Kenny and Doug go to where Lee and Ben are.  
Kenny: This fucker works?!  
Lee: Yeah.  
Kenny sits on the conductor chair.  
Kenny: Maybe we can use this to get to the coast.  
Lee: Speaking of the coast, I found this.  
Lee gives Kenny the map.  
Kenny: Is this what I think it is?  
Lee: Yup.  
Kenny: This map leads to Savannah. We can use this fucker to get to Savannah!  
Eddy: That's great!  
Kenny: We still have to figure out how to get this train working.  
Doug: I'll help you. I know how to deal with this train.  
Kenny: Ok. Ed, Edd, Eddy and Ben, why don't you guys take care of the girls and the other kids while we stay here?  
Eddy: You got it boss.  
The Eds and Ben leave and sit next to the girls and the kids.  
Edd walks over to Carley.  
Edd: So... How is the baby doing Ms. Carley.  
Carley: He is doing fine. I can't believe that I will be a mother soon.  
Edd: I'm sure Doug is happy.  
Carley: Yeah. You know, back in highschool, I always used to hate nerds because they are gross but Doug is an exception here.  
Edd: Did you come up with a name for the baby?  
Carley: No. I honestly don't know which name to give him.  
Edd: You'll come up with something, I'm sure of that.  
Carley: Thanks.  
Edd: I'm going to see the others.  
Carley: Ok.  
Edd walks over to Rolf.  
Edd: Hello Rolf.  
Rolf: Hello Ed Boy.  
Edd: How are you doing?  
Rolf: Rolf is doing fine.  
Edd: You know, you seemed really defensive when Lilly was picking on Ben.  
Rolf: Rolf felt like he needed to protect his friend.  
Edd: I appreciate that, Rolf.  
Lee comes out of the train and talks with Clementine.  
Lee: Hey Clementine, do you have a pencil?  
Clementine: Yeah, why?  
Lee: Well, we need the pencil to figure out the instructions for the train.  
Clementine: Ok. It's in the RV.  
Lee: Thanks.  
Lee gets in the RV, finds the pencil, takes it, gets out of the RV and heads back to the train.  
Eddy talks with Clementine.  
Eddy: Hey Clem. What's wrong?  
Clementine looks at Duck with sadness.  
Clementine: Duck's sick.  
Eddy: Yeah. I'm sure he will be fine, don't worry.  
Clementine: I hope...  
Eddy: So what do you think about the train?  
Clementine: It looks cool.  
Eddy: Yeah it does.  
Ed: IT LOOKS SUPER COOL, EDDY!  
Eddy: Shut it, Ed!  
Edd is talking with Nazz.  
Edd: Hello Nazz.  
Nazz: Hey dude.  
Edd: So, how are you doing?  
Nazz: I'm just a bit shocked about... You know.  
Edd: Yes, I know.  
Nazz: Where do you think Lilly is now?  
Edd: Surviving. Probably.  
Nazz: How are you doing?  
Edd: I'm doing fine. No need to worry.  
Suddenly, another noise is heard from the train.  
Kenny: WOOHOO!  
Edd: It looks like they managed to figure out how to drive the train.  
Eddy: Let's go.  
The Eds go to where Lee and Kenny.  
Eddy: You guys managed to figure out how to drive this thing?  
Kenny: Yeah. We're golden.  
Edd: What about Duck?  
Kenny: What about him?  
Edd: He is not doing so good.  
Kenny: He will be fine, Edd. Now let's fucking enjoy this.  
Lee: Hey guys, wanna check the boxcar with me one more time?  
Edd: Sure.  
Lee and the Eds enter in the boxcar. Suddenly...  
Voice: You boys touch any of my stuff?  
Lee and the Eds turn and there is a hobo staring at them.  
Lee: We only took the map.  
Man: Well that's fine. Name's Chuck, Charles if you're fancy.  
Lee: Name's Lee.  
Ed: Ed.  
Edd: Edd with two Ds.  
Eddy: Eddy.  
Chuck: Is that your crew outside?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Chuck: I saw you walking here. I thought about scaring the pants of you.  
Edd: What?  
Chuck: But I couldn't force myself to do it.  
Lee:... You're still creeping me out.  
Lee, the Eds and Chuck come out of the boxcar.  
Clementine: You guys met Chuck!  
Eddy: Yeah, we did.  
Katjaa: It's nice to see someone normal for a change.  
Clementine: He gave us candy! Ben too!  
The group looks at Ben and he is eating candy and then looks at the group while eating, surprised and shocked.  
Lee: Well, welcome to the group.  
Chuck: Thanks.  
Kenny and Doug come out.  
Kenny: Well, everything is set in stone. Let's go.  
The group except Kenny, Katjaa(who is holding Duck) Lee, the Eds, Clementine and Chuck get in the train. Chuck walks up to Kenny.  
Kenny: Wanna ride?  
Chuck: It sounds like you're taking my home.  
Kenny: That's a yes then.  
Chuck: I will stay in the boxcar with the other folks.  
Chuck gets in the train. Clementine walks up to Lee and Kenny.  
Clementine: Duck's sick...  
Kenny: Get in the train, Clementine.  
Clementine gets in the train. Katjaa walks up to Kenny holding Duck.  
Katjaa: He is getting worse.  
Kenny: Let me look at him.  
Kenny looks at Duck. He looks worse and Kenny backs away in fear.  
Lee: Kenny, we should do something about Duck.  
Kenny: We won't do anything, Lee!  
Katjaa: I think Lee just wants to talk it through.  
Kenny: IT'S TALKED THROUGH! Get in, Kat.  
Katjaa gets in the train.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny...  
Kenny: I don't want to hear anymore nonsense. Now get in the train.  
Lee and the Eds get in the train and the train starts moving, heading towards Savannah and the group is worried about Duck's condition.

To Be Continued.


	29. The Tragedy

The train is moving and everybody is worried about Duck.  
Chuck: It must be hard huh? Five adults taking care of nine kids. No offense son.  
Ben looks upset and looks down.  
Lee: There were more of us.  
Chuck: Dead got them?  
Lee: No.  
Chuck: Ah, living got them.  
Suddenly, Duck coughs up blood.  
Edd: Oh no...  
Katjaa: Lee! Please help me!  
Lee: What's up?  
Katjaa: Please remove this from his face.  
Lee gets a napkin and removes the blood from Duck's face.  
Katjaa: He is out of time. Tell Kenny to stop the train.  
Edd: I'll talk with him.  
Katjaa: Thank you...  
Edd goes to talk with Kenny.  
Eddy: How are you doing Clem?  
Clementine:... Duck is going to die.  
Eddy:... I know.  
Edd goes to Kenny.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny, stop the train.  
Kenny doesn't listen. Edd shows him the napkin.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny...  
Kenny: What the hell is that?  
Edd: Your son's blood.  
Kenny: Get out of here, Edd.  
Edd: He is dying.  
Kenny: Nobody knows shit, he is going to be fine! What's the goddamn deal anyways? Just because he is sick, we can't just quit! It's just a scratch! He is not like the others! Jesus, you're all making it worse!  
Edd: I'm sorry. But you have to stop the train for your son.  
Kenny: The hell do you know? You're not my friend!  
Edd: It's not like that... Do you think you're the reason why Duck is bitten?  
Kenny:... Yes.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny, you din't kill Shawn.  
Kenny: Yes I did, and now it's catching up to me!  
Edd: What happened to Shawn wasn't your fault.  
Kenny: There is no way my son is going to live, not after I put someone elses on the ground!  
Edd: Please, stop the train  
Kenny looks at Edd and stops the train. Everybody gets out of the train and Katjaa looks at Duck who is breathing heavily now.  
Katjaa: Kenny... It's time.  
Kevin: What?  
Kenny:... The boy has been bit.  
Nazz: WHAT?! No way!  
Edd: Yes, it's hard to believe that.  
Ed is crying.  
Ed: Duck...  
Kenny: What do we do?  
Katjaa: We can't allow him to turn into one of those things.  
Kenny: What if he doesn't?  
Katjaa: Kenny, you know I love you very much, but I love our son more then life itself! I need you to hear me. What you are saying about him not turning is foolish.  
Kenny: Katjaa... I...  
Katjaa: If you come up with something, tell me.  
Kenny: Isn't there some sort of pill?  
Katjaa: Stop.  
Kenny: Just give it to him and he falls asleep? Right, hon? JESUS, this is our son!  
Katjaa: I KNOW! But we know it's hear or nothing.  
Kenny: FUCK! Who then? Do you want me to...  
Lee: I'll do it.  
Katjaa: No, a parent should do this.  
Lee: No parent should do something like this.  
Kenny: Lee's right, Kat. We'll say our goodbyes and...  
Katjaa: I know. Lee, Eds, you boys have been a great help to this family. I thank you all.  
Kenny and Katjaa say their last words to Duck, Katjaa takes him and Kenny and Katjaa go into the forest to put their son out of their misery.  
Clementine: Where is Lee going?  
Lee: I'm going to help Duck.  
Clementine: How? He is bitten.  
Lee:... I'm going to put him out of his misery.  
Clementine: Oh.  
Lee: Clem, I-  
Suddenly, a shot is heard.  
Kenny: NO!  
Edd: What's happening?!  
Lee: Eddy, take Clementine back in the train!  
Eddy: Ok!  
Lee: I'll see what happened!  
Lee runs off into the forest. He gets there and he sees... Katjaa on the ground, dead and Kenny crying over her dead body.  
Kenny: Katjaa! Katjaa!... Why Kat? Why? Oh my fucking God!  
Lee: What happened?!  
Kenny: Katjaa... She couldn't do it and... OH FUCK!  
Kenny closes Katjaa's eyes and looks at Duck who is dying slowly. Kenny and Lee walk up to Duck.  
Kenny: What do we do?  
Lee: Give me the gun, Ken. I'll do this.  
Kenny gives Lee the gun. Lee aims the gun at Duck and looks sad at him.  
Lee: Goodbye.  
Lee shots Duck. Lee looks at Kenny who is crying and he is devastated. Lee and Kenny go back to the group to tell them about what happened.

To Be Continued.


	30. Training Clementine

The train is moving again and everybody sad about what happened. Doug is comforting Carley who is crying, trying to tell her that what happened to Doug will not happen to their baby.  
Clementine is in the boxcar with the Eds, Kevin and Nazz and Lee shows up.  
Lee: Hey sweet-pea.  
Clementine: Hey...  
Lee: You know what happened, right?  
Clementine: Yes.  
Lee: So what are you thinking about?  
Clementine: About what Chuck said.  
Lee: What did Chuck say?  
Clementine: That what happened to Duck will happen to me.  
Eddy: WHAT?!  
Lee: The fuck he did?!  
Clementine: Swear.  
Lee: Sorry. I'm going to talk some sense into him.  
Clementine: Don't get mad.  
Eddy: I'm coming too.  
Lee: Ok.  
Lee and Eddy go and they confront Chuck.  
Lee: Hey.  
Chuck: How are you doing?  
Eddy: Oh we were doing great until we heard that you told Clem that she is going to die!  
Chuck: Because she is.  
Eddy: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!  
Chuck: Look, I may not know anything about you folks, but if you keep going on like this, then that girl won't make it.  
Lee: What do you know?!  
Chuck: All I know is that you don't have a goddamn plan. We get to Savannah and then what?  
Eddy: We find a safe place.  
Chuck: Oh, so you do have a plan, ok. Look, sit down and talk with the girl, find a map for Christ's sake, I'd give you one if I had it. And if something happens to both of you-  
Lee: It won't.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Chuck: If it were, you gotta prepare that girl, teach her how to use a gun and for Criminitly cut that hair!  
Eddy: WHAT?! She is too young for that!  
Chuck: And she'll die young if you treat her that way. Look, you aren't a boy, a girl, strong or smart, you're alive! Talk with the girl, make a plan, cut her hair and teach her how to use a weapon.  
Eddy:... Fine!  
Chuck: Look son, I din't want to upset you. I know you care so much about that girl but too many people have died.  
Lee: Yeah.  
Chuck: And seeing another little girl die might just... Do me in.  
Lee: Ok, a gun, a haircut and a plan. I got it.  
Eddy: Maybe we should ask Carley to teach Clem how to use a gun.  
Lee: That sounds great.  
Lee and Eddy go to Doug and Carley.  
Lee: Hey guys.  
Doug: What's up?  
Eddy: We are going to teach Clem how to survive.  
Carley: How?  
Lee: Well, we are going to teach her how to use a gun, give her a haircut and make a plan when we arrive in Savannah.  
Carley: Ok. Let me guess, you want me to teach her how to use a gun?  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Carley: Ok.  
Doug: Are you sure? I mean, the baby...  
Carley: It's ok, Doug. Let's go.  
Lee, Eddy and Carley go to the boxcar.  
Lee: Hey Clem.  
Clementine: Hey. You talked with Chuck?  
Lee: Yeah. We found out that he wants us to teach you how to survive.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Eddy: Carley will teach you how to use a gun.  
Clementine: I'm ok with that.  
Carley: Ok, let's start. I'll tell you guys when I'm done, ok?  
Eddy: Sure.  
Edd: Eddy, do you think this is a good idea? I'm Clementine is just a little girl.  
Eddy: Yeah, but we have to teach her how to survive.  
Edd: I understand but...  
Ed: Hey guys! Look what I found!  
Ed found some whiskey and some scissors in Chuck's backpack.  
Eddy: Well, we are going to use the scissors for Clementine's hair but with the whiskey I don't know, and we still have to get a map.  
Edd: I think there is a map where Kenny is.  
Eddy: Let's go.  
The Eds go to where Kenny is and he is still depressed.  
Eddy: Hey Kenny.  
Kenny: Hey. I hope we get to the ocean soon.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny, can you please move so then we can get the map?  
Kenny: Leave me alone.  
Edd: Please...  
Kenny: Leave me the hell alone!  
Edd: Very well.  
Eddy: Well, let's give Chuck his whiskey back while we are at it.  
The Eds go to Chuck.  
Eds: Hey Chuck!  
Chuck: Hey.  
Edd: We have something for you.  
Edd shows Chuck the whiskey.  
Chuck: Damn! I thought I lost it.  
Chuck gets the whiskey and drinks.  
Chuck: If someone else wants a drink, call them here.  
Edd: Hmmm... Kenny is sad and he could use a drink.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
The Eds go to Kenny again.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny, Chuck has some whiskey that can help you forget about... You know.  
Kenny: He has huh?  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Kenny:...  
Kenny gets up.  
Kenny: Maybe that will help.  
Kenny leaves. Edd grabs the map and Kenny immediately returns.  
Kenny: Thanks for telling me.  
Edd: No problem.  
The Eds leave and before they go to the boxcar, we see Ben who is looking down and he is being comforted by Rolf.  
Eddy: Hey guys, what's going on?  
Lee shows up.  
Lee: Hey guys, what's up?  
Ben:... It was me.  
Eddy: Huh?  
Ben:... I made the deal with the bandits.  
The Eds and Lee: WHAT?!  
Ben:... It's all my fault.  
Eddy: You... YOU! You traitor!  
Ben: I'm sorry! They said they had my friend!  
Eddy: What friend?! Wasn't it just you, Travis and Parker?  
Ben: Yeah but I thought that maybe one of my friends survived when we escaped. When I realised that they yelled, they said that they would kill us. Sorry guys.  
Eddy: Double-D got shot in the stomach, Duck got bitten and died and Katjaa killed herself because of you!  
Ben: I'M SORRY!  
Rolf: Please forgive Ben the clumsy one, Eds boys and Lee. Rolf knew about what Ben did before the bandits attacked.  
Eddy: YOU KNEW?!  
Rolf: Yes. While Rolf was on watch, I saw Ben trying to give the bandits the supplies. He told Rolf that he was trying to protect his friend so Rolf respected his wishes and told him that Rolf will protect his secret.  
Edd: Rolf...  
Ben: I'm sorry...  
Edd: Ben, I forgive you but I don't know if the others will.  
Ed: That was bad, Ben! Bad, bad, bad!  
Lee: Ben, whatever you do, don't tell Kenny. He is going to snap if you tell him about the deal.  
Ben: Ok.  
Eddy: I can't believe it! This idiot almost got us killed!  
Edd: He was just scared Eddy, I'm sure he din't mean to do us harm. I bet that one of us would of done the same.  
Eddy: Ugh...  
Lee: Let's go.  
The Eds and Lee get back in the boxcar.  
Eddy: How is everyone doing?  
Clementine: Good. Carley teached me about how to use a gun.  
Carley: Maybe one day you will grow up to be a good shot like me.  
Kevin: And not know how to put batteries?  
Carley: Except that...  
Lee: Thanks Carley. You will be a good mother.  
Carley: Thanks.  
Carley leaves.  
Lee: Ok Clem, we have to cut your hair.  
Clementine: Why?  
Lee: For protection.  
Clementine: That's not nice.  
Lee: Huh?  
Clementine: Are you saying that my hair smells?  
Lee: No.  
Clementine: Because it does.  
Lee: Hey, do you remember when Andy St. John grabbed your hair and I got mad?  
Clementine: Yes.  
Lee: Well, we will have to prevent that from happening again by cutting your hair.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Clementine puts her hat next to her and Lee begins to cut her hair.  
Clementine: So you did kill someone before.  
Lee: Yeah.  
Clementine: I'm glad you finally told me.  
Lee: But I din't mean to do it. I was angry and that's why.  
Clementine: But you have to kill. To protect me.  
Lee: Yes but I don't enjoy killing.  
Clementine: Neither do I.  
Lee: Ok, I think I'm done. I can probably tie these pieces back with something.  
Clementine: Here. Maybe you can use these hair thingies.  
Clem gives Lee the hair ties.  
Eddy: Where did you get them?  
Clementine: Lilly gave them to me for sleeping.  
Edd: Oh...  
Lee uses the hair ties. Clementine looks at her hair.  
Clementine: I look like a boy.  
Lee: Nonsense. You look great.  
Clementine puts her hat back on.  
Eddy: Hey Clem.  
Clementine: What is it?  
Eddy: Here.  
Eddy shows her a map.  
Eddy: We have to make a plan before we arrive in Savannah.  
Clementine: A plan would be nice.  
Nazz: What plan exactly?  
Edd: Well, Mr. Kenny said that we are going to find a boat and get out of here.  
Clementine: Hey guys, can we find my parents there?  
Edd: Um...  
Lee: Clem...  
Clementine: No! I don't care about safety, I care about finding them!  
Eddy: Sure, we will go to Savannah and find your parents.  
Clementine: Really?  
Eddy: Yeah. But first, can you tell us where they are staying?  
Clementine: Well, they told me that they were going to this hotel called M... M something.  
Lee: Is this it? The Marsh House?  
Clementine: Yes, that's it!  
Eddy: That's where they are?  
Clementine: Yes!  
Eddy: Ok. We are going to the Marsh House.  
Clementine: Hey Lee, can I tell my parents about... You know...  
Lee: Sure.  
Clementine: Ok. I'm glad we have a plan.  
Eddy: And you're a pretty good shot.  
Clementine: Thanks.  
Lee: Ok, now we-  
Kenny: Oh shit! Hang on everybody!  
The train suddenly stops.

To Be Continued.


	31. Omid and Christa

Everybody gets out of the train and in front of them is a bridge and a truck with a tanker blocking the way.  
Eddy: This is just great.  
Ed: I love trucks!  
Edd: We know, Ed.  
Kenny: FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!  
Ben: Maybe we could walk?  
Kenny: That's fucking stupid, Ben.  
Ben: I'm just saying.  
Chuck: Hm, well I don't have any experience with all your fortitudes but I think we can take care of this one, we have a goddamn train.  
Kenny: That is not full of milk, Charles. That's gas and diesel, something that's gonna explode.  
Chuck: You better get a hold of yourself. We are a crew here.  
Kenny:... This ain't shit.  
Chuck: This-  
Man: Hey!  
The group look at the top of the bridge and they see a man and a woman.  
Man: If you keep screaming like that you're going to get your faced chewed off!  
Woman: Are you guys going to be trouble? Cause we could of just kept walking.  
Lee: No, we're friendly! Put your hand down, Ken.  
Woman: That's what everybody says.  
Eddy: We know.  
Man: Let's give these guys a break.  
Woman: We'll see.  
Man: Do you guys have a problem with your train?  
Kenny: Yeah, you're standing right in front of it.  
Man: Dude, it's wreck. Maybe it's not so back up here. Have your friends to have a look.  
Edd: Well, let's do what they say.  
Lee: I agree.  
Kenny: If anything goes sideways, we won't let them escape.  
Lee and the Eds are near the bridge.  
Eddy: We're coming! You better not be murderers or thieves!  
Woman: I guess you will have to find out.  
Lee and the Eds climb up.  
Man: A group of guys is what we need.  
Woman: You think we need them, not me.  
Man: Maybe, but what if-  
Woman: Stop it!  
The Eds and Lee show up.  
Man: Hey guys, I'm Omid.  
Woman: Christa.  
Lee: Lee.  
Ed: Ed.  
Edd: Edd with two Ds.  
Eddy: Eddy.  
Lee: Look, I don't want to lie to you guys but we had a horrible day. A kid died and his mom killed herself so...  
Christa: It's ok.  
Omid: Oh shit! Goddamn you guys have a kid!  
The Eds and Lee turn around and they see Clementine.  
Lee: Clem, what are you doing here?  
Omid: Do you know how long has it been since I saw a kid? Shit! What's your name?  
Clementine: Clementine.  
Eddy: Oh, so he gets to swear.  
Omid: This is great! See, things are looking up.  
Christa: You're not her dad. He down there?  
Lee: Isn't it obvious.  
Christa: Well to me.  
Lee: No, I'm not her dad.  
Christa: And the others? They're cool?  
Lee: Well, the members of the group there are Kenny, Ben, Chuck, Doug, Carley, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf.  
Edd: Our friends are very nice.  
Omid: The train is awesome.  
Ed: I love the train too!  
Christa: That tank will be your problem. We'll help you with it, but if we see anything we don't like, we're moving down the road. Alone.  
Edd: Very well. Let's introduce you to the group.  
Omid: Cool.  
The Eds, Lee, Clementine, Omid and Christa climb down.  
Lee: Guys, these are Omid and Christa.  
The group:...  
Omid: Not so big on welcomes?  
Lee: I told you, we had a bad day.  
Omid: Well hi guys. By the way, the train is awesome.  
Ed: I like Omid.  
Lee: They are going to join us.  
Nazz: Really?  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Carley: Well, I'm sure they will be a great help to us.  
Omid: You want to start in on that tanker?  
Christa: I'll get to know the girl for a minute, if you don't mind.  
Kenny: How about I show you how this thing works, in case something happens.  
Lee: You sure, Ken?  
Kenny: It's probably for the best.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny...  
Kenny: Someone might want to look inside that station too.  
Omid: Sounds great. Let's do this.  
Lee and Edd goes over to Christa and Clementine who are talking.  
Edd: Hello there.  
Christa: That's a pretty useful radio for her to be holding onto, no?  
Edd: I managed to fix it and it is very important to her.  
Christa: I understand.  
Lee: Where you from?  
Christa: San Francisco.  
Edd: That's a long way from home.  
Christa: I blame the one there. He wanted the great American road trip.  
Lee: He got a little more than he bargained for, huh?  
Christa: Who the hell in into Civil War history anyway? Other than old white guys?  
Lee and Edd smile and raise their hands up.  
Christa: Wonderful. You three will be thick as thieves.  
Edd: What were you two talking about before we met you?  
Christa:... Nothing.  
Edd: Very well, than.  
Eddy: Hey guys, are we going to check the station or not?  
Lee: Ok, let's go.  
Lee and the Eds go to the station and Clementine follows them.  
Eddy: Clem, you should stay here.  
Clementine: But I want to help you guys. We're a team.  
Lee: She is right. Come on.  
The Eds, Lee and Clementine go to the station.  
They arrive there and Clementine tries to open the door.  
Clementine: It won't open.  
Lee: Maybe we should find a way.  
Eddy: Ed, help Clementine.  
Ed: Ok Eddy!  
Ed lifts Clementine.  
Clementine: Ok, I can see in, what do I do now?  
Lee: What do you see?  
Clementine: Lots of crates and stuff.  
Lee: Maybe we can find a key or find a way to knock this door down. Kenny's probably-  
Clementine: I think I opened it.  
Edd: Really?  
Clementine: I think so.  
Eddy tries the door and it opens.  
Eddy: Good job, Clem!  
Clementine: Thanks!  
Edd sees a blowtorch but there is a fence.  
Edd: There is a blowtorch. Maybe we can use that but we have to get it somehow.  
Lee: Hey Clem, you ok going over the top of this fence?  
Clementine: Yeah, definitely.  
Eddy: Ed.  
Ed: Roger captain!  
Ed helps Clementine and she gets in.  
Eddy: Well that wasn't so hard.  
Suddenly, Clementine looks terrified.  
Edd: What is it, Clementine?  
Clementine points to the Eds.  
Clementine: Behind you!  
Lee turns his back and there is a walker. It's about to bite Lee but Ed punches it but it doesn't harm it. Another walker shows up and they grab Eddy and Edd.  
Edd: AAAHHHHHH!  
Eddy: GET AWAY FROM ME!  
Ed: STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, YOU DEMONS!  
Ed uses his strenght and he kills the walkers.  
Eddy: Man, that was a close one.  
Edd: Thank you, Ed.  
The Eds and Lee look at Clementine who is shaking and pointing her gun.  
Lee: Don't worry, it's over.  
Clementine lowers the gun. Suddenly, they hear something and it's a walker and it's approaching Clementine.  
Lee: The keys, NOW!  
Clementine grabs the keys, gives them to Lee, opens the cell and Clementine gets out. Lee aims his gun at the walker and shoots it.  
Lee: Man...  
Clementine: That din't go so good.  
Lee: No, it did not go so good. But we're ok. Everything's ok.  
The Eds, Lee and Clementine hear Christa outside.  
Christa: I heard a shot! What happened?  
Edd: We had some problems with the walkers. You can come in.  
Christa enters in the station and looks at the damage.  
Christa: You, some three kids and a eight-year old versus three of them?  
Eddy: Look, we managed to survive ok?  
Christa: Yeah and what if you hadn't?  
Eddy: Look you-  
Edd: Eddy, please.  
Christa: I'm going to make sure that the noise hasn't caused any problems.  
Clementine: That sounds like a good idea.  
Christa nods and before she leaves, she glares at Lee.  
Christa: I hope you know what you are doing, for her sake.  
Lee: We survived, din't we?  
Christa: Yeah you did.  
Christa opens the door and leaves. Edd grabs blowtorch.  
Edd: Ok, now we have the blowtorch in our position.  
Lee: Ok. So Clem, what did we learn today?  
Clementine: That I'm not ready for a gun?  
Lee: No, that we have to be prepared for anything that's dangerous.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Eddy: Well, let's go and take care of that tanker.

To Be Continued.


	32. The Horde

The Eds, Lee and Clementine get out of the station and get back to the group.  
Lee: We found a blowtorch! Maybe we can use it to cut down the tanker.  
Omid: Great! Let's do this!  
Lee, Omid and Eddy climb up. Lee puts down the blowtorch and uses it to cut the tanker but he can't reach it.  
Lee: I can't reach it.  
Eddy: Don't look at me.  
Omid: Maybe we can ask someone else to help us?  
Eddy: Or maybe we can use you to cut down this tanker.  
Omid: Oh, the hell you won't!  
Despite Omid's protests, Lee and Eddy use Omid to cut the tanker.  
Omid: God, you two are some stubborn sons of bitches.  
Lee: Shut up and start cutting.  
Ben is on the train and he hears some noise. He looks and... There is a horde of walkers coming towards them!  
Ben: Guys, there is something coming!  
Kevin: Wow!  
Carley: Jesus!  
Omid: What the what?!  
Lee: There must be thousands of them.  
Ben: We gotta go!  
Lee: Omid, cut it faster!  
Omid: I am!  
They manage to cut the tanker and the tanker falls on the ground.  
Lee: Kenny, start the train!  
Kenny pulls the lever and the train starts moving. Everybody gets in the train except Lee, Omid and Eddy who are still on the bridge.  
Omid: Now what do we do?  
Eddy: Maybe this will slow them down.  
Eddy points at the blowtorch, throws it on the ground and this causes a little fire.  
Eddy: I kinda expected it to be much bigger.  
Lee, Omid and Eddy go to the other side of the bridge.  
Lee: We have to jump!  
Omid: What!  
Eddy: Either we jump, or we stay here to rot. I think we should jump!  
Omid: No way!  
Lee: Ok, stay here if you want!  
Lee and Eddy jump and Omid jumps too. Lee and Eddy land on the train and when Omid lands too, he breaks his leg and falls off the train and lands on the ground.  
Christa: OMID!  
Christa jumps out of the train, helps Omid and both of them are running and right besides Lee and Eddy. Lee picks up Omid and Eddy picks up Christa. Clementine shows up.  
Clementine: Are you guys ok?  
Lee: Nobody got hurt, sweet-pea.  
Omid: Speak for yourself, my leg if fucked!  
Christa: We're fine Clementine, we're fine.  
The group manages to get away from the horde and the journey to Savannah continues.

To Be Continued.


	33. And the Phantom Is

The group is almost at Savannah. Lee and the Eds are in the room with Clementine who is sleeping in Kenny's chair. Lee and Eddy see two drawings coming out from Clementine's backpack. Lee picks up a drawing and Eddy picks the other. Kenny enters in the room and Lee looks at the drawing: it's a drawing of Kenny, Katjaa and Duck. Eddy looks at the other drawing and he is surprised: it's a drawing of him and Clementine much to his happiness. They both put the drawings back into her backpack.  
Kenny: Next stop, the Atlantic.  
Lee: Hey Kenny, we and Clementine are going to find her parents.  
Kenny: This isn't the plan.  
Eddy: Well it's our plan.  
Kenny:... Do what you want to do.  
Edd: Are you ok, Mr. Kenny?  
Kenny: Yeah, I'm ok, I guess.  
Lee: We will leave you to your thoughts.  
Lee and the Eds look at Clementine sleeping.  
Lee: She's out cold like I never seen.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Suddenly, Lee, Kenny and the Eds hear a noise coming from her walkie-talkie. Eddy picks up the walkie-talkie and a voice is heard.  
Voice: Hello? Clementine, are you there?  
Eddy is shocked when he hears the voice.  
Eddy: WHAT THE?!  
Edd: Eddy?  
Voice: Hehehehe. Can't wait for you to get to Savannah, Clementine. I got your parents right here and you be sure to find me, whether Lee or Eddy want you to or not. Now what I need-  
The transmission ends.  
Eddy: No... It can't be...  
Lee: You know who that guy is?  
Eddy: Yeah... He is my big brother.  
Edd and Ed: Your brother?!  
Kenny: Brother?! You have a brother?  
Eddy: Yeah. He left Peach Creek a long time ago.  
Lee: Well, it looks like he is back and wants something from Clementine. Brother or not, I won't let him touch Clementine.  
Edd: Eddy, your brother was from Peach Creek. Could it be that he is the "Phantom of Peach Creek"?  
Eddy: I think so. And if he managed to convince Clementine that he has her parents...  
Kenny: You guys might want to rethink your plan.  
The group will arrive in Savannah soon. Eddy is now confused and scared. Why is his brother in Savannah and what does he want with Clementine?

To Be Continued in Episode 4 Around Every Ed.


	34. Savannah

Episode 4 Around Every Ed

The group arrives in Savannah. The streets are empty, there are no walkers. The group is walking on the streets and Omid is limping because of his bad leg. Clementine looks at Lee who has her walkie-talkie.  
Clementine: Can't I just hold it?  
Lee: Not now, sweet-pea. I'll give it back to you later.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Edd: How's Mr. Omid, Ms. Christa?  
Christa: His leg is busted.  
Omid: I'm fine, Christa.  
Christa: No, you need to rest. He needs to rest.  
Eddy: Kenny, how much do we have until we reach River Street?  
Kenny: Just a few blocks up ahead.  
Nazz: And there will be boats there?  
Edd: I hope so.  
Kenny: There has to be boats. Have to be. Have to be.  
Ben: Everything will be ok. Kenny knows what he is doing.  
Eddy: Shut it, Ben.  
Suddenly, the group hears a bell ringing, coming from a church.  
Christa: It looks like this city isn't dead after all.  
Kenny: Keep moving, nobody is ringing that bell. It's automatic, on a timer.  
Lee looks at his watch.  
Lee: What kind of a church bell goes off at twenty past the hour?  
Ed suddenly sees a stranger on the tower.  
Ed: Guys, someone's up there!  
Edd: Really Ed? I don't see anyone up there.  
Ed: I'm telling the truth!  
Suddenly, Eddy's big brother's voice is heard from the walkie-talkie.  
Eddy's Big Brother: If I were you guys, I would get out of the streets now.  
Carley: What the hell?  
Christa: Who is that?  
Eddy grabs the walkie-talkie.  
Eddy: Bro, it's me.  
Kevin: Wait, that's your brother?!  
Nazz: Your brother?!  
Rolf: Oh no! The Ed boy's big brother who tortured Rolf's chickens has returned!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Hehehehehe. Hey Pipsqueak, long time no see.  
Eddy: What do you want from Clementine?  
Eddy's Big Brother: And ruin the surprise by telling you? Don't worry Pipsqueak, we will have our little reunion soon.  
The transmission ends.  
Omid: Who the hell was that? Was he trying to fuck with us?  
Ben: Sounded more like a warning.  
Chuck turns around.  
Chuck: Ask not for whom the bells tolls...  
Kenny: What are you babbling about?  
The group turn their backs and they look terrified.  
Chuck:... It tolls for thee.  
The walkers show up thanks to the bell.  
Lee: EVERYBODY, RUN!  
The group runs. Kenny shoots the walker in front of him, Christa shoots walkers while trying to protect Omid, Carley shoots other walkers and when one is about to jump on Carley, Doug stabs the walker in the head with a knife much to Carley's surprise.  
Carley: Doug...  
Doug: Come on, let's go!  
Chuck kills walkers with his shovel, Rolf kills some with his pitchfork and Kevin and Nazz shoot the walkers. A walker grabs Kenny by his leg and he falls down. He reaches for his gun but he can't grab it. Lee shoots the walker, releasing Kenny.  
Kenny: A little too close don't you think?  
Clementine: BEN!  
Lee and Eddy turn and they see Clementine and Ben surrounded by walkers.  
Eddy: CLEMENTINE!  
Lee: BEN, HELP HER!  
Ben looks scared and he runs away much to Eddy's anger.  
Eddy: YOU IDIOT!  
Lee: GODDAMNIT!  
Lee shoots the walkers. A walker is approaching Clementine.  
Clementine: AH!  
Lee and Eddy: NO!  
The walker is about to attack Clementine but Chuck hits it with his shovel and stabs the walker.  
Chuck: Get her the hell out of here! I'll catch up with you!  
Lee and Eddy nod at Chuck and they with Clementine get back to the group.  
Kenny: Move your asses! River Street is right up ahead!  
Edd: That's not all.  
Other walkers show up.  
Kenny: Give me a fucking break!  
Christa: Wait, where the hell is Chuck?  
The group sees Chuck fighting the walkers on his own.  
Omid: Shit, he is in trouble! We've got to help him!  
Kenny: No time, we have to go, now!  
Chuck: I'll be fine, JUST GO!  
The group listens to Chuck and they run away.

To Be Continued.


	35. The Mansion

The group arrives at a mansion. Kevin closes the gate and Omid falls on the ground.  
Christa: OMID!  
Omid: Christa, I'm fine.  
Christa: You opened your wound. Shit, it's going to get infected.  
Lee: Kenny, try to find a way to get in this house.  
Kenny: I'm working on it!  
Christa: Well work faster!  
Edd: Everybody, calm down! We will figure out how to get in.  
Eddy walks over to Ben.  
Eddy: You no good-  
Ben: I'm sorry, I din't mean to leave her behind.  
Eddy: SHE ALMOST DIED!  
Ben: I'm sorry!  
Eddy: Look, if this happens once again, it won't be the walkers you will have to worry about.  
Ben: Ok, I promise I won't screw up again.  
Carley talks with Doug.  
Carley: Thanks for saving me again, Doug.  
Doug: No problem, I will do anything to protect our new family.  
Carley: Yeah, about that... Don't you think your becoming a little... Obsessed?  
Doug: I'm sorry, it's just that... After what happened with Kenny and his family... I don't want this to happen to the baby.  
Carley: Yeah, I know what you are trying to say.  
Lee walks over to Clementine.  
Clementine: Are the dead people going to find us?  
Lee: Don't worry. They won't manage to find us.  
Clementine: How do you know?  
Lee: Because we are much faster and smarter then them.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Clementine sits next to Omid and Christa.  
Edd checks the pet door.  
Edd: Hmmm, this is a pet door.  
Ben: I tried that too, it's locked.  
Kenny: Who the hell ever heard of a locked doggie door?  
Omid: I have. My neighbor had one just like that. It's radio controlled, the dog wears a collar with a chip in it so the door opens when the dog gets close to it.  
Kenny: Well, shit. Every day's a school day.  
Ben: Ok, where's the dog?  
Lee looks at the dog house and there is a grave near it.  
Edd: Oh dear... Do you think?  
Lee: Yeah...  
Lee finds a shovel and he begins to dig up the grave. Clementine walks by.  
Clementine: What's in there?  
Lee: It's nothing, sweet-pea. Can you please stay with Omid and Christa while I'm digging?  
Clementine: Ok.  
Clementine walks away. Lee finishes and he finds a dead dog. He grabs it by it's collar and the dog's head falls on the ground, disqusting the group.  
Carley: JESUS!  
Kevin: Oh man!  
Nazz: Gross.  
Suddenly, Christa vomits.  
Clementine: Are you ok?  
Christa: I'm ok honey. It's just the smell.  
Omid: Really? Don't you think it could be...  
Christa: I said I'm ok!  
Lee takes the collar. He uses it and the pet door opens.  
Lee: Well, we did it.  
Eddy: Ok, who goes in first?  
Without a warning, Clementine crawls through the pet door, scaring everybody.  
Lee: Clem!  
Eddy: Clementine! Are you ok?  
Clementine opens the door.  
Clementine: Ta-da!  
Eddy: Good job, Clem!  
Lee: Yeah, good job sweet-pea, but please don't do that ever again.  
Clementine: Ok, sorry.  
The group enters in the house. The place looks nice and they see a picture of a family.  
Edd: Where do you think they are right now?  
Lee: Probably somewhere safe or they're dead.  
Eddy: Maybe.  
Christa helps Omid to lay on the couch.  
Omid: Ah!  
Christa: Sorry! Sorry!  
Omid: No, it's ok. I'm good. Feel better already just being off my feet. Thanks, babe.  
Christa nods at him. She walks over to Lee, the Eds, Kenny, Carley and Doug.  
Christa: So when where you going to tell us?  
Kenny: Tell you what?  
Christa: That there is a guy on the radio and that he is Eddy's brother.  
Carley: Yeah, I never thought that you had a brother, Eddy.  
Eddy: Well, he moved from Peach Creek a long time ago. Besides, we were going to tell you later.  
Kenny: Who gives a shit about that guy? I'm more worried about whoever it was out there ringing that bell and bringing the dead down on top of us! It's like they din't want us to make it down the river!  
Christa: Maybe it could of been Eddy's brother. After all, he could of been in the tower and talking with us through the radio.  
Kenny: But that doesn't make a lick of damn sense! Why would he bring the dead like that and try to warn us?  
Eddy: Well, my brother is a prank master so everything is just a game to him.  
Lee: Well, whatever he is planning it can't be good. We will deal with him later but now we have to check this house and find whatever we can. Food, medicine, weapons anything.  
Carley: You got it.  
Doug: Sounds easy.  
Kenny: Alright fine. Me and Ben are going to take the upstairs. Lee, Eds, you guys got down here. Make sure you guys check every door.  
Clementine: Can I help?  
Eddy: You can Clem, but you have to stay with Omid and Christa.  
Clementine: I'm just trying to help.  
Eddy: We know but you did everything you could so let us handle the rest, ok?  
Clementine: Ok.  
Lee checks the door next to the fire place. He opens the door and there is nothing.  
Lee: Nothing here.  
Eddy checks a door. There is nothing in the room.  
Eddy: Nothing here too.  
Edd: Well, just one more to check.  
Edd checks the last door and... A mop falls on the floor.  
Edd: AAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
Eddy: Calm down, Sock-head. It's just a stupid mop.  
Edd: Oh dear lord.  
Clementine: What happened?  
Eddy: Nothing.  
Lee and the Eds walk over to Christa, Omid and Clementine.  
Lee: Well, this place ain't got much. But we should stay here until everything is ok outside.  
Christa: Good.  
Edd: How's Mr. Omid doing?  
Christa: Yeah, for now. But I'm really worried his leg might've gotten infected. Don't suppose you turned up any meds while you were poking around?  
Lee: Nah, just some dog food. And some whiskey in the back.  
Christa nods.  
Christa: I was just talking with Clementine about Eddy's brother. Come on honey, tell us about this man. What does he want?  
Eddy: It's ok Clem, you're not in trouble.  
Clementine: He's just a friend. I don't think he wants to hurt us.  
Christa: What has he been saying to you? What you have been saying to you?  
Clementine: I told him that my parents were in Savannah and said that he is going to help me. He really seems nice, I think he wants to help me find them.  
Eddy: Clementine, trust me, my brother is not what you think. He-  
Ben: LEE! EDS!  
Ben shows up.  
Lee: What's up?  
Ben: It's Kenny!

To Be Continued.


	36. The Little Boy

The Eds, Lee and Ben are upstairs, near a ladder which leads to the attic.  
Ben: Kenny said that he is going to check the attic and he din't come out.  
Lee: We're gonna have a look.  
Eddy: I don't like where this is going.  
Lee and the Eds climb up. They are in the attic and Kenny is in there aswell, watching something. He looks depressed.  
Lee: Kenny? Are you ok?  
Eddy: Ugh! It smells horrible in here.  
Lee: Where is that smell com- Oh my God.  
Lee and the Eds are horrified when they see a skinny child who is now a walker, he is on the floor and he looks like Duck.  
Kenny: He looks like Duck, doesn't he?  
Edd: What happened to him?  
Kenny: I don't see any bite marks on him. He probably starved to death.  
Lee: Jesus Christ...  
Eddy: Man...  
Kenny: I can't do it guys. Couldn't done it before, couldn't do it here.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny...  
Lee: Kenny, I will take care of this for you.  
Kenny:... Thanks.  
Lee walks over to the weak child. He puts his foot against his head.  
Lee: I'm sorry...  
Lee stomps the walker's head and kills it. He picks up the child and gets out of the attic, leaving the Eds and Kenny in there. Outside, the place is now covered in mist. Lee comes out and he walks over to the grave where the dog was burried. He puts the child in the grave next to the dog's corpse and starts to bury them. The others come out and they see Lee burying the child. The others go back in the house except Eddy who walks over to Lee and then suddenly, he sees a stranger covered by shadows watching them.  
Eddy: Ummmm Lee?  
Lee looks up and he sees the stranger. He tries to find out who he is, but the stranger runs away.  
Lee: Hey! Hey! Who are you?! What do you want from us?!  
The group comes out except Kenny and Clementine.  
Carley: Lee, what's going on?  
Lee: I saw someone watching me and Eddy.  
Edd: Really? Who was it?  
Lee: He ran away before I could take a good look at him.  
Christa: I'm wondering if he is Eddy's brother.  
Kenny comes out with Clementine.  
Lee: Kenny?  
Kenny: I'm fine... What's the ruckus?  
Ben: Lee and Eddy saw someone watching them.  
Kenny: What?! Who?  
Lee: We din't see who it was.  
Kevin: I don't like this one bit.  
Christa: Me neither. Walkers are one thing, but the thought of someone out there actually stalking us...  
Kenny: All right, that's it! We stayed here for too long. It's time to get down the river and find ourselves a boat.  
Christa: I don't know if Omid's well enough to move.  
Kenny: He better be ready cause I'm going to find a boat now.  
Edd: We really din't check the house completely. We have to make sure that we din't miss anything.  
Kenny: Search it if you wanna. I'm done with this house. We came to this city to find a boat and that's just what I'm gonna do...  
Doug: Maybe it's not a bad idea to check the place one more time-  
Kenny: I SAID I'M DONE WITH THIS HOUSE!  
Everybody is silent for a minute.  
Lee: Maybe we can do both. Ben, Rolf, Kevin and Nazz, you guys check the place one more time while me, the Eds and Kevin go down the river to get us a boat.  
Clementine: Wait, can't I come? My mom and dad can't be far now, maybe we can look for them on the way to the river.  
Eddy: Clem, maybe you should stay here.  
Clementine: But you guys always said to stay close.  
Eddy: Yeah, but just this once and we will always go together, ok?  
Clementine: Ok.  
Carley: I'll come too.  
Doug: No way, you have to stay here.  
Carley: Doug, I can take care of myself.  
Doug: You were about to be eaten if I din't save you.  
Carley: Look Doug-  
Doug: YOU AND THE BABY HAVE TO BE SAFE!  
Carley is shocked.  
Doug: I'm sorry. I din't mean to snap like that.  
Carley: It's ok. I'll stay here with you if you want.  
Doug:... Ok.  
Kenny: Daylight's burning. Gonna go grab my gear, then we'll head out.  
Ed: YAY! We're going to find a boat!  
Eddy: Shut it Ed!

To Be Continued.


	37. Molly

Lee, the Eds and Kenny are almost at the River Street.  
Eddy: I hope Chuck is ok.  
Lee: I hope so too.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny...  
Kenny: What?  
Edd: Can we talk?  
Kenny: We are almost there. Talking can wait.  
Suddenly, the bell is heard ringing again.  
Kenny: Son of a bitch! That bastard is fucking with us again!  
Lee: No. Listen. That's not the same bell as before. This one's further off. Whatever it is, it's gonna get the dead moving over there.  
Eddy: Well, that's lucky.  
Some walkers show up and the guys hide.  
Kenny: What in the hell is going on?  
Edd: I don't know.  
Kenny: Whatever. I find whoever's doing that, I'll ring their motherfucking bell for them!  
Eddy: AHAHAHAHA! Good one.  
The walkers walk away.  
Kenny: Hmph. Keep moving.  
The guys continue their path to the River Street.  
They get to the River Street.  
Edd: Well nothing is behind us so I think we're- Oh dear.  
The guys look around and some of the boats are damaged.  
Kenny: There's gotta be a boat. There's gotta be.  
Edd: I don't know.  
Kenny doesn't listen and he goes to the docks. He looks at a boat.  
Kenny: This one might be savable.  
Eddy: Really?  
Kenny: Do you have other ideas? I'll check it out. You guys look further along the waterfront. Maybe there's something at the other end.  
Ed: Aye aye, captain!  
Lee: I don't think we should split that long.  
Kenny: We don't have to. See that telescope? You can see all the way along the waterfront from right there. See what you can find.  
Eddy: Ok.  
The boys begin to look around. Lee, Edd and Eddy are searching while Ed is just standing on one spot, looking shocked.  
Eddy: Lumpy, what's wrong?  
Ed points at what's in front of him.  
Ed: Walkers!  
Eddy: What?  
Ed: Look!  
Lee, Edd and Eddy walk over to Ed and when they see what's in front of them they are shocked. They see many walkers impaled by spikes.  
Edd: Holy...  
Lee: That's fucked up.  
Eddy: Who would do such a thing?  
Lee: I don't know.  
Edd: Well, we can't let this distract us. Let's look around.  
Eddy: Well, I checked the telescope and it doesn't work. It needs a coin.  
Lee: I see a newstand with a cash register. Let's go over there.  
Lee and the Eds go to the newstand.  
Eddy: Hello beautiful.  
Eddy checks the cash register and it's empty.  
Eddy: Ah man. Nothing.  
Lee and the Eds leave the newstand. Edd spots a newspaper machine.  
Edd: Maybe we can find a penny in that newspaper machine.  
Eddy: Good idea Sock-head, but how are we going to get the coin?  
Lee: Maybe this can help.  
Lee shows the Eds a monkey wrench.  
Lee: I found it at the train.  
Eddy: Good. Let's do it.  
Lee uses the monkey wrench on the newspaper machine and a coin comes out of it.  
Edd: Now we can use this for the telescope.  
Lee and the Eds walk over to the telescope. Lee is about to use the coin but...  
Kenny: Fuck!  
Eddy: What's wrong?  
Kenny: It won't work. Hull's cracked beneath the water line, plus someone stripped out the battery.  
Eddy: Well that stinks.  
Ed: Maybe the stranger who likes boats stole the battery to power up a spaceship.  
Edd: Earth to Ed.  
Kenny sees the impaled walkers.  
Kenny: What the- What the hell is that?!  
Edd: A fate worse then death...  
Lee puts the coin in the telescope.  
Lee: Ok, it works.  
Ed: Oh oh, let me, let me.  
Ed grabs the telescope and looks around. When he looks at a building, he sees a stranger on a building, climbing down.  
Ed: Guys!  
Edd: What is it, Ed?  
Ed: I see someone on a building. It looks like the same one who I saw on the tower.  
Edd: Really?  
Lee: Get down! Get down.  
Lee, the Eds and Kenny hide. The same stranger that Ed saw shows up and is at the newstand.  
Kenny: Maybe that could be our bell ringer. Let's find out.  
Edd: Maybe he is not dangerous.  
Kenny: Yeah? Maybe he is Eddy's brother.  
Eddy: I don't think so. My brother is very big compared to this guy.  
Kenny: Look, you head up the middle of the street, me and the Eds will go around the side, cover your flank,. We'll come up on him quiet, take him by surprise.  
Lee: I just want to talk with the guy.  
Kenny: Oh, we'll talk alright.  
Kenny and the Eds run and hide. The stranger is in the newstand. Lee sneaks up and when he is about to aim his monkey wrench, the stranger is not at the newstand anymore. Lee turns his back and the stranger is behind him. The stranger hits Lee with a pickaxe. Lee falls down and the stranger is about to land the finishing blow and...  
Clementine: NO!  
The stranger is surprised when he sees Clementine.  
Lee: Clementine?  
Clementine: Please don't hurt him!  
The stranger stops his attack and doesn't harm Lee. The stranger speaks.  
Stranger: You're not from Crawford.  
The stranger's voice is female, meaning that she is a woman. The woman removes her hood and she is very young.  
Lee: Are you the one who's been following us?  
Woman: Following you?  
The Eds and Kenny come out, aiming their guns at the woman.  
Lee: Eds, Kenny, don't!  
Woman: Wait, you have other kids too?!  
Lee: Yeah.  
Kenny is about to shoot, but the woman hits him and he falls down and accidently shoots. The Woman is about to kill Kenny.  
Lee: No, he is with us!  
The woman stops and Kenny gets up.  
Woman: Who the hell are you people?  
Edd: Everybody calm down.  
Kenny: I'll calm down when I found out who the fuck she is!  
Woman: Back off asshole, the name's Molly.  
Lee: Ok Molly, my name is Lee.  
Ed: Ed.  
Edd: Edd with two Ds.  
Eddy: Eddy.  
Clementine: Clementine.  
Molly: So you guys aren't from Crawford.  
Edd: What's Crawford?  
Molly: Do you really want to know?  
Edd: Yes.  
Molly: Ever since the world has gone to shit, some guy named Oberson decided to create a organization named "Crawford". He is a sick bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Nobody ever saw Oberson is person but I did and... He looks a lot like you kid.  
Eddy: Wait, he looks like me?  
Molly: Yeah. Anyway, many people tried to oppose him and...  
Edd: What happened to the people who tried to oppose Oberson?  
Molly: Well, you see them right now.  
Molly points to the impaled walkers.  
Kenny: Fuck me!  
Lee: But how did you know we weren't from Crawford?  
Molly: Because there are no kids from Crawford.  
Lee: Why not?  
Molly: Because Oberson thinks that kids, the elderly and other weak people are a drain on his precious resources.  
Kenny: Wait, did he actually kill kids?  
Molly: No, the kids were forced to go with their parents.  
Edd: This is terrible.  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Ed: Oberson is a meanie!  
Lee: Are you the one who's been ringing those bells?  
Molly: Yup, that would be me.  
Kenny: I knew it! Lee, she is the one who's been following us and working with Eddy's brother!  
Molly: Calm down grandpa, I wasn't following you, I don't even know who you people are.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny, let's calm down. Plus, I don't think she works for Eddy's brother.  
Kenny: Yeah well, ringing that bell caused the dead to show up, nearly getting us killed.  
Molly: That's the idea genius, I ring one bell from one neighborhood to attrack the geeks, that gives me time to scavenge the areas they cleared out.  
Kenny: Geeks? That's what you call them?  
Molly: Yeah, like in the carnival, they'll eat anything that's alive. Look, you guys aren't from Crawford so who the hell are you people?  
Edd: We came here to find a boat and find a safe place.  
Molly: Good luck with that. From the beggining, people took the boats the moment people started eating each other. The boats that were left, Crawford stripped them for parts. Cars too.  
Kenny: There's gotta be something.  
Molly: If there was, do you think I still would be here? I checked everything, this place is clean.  
Kenny: Son of a bitch, FUCK!  
Molly: Hey moron, keep your voice down.  
Kenny:... Shit.  
Molly: Since you folks won't find any boats, I suggest you should go back and-  
The walkers show up.  
Edd: Oh no.  
Eddy: I think they heard the shot.  
Molly runs off, she uses her pickaxe and gets to a balcony.  
Lee: Hey, you're just gonna leave us here?!  
Molly: That's the idea. I'm not going to get eaten.  
Clementine: Don't leave us behind, please!  
Molly looks at Clementine and she sighs.  
Molly: Ok come on! Grab my hand!  
Clementine grabs Molly's hand and gets to the balcony. Next is Kenny, Ed, Edd and Eddy. Lee is last.  
Clementine: Lee! Come on!  
Kenny: Come on man, I got you!  
Lee grabs Kenny's hand but Kenny's hand slips and Lee falls down.  
Clementine: No!  
Eddy: Come on, Lee!  
Lee pushes the dumpster and there is a manhole. He tries to open it but it doesn't work.  
Molly: Here!  
Molly throws her pickaxe on the ground and Lee picks it up. He uses the pickaxe to open the manhole and it works. He jumps in.  
Clementine: LEE!  
Eddy: We've gotta save him!  
Molly: No, we have to go now.  
Eddy: What?!  
Molly: Look, you guys are just gonna make things worse for him if you go down there. Are there more of you here?  
Edd: Why yes. We are staying at a mansion for awhile.  
Molly: Ok, we can go together there.  
Kenny: Why should we bring you along?  
Molly: Hey, I saved you guys din't I?  
Edd: She is right.  
Eddy: Ugh, fine! Come on, Clem.  
Clementine: Lee...  
Kenny, Clementine, Molly and the Eds get out of the streets and they go back to the mansion.

To Be Continued.


	38. A Miracle

The Eds and the rest are back in the mansion.  
Carley: Did you guys find a boat?  
Eddy: Nah. No boats.  
Kenny sits on the couch and starts drinking.  
Kevin: Who's this?  
Edd: Her name is Molly. She is a survivor.  
Kevin: Ok but where's Lee?  
Eddy: Well, when we tried to escape from some walkers, Lee jumped into the sewers to escape.  
Kevin: What?! And you din't go after him?  
Eddy: Look, Lee is tough, he is going to be ok.  
Molly begins to search the place.  
Eddy: What are you doing?  
Molly: Searching for supplies.  
Doug: Well there aren't so many supplies here.  
Molly: We'll see about that.  
Edd: Where's Ms. Christa and Mr. Omid?  
Carley: Christa took Omid upstairs and he is sick.  
Edd: Oh dear...  
Clementine: Eddy.  
Eddy: Yeah?  
Clementine: Can we go outside to... Explore?  
Eddy: Explore what?  
Clementine: The shed.  
Eddy: Yeah, we din't check the shed. Let's go.  
Eddy and Clementine go outside. After an hour, Lee shows up with a stranger.  
Edd: Lee! You're alive!  
Lee: Yeah, I managed to get out.  
Carley: Thank God you're ok.  
Ed: LEE!  
Ed hugs Lee.  
Lee: Ed, I don't think I cam breathe.  
Ed: Sorry.  
Ed lets Lee go.  
Edd: Who's this?  
Lee: He is Vernon. He is a doctor, he can help Omid.  
Vernon: It's nice to meet you all.  
Molly: So alive after all, huh? Who's the fossil?  
Lee: He's Vernon.  
Molly: I think you have something that belongs to me.  
Lee: Oh yeah.  
Lee gives Molly her pickaxe back and she goes upstairs. Christa shows up.  
Christa: Lee!  
Lee: Christa, what's wrong?  
Christa: It's Omid. He's gotten worse. Much worse.  
Lee: Don't worry. This is Vernon, he is a doctor.  
Christa: Thank God!  
Lee: Do you think you can help him?  
Christa: You have to help us. Please!  
Vernon: I'll see what I can do. Take me to him.  
Lee, Christa and Vernon climb upstairs and they go into the room where Omid is. Omid is sleeping.  
Christa: Omid, honey. You're going to be ok. We brought a doctor.  
Vernon: Ok, let's see. I work better without an audience. I'm sure you have more things of your own to attend to.  
Lee: Yeah.  
Lee comes out of the room.  
Lee: Guys, where are Clementine and Eddy?  
Edd: Well, I heard that both Clementine and Eddy are outside, exploring.  
Ed: Yeah.  
Lee: It's not safe for them. Let's go.  
Lee, Edd and Ed go outside and search for Clementine and Eddy. They can't find them but then they hear some noise coming from the shed. The boys try to open the shed and then Eddy and Clementine burst in and Lee, Edd and Ed fall on the ground.  
Clementine: Lee!  
Clementine hugs Lee.  
Lee: Hey girl, what have you been doing?  
Clementine: Searching and exploring.  
Eddy: Yeah, and look what we found.  
Eddy opens the door and Lee, Edd and Ed are surprised. There is a boat inside the shed.  
Edd: Good job Eddy, Clementine.  
Kenny shows up with a whiskey bottle. He looks at the boat and smiles as he drops the bottle.

Everybody is in the house except Kenny and Ben who are working on the boat.  
Lee: How's Omid doing?  
Vernon: I did everything I could but without medicine, I can't help him.  
Kevin: Well that stinks.  
Kenny and Ben show up.  
Edd: Well?  
Kenny: Wanna hear the good news or the bad news?  
Eddy: Good news first.  
Kenny: Well, it works but the battery is dead.  
Christa: Where are we going to find a battery?  
Edd:... Maybe we can go to Crawford and find one?  
Vernon: Wait a minute!  
Christa: Surely we have to try. If there are people left in this city who are still alive, who still have supplies... What harm can do to ask?  
Vernon: Trust me, you don't know Oberson. I do. You showing up with a wounded man? Might aswell put a noose around his neck. They don't exactly welcome children with open arms either.  
Christa: What the hell kind of a place are we talking about here?  
Molly: The worst kind. But we don't have other options.  
Kenny: Well how do we do this?  
Edd: Maybe we can sneak past their security guards and get in Crawford.  
Vernon: There might actually be a way. I know the sewer system that runs beneath Crawford like the back of my hand. You all wouldn't happen to have a map by any chance?  
Lee: Yeah, actually...  
Lee shows Vernon the map.  
Vernon: I think I could lead us through so we could pass under the perimeter and right into the center, where they keep their supplies. We come right underneath them, take them by surprise, grab what we need and get out before they even knew what him them.  
Eddy: That's great!  
Ed: This is like a Spy movie!  
Vernon: I've thought about it before, just never had the people to do it. But I think if we all work together, we could pull it off.  
Kenny: And what do you want in return?  
Vernon: Crawford doesn't just have what you need for your boat, they're also well-stocked with medical supplies. Medicine that my people could use, just like yours could.  
Lee: Let's do it.  
Ben: Man, I don't know.  
Kenny: I don't know anything about you kid, but I ain't going to stay here and die. That boat is an answered prayer. Now, are you in or out?  
Ben is silent.  
Rolf: Don't worry Ben, Rolf shall protect you.  
Ben:... Thanks.  
Vernon: We should go tonight. I'm going to tell my people about this. I'll come before midnight.  
Christa: Be careful.  
Vernon: That's how I'm still alive.  
Lee talks with Clementine.  
Lee: Clementine, I told you to stay in your room.  
Clementine: Is it going to be dangerous?  
Lee: What's going to be dangerous?  
Clementine:... Crawford.  
Lee: Clem, I don't want to lie to you but yeah, it's going to be dangerous.  
Clementine:... Ok, I'm going to prepare.  
Lee: Prepare for what?  
Clementine: For leaving with you guys.  
Lee: Clem...  
Clementine: I don't want anyone else to die.  
Lee: Me too Clem.  
Eddy: We should bring her along. I mean, she knows how to use a gun and if we deal with more small spaces, she can help.  
Lee: I don't know.  
Clementine: Can't I come with you guys?  
Lee: Ok, you can come.  
Clementine: Ok, I'll grab my stuff.  
Clementine goes upstairs. Lee turns to Carley, Doug, Kevin and Nazz.  
Lee: You guys stay here, guard this place and watch Omid.  
Kevin: Ok.  
Nazz: No problem dude.  
Carley: Just be careful out there, Lee.  
Lee: I will be.  
Doug: We will watch Omid and make sure he will be ok.  
Eddy: Thanks guys.

To Be Continued.


	39. Crawford

It's night and everybody is outside, preparing for the attack on Crawford.  
Kenny: Hey Lee, Eds, can I talk with you guys?  
Edd: Sure.  
Kenny, Lee and the Eds move from the group to talk in private.  
Kenny: It's the boat. The boat can handle only ten people.  
Eddy: You, me, Double-D, Ed, Lee, Clementine...  
Kenny: Even if we cut Molly loose, we're still gonna-  
Vernon shows up with a woman.  
Kenny: Who's she?  
Vernon: She is Brie. She can help us?  
Lee: How can she help us?  
Brie: I was student at the school where Crawford is. I know the layout.  
Vernon: With her help we're in and out faster. Anyone have a problem with that?  
Eddy: No.  
Edd: No problem.  
Ed: Butter toast.  
Molly: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.  
The group begins to move.  
Lee: Hold on a sec.  
Lee walks over to Clementine.  
Lee: Are you ready?  
Clementine: Yeah.  
Vernon: Woah, hold on. You're not taking her with us.  
Lee: She is not a liability. She helped us alot. She is coming whether you like it or not.  
Kenny: You heard the man now let's go.  
The group leaves.

The group arrives at Crawford and they are hiding.  
Vernon: Where is everybody? There should be guards patrolling.  
They see a biker who's back is turned.  
Lee: Ok, me and the Eds are going to take care of that guy. You guys stay here.  
Lee and the Eds sneak up on the guard. Lee is about to strike and the guard turns to them.  
Lee: What the fuck?!  
The guard is a walker and Lee kills it. Everybody comes out of hiding.  
Lee: What the fuck is a walker doing here?!  
Edd: This is strange.  
Suddenly, the walkers show up and everybody enters in Crawford.

Inside, the group is in the main hall.  
Christa: I thought this place was supposed to be secure!  
Molly: Yeah but in the end, the dead always win.  
Vernon: Well, this is good.  
Lee: How the fuck is this good?  
Vernon: Before, everyone in Crawford was smart and they had guns. Now they're dumb and they don't. Hey, trying to look on the bright side, here.  
Kenny: I agree. The plan hasn't changed.  
Ben: The plan hasn't changed? Every time walkers show up the plan changes! Do you even have any ideas how many of them are out there?  
Christa: No. You wanna do a headcount? Or do you want to get what we need and get the hell out of here?  
Ben is silent.  
Rolf: Don't get angry at Ben. He is just scared like the rest of us.  
The group begin to walk.  
Ben: I have a bad feeling about this.  
The group walks and they see a locked door.  
Molly: Just keep moving.  
Brie: Here.  
They enter in a room. Lee sees a door with a sign "Armory". He tries to open the door but it doesn't open.  
Lee: Figures.  
Kenny: Looks like they were using this room as some kind of a command center.  
Ed: It looks like the room from the videogame where the hero discovers the bad guy's lair.  
Molly: He is kinda weird, isn't he?  
Eddy: You could say that.  
Edd: So, where do we start looking?  
Brie: Here. Just give me a sec.  
Eddy: Any idea where to find a battery?  
Vernon: Maybe at the auto shop? There used to be one in the alley outside the fire escape.  
Brie: Yup, it's called Herman's you can't miss it.  
Edd: Where we can find some fuel for the boat?  
Brie: There's a maintenace shed across from the playground here, if they were storing fuel that's probably where it'll be.  
Christa: What about medicine?  
Molly: Right here. Nurse's station. They were using it as a medical facility.  
Christa: How do you know that?  
Molly: Just makes sense doesn't it?  
Edd looks at Molly suspicious.  
Kenny: Ok, I'll make the run to the maintenace shed for the fuel.  
Brie: It'll be faster if I go with you, I can take you right to it.  
Ben: I'll come too.  
Kenny: No, two people's enough. You stay here, see if you can use any of those tools we brought to get that armory door open.  
Christa: I'll go for the medicine.  
Vernon: I'll come with you, I know what to take.  
Lee: Ok, I'll go find a baterry.  
Molly: I'll go with you. I'll cover your back.  
Lee: Ok. we've got a plan. Everyone be careful, stay close to one another, we'll meet back here. Good luck. Eds, Rolf. You guys stay here.  
Kenny, Brie, Vernon, Christa, Molly and Lee leave.  
Clementine: What about me? What can I do?  
Eddy: We'll stay here and protect the command center.  
Clementine: We're gonna stay here with Ben?  
Eddy: Don't worry.  
Edd: Well, looks like we will have to stay here and wait for them.

To Be Continued.


	40. Waiting for the Others

The Eds and Clementine are waiting for Lee, Kenny, Brie, Vernon, Christa and Molly.  
Eddy: Man, how long is it taking them?  
Edd: Well Eddy, this mission isn't very simple.  
Eddy: Whatever.  
Ed: Let's play hide and seek!  
Eddy: How moron?  
Ed: I'll hide under the table and you guys will find me.  
Edd: Maybe not, Ed.  
Eddy: Hey Clem, how are you doing?  
Clementine: This reminds of me school. I kinda miss school.  
Eddy: Me too. I once said that I'm not going to miss school one day but now I'm beggining to miss it.  
Clementine: How did you do in school?  
Eddy: Terrible. Bad grades.  
Clementine: Oh.  
Eddy: Sock-head always gets good grades.  
Edd: Well Eddy, it's not my fault that I always study.  
Eddy: Oh shut up.  
Edd walks over to Ben and Rolf.  
Edd: Did you manage to find a way?  
Rolf: Not yet Ed boy, but soon.  
Edd: Ok then.  
Edd walks away but...  
Ben: Hey Edd, I want to talk.  
Edd: Sure.  
Edd and Ben talk in private.  
Edd: What is it?  
Ben: It's about Kenny. He is a nice guy and I got to know him a bit when we were working on the boat.  
Edd: Go on.  
Ben:... I think I should tell him.  
Edd: What?! Ben, do you realise what will happen if Kenny finds out about what happened?  
Ben: It's my fault that Duck and Katjaa died. I gotta tell him.  
Edd: Ben, Kenny is feeling much better ever since the death of his family. By telling him about your deal with those bandits will make him hate you.  
Ben: Ok.  
Ben walks away.  
Edd: Rolf, we need to talk.  
Rolf: Ok Ed boy.  
Edd and Rolf talk in private.  
Edd: Why do you protect Ben and did not tell the group about his deal with the bandits?  
Rolf: You see Ed boy, Rolf feels like him and Ben are the same.  
Edd: How so?  
Rolf: Rolf's enemy the Wolf stole Rolf's sheep and said that if I tell him the secrets of my family, he will give them back. Ben did the same as Rolf by giving the bandits the supplies.  
Edd: Oh...  
Rolf: Ben is not a bad guy. He is just scared and wants to help.  
Edd: I think I understand now. Thanks for telling us, Rolf.  
Rolf: No problem, Ed boy with the sock.  
Rolf goes back to Ben. Lee, Kenny, Brie, Vernon and Christa come back.  
Clementine: You're back!  
Kenny: Yeah, and we made out pretty good too.  
Ben: Great work, Kenny.  
Kenny: How are you two doing with that door?  
Rolf: Not so good.  
Kenny: Here, I'll give you two a hand.  
Edd: Did you fought against walkers?  
Lee: Yeah. I stuck a hatchet in the door handle so they won't get in.  
Edd: Ok. Where's Molly?  
Lee: I don't know. She has the battery but I don't know where she is.  
Edd: There's something suspicious about Molly. I'm going to find her.  
Lee: Ok. Be careful.  
Edd goes to find Molly.

To Be Continued.


	41. Molly's Secret

Edd is in the hall, searching for Molly.  
Edd: Molly, where are you?  
Suddenly, Edd hears some voices. He recognises Molly's voice and the other voice is familiar and the voice is male.  
Man: When are you going to give up?  
Molly: When you're gonna die you piece of shit!  
Edd: What the?  
Man: Hehehehehe. You're funny, Molly.  
Molly: Do you think you're going to win, you son of a bitch?!  
Man: Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly. I already won this game since this apocalypse started.  
Molly: You son of a!  
Edd hears a battle going between Molly and the stranger. He rushes in to help.  
Edd: What's going on?!  
Edd sees the stranger running away and Molly looks furious.  
Edd: Molly...  
Molly: WHAT?!  
Edd: Who was that?  
Molly: NO ONE!  
Edd: Ok... Do you have the battery?  
Molly: Oh... Yeah, about that.  
Edd: No...  
Molly: I'm just kidding.  
Molly searches through her backpack and gets the battery.  
Molly: Here you go.  
Edd takes the battery and notices something in Molly's hand.  
Edd: What's that?  
Molly: Nothing.  
Edd: Quit the act, Molly. I know you're from Crawford.  
Molly: What? How do you know that?  
Edd: When said about where the medicine could be. That's how I realised.  
Molly: I only knew stories about Crawford. I never lied to you, even if I did, I don't own you nothing.  
Edd: You saved my life and you can't tell me the truth?  
Molly: Are we really going to do this now?  
Edd: It's up to you.  
Molly: I used to live here with my sister. She was fourteen years old. When the dead started walking and Crawford shut itself in, it seemed like a pretty good deal at first. We were safe, we had everything we needed to survive. Then the rules started coming down. No-one who couldn't justify their place, earn their keep. No-one who required special care. My sister was diabetic, and by Crawford's rules that made her a liability. I tried to protect her but I couldn't and I got out. Oberson, he always talked about how his system worked, how anything was better than becoming "One of them". But I already saw that he is a monster, a true monster. If I could of seen it before, I would of ran away with my sister.  
Molly sheds a tear.  
Molly: This is all I have left of her.  
Molly shows Edd a picture of her sister.  
Edd: It's ok, Molly. I'm sorry.  
Lee and the other Eds show up.  
Eddy: Are you guys still here?  
The bell starts ringing.  
Molly: What the hell?  
Lee: I think that's our cue to get the hell out of here.  
Lee, the Eds and Molly walk to back to their group. They hear a noise. When the noise stops, they begin to walk further and then Ben shows up with the hatchet.  
Edd: AAAHHH!  
Lee: Jesus Ben!  
Ben: Sorry!  
Lee: Did you leave Clementine alone?!  
Ben: No, Kenny and Rolf are with her. We still couldn't open the armory door and I found this.  
Ben shows them the hatchet much to Lee's horror.  
Lee: Um Ben... Where did you get that?  
Ben: I just found it. It was stuck in a door handle at the end of the hallway back there.  
Eddy:... YOU... STUPID... MOOOOOOORRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!  
The walkers burst in. Molly attacks them but one grabs her pickaxe.  
Molly: LEE! Shoot this fucker!  
The walker gets shot and Molly is free.  
Molly: Thanks.  
Lee: It wasn't me.  
Lee and the Eds turn around and in their shock, they see Clementine holding the gun.  
Molly: Good shot, kid.  
Clementine: Thanks.  
Eddy: Good job, Clem!  
Lee, the Eds, Clementine, Molly and Ben run when more walkers show up.

To Be Continued.


	42. Ben

The Eds, Lee, Ben, Clementine and Molly are back in the command center and Brie is guarding the door.  
Kenny: The fuck is going on?!  
Lee: They're coming!  
Kenny: Oh shit!  
Vernon: That oughta hold them.  
Brie: Yeah but how are we going to get out?  
Kenny: Through the armory door!  
Kenny tries to bust down the door.  
Kenny: Come on, damn you!  
Ben: This is my fault... All my fault!  
Christa: What is he talking about?  
Edd: Ben, we talked about this.  
Christa: Now, I want to know what is he babbling about.  
Ben: Kenny, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. Putting all of us in danger. Katjaa and Duck... It was all me. It was all me!  
Kenny busts down the door and is shocked when he hears Ben.  
Kenny: What are you saying?  
Rolf: Ben...  
Ben: It was me who made the deal with the bandits back at the motor inn. If I gave them the supplies, maybe they can get off our backs, but when they found out, they attacked us. That's when Duck...  
Kenny gets angry and tries to attack Ben but Lee, Vernon and Rolf hold him back.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny, I know you're angry but Ben din't mean to do this.  
Kenny: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU LITTLE PEASANT! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HERE ME?! DEAD! MY WIFE AND CHILD, YOU GOT THEM BOTH FUCKING KILLED!  
Molly: Nice group you've got here.  
Lee: Not the time, Molly.  
Kenny: IF THIS ASSHOLE THINKS HE IS GETTING ON MY BOAT, AFTER WHAT HE DID, HE IS OUT OF HIS MOTHERFUCKING MIND!  
Lee: Kenny, we can sort this out after we escape.  
Kenny: There's nothing to sort out. The boat is not big for all of us so someone's gotta be left behind, might aswell be this piece of shit right here!  
Christa: I vote to leave him too. I'm sorry Ben, I know you mean well but you put Omid at risk.  
Eddy: I say we get rid of him. He only caused us trouble from the beggining.  
Clementine: Wait, don't I get a vote?  
Lee: Of course you do.  
Clementine: Ben's nice! He's my friend! We don't leave friends behind, that's my vote.  
Christa:... I think I'm changing my vote.  
Eddy:... Me too. Lee?  
Lee: I saw enough of Crawford that becoming like them is the beggining of the end. I say that Ben should stay with us!  
This makes Clementine happy.  
Brie: What about the rest of us? Don't we have the right to vo-  
A walker bursts in and eats Brie.  
Vernon: BRIE!  
Molly: Now can we get out?!  
Lee: Let's go!  
The group run inside. Lee tries to close the armory door.  
Lee: So much for the armory.  
Kenny: You couldn't close the door?  
Lee: I couldn't, the lock was busted!  
Kenny: Great, just fucking great... Come on, there's gotta be a way out down here!  
The group climb down the stairs. Edd opens the door and there are walkers.  
Kenny: FUCK!  
Edd closes the door and Lee stays behind the door.  
Lee: That's not gonna hold. Back upstairs.  
The group goes back upstairs.  
Kenny: Lee, look!  
Kenny gives Lee a shotgun from a corpse and leaves. The walkers burst in and Lee shoots them while climbing the stairs. A step breaks and Lee's leg gets trapped. Eddy sees this and shoots the walkers while Lee tries to free his leg and he manages.  
Lee: Thanks!  
Eddy: No problem!  
Lee kills some walkers with his hatchet and he and Eddy reunite with the group.  
Clementine: Lee!  
Clementine hugs Lee.  
Lee: I'm ok sweet-pea.  
Eddy: Any way out of here?  
Christa: This leads to the roof, we might be able to find a way down from there.  
Vernon: You din't come into town from the railroad did you?  
Kenny: Yeah, why?  
Vernon:... Never mind. I can see the sewer where we came in from here. I think we can do this.  
Kenny: What are we waiting for? GO! GO!  
The group uses the ladder and they climb down except Lee and Ben.  
Lee: Ben, come on, let's get out of-  
The bell rings again and there is a hanged walker. The walker grabs Ben but Lee shoots it which causes the walker to fall and Ben too but Lee grabs Ben.  
Lee: Hold on, Ben! I've got you! Ben, climb up!  
Ben: There's no time! You have to go!  
Lee: I'm gonna save you!  
Ben: Come on! You gotta go back to Clem and the others!  
Kenny: Lee...  
Lee looks at Kenny who's nodding at Lee. More walkers show up.  
Ben: Lee. We both know. Let me go.  
Lee pulls up Ben.  
Ben: Why?  
Lee: GO! GO! GO!  
Lee and Ben climb down.

To Be Continued.


	43. Everything is Falling Apart

The group comes back to the mansion.  
Carley: Welcome back.  
Doug: It's good to see that you guys are still alive.  
Kevin: Yeah, we thought that someone terrible happened.  
Nazz: I almost had a thought that one of you guys died.  
Lee: Christa? What's wrong?  
Christa: Omid...  
Christa runs upstairs and group follows her. In the room, Omid is still passed out.  
Christa: I never should have left you... I'm so sorry...  
Vernon: Christa, get away from him!  
But Omid wakes up and he isn't a walker.  
Omid: Hey guys. You're back.  
Christa: We got you medicine.  
Omid: Good. I could use some. You ok kid, you look worse then me.  
Kenny: This asshole almost got us killed.  
Omid: Guys, what the hell happened there?  
Kenny: Let someone else tell you, I've got work to do.  
Kenny leaves.  
Vernon: Ok, with a little luck you should start feeling better pretty soon. I'll stay here for a few more hours to check on him.  
Let me know if you need anything.  
Omid: Thanks doc.  
Christa: Thank you.  
Vernon: Maybe now is the good time to have a little talk, in private.  
Lee and Vernon get out of the room and talk in private.  
Lee: I'm sorry about Brie.  
Vernon: Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. But anyway, I know you care about Clementine. Anyone can see that. And I know you want what's best for her. But this plan of yours, putting everyone on a boat, with no destination... Do you really think that's her best chance of finding somewhere where she can be safe? Cause I don't. So I want to make you an offer.  
Lee: What kind of an offer?  
Vernon: I'll take her off your hands. Take her back with me to my people. Now that Crawford's fallen, we've got nothing to fear from them.  
Lee: Vernon, I suggest that you should leave.  
Vernon: I know you think you know what's best for her. If you were her real father, we wouldn't have this conversation but you aren't.  
Lee grabs Vernon and pulls him against the wall.  
Lee: That little girl is under my care! We've been through so much that you can't even imagine! Anyway that stands between me and her is going to wind up dead! YOU HEAR ME!  
Vernon: Take your hands off me.  
Lee lets Vernon go and Vernon climbs down the stairs. Lee goes to check on Clementine and Eddy follows him. Edd is about to follow them too until he sees Molly.  
Edd: Where are you going?  
Molly: Oh. I'm heading out. I just want to say thanks. It's been fun.  
Edd: What? You aren't going with us?  
Molly: I heard that the boat is not big for everybody so I'm doing you all a favor. Plus, I never did like the water.  
Edd: Ok... Well good luck.  
Molly: Thanks.  
Edd and Molly hug each other.  
Molly: You and your friends take care of Clementine. She likes you all.  
Edd: I know.  
Molly climbs down and leaves. Lee and Eddy enter in the room where Clementine is.  
Clementine: What is Kenny doing?  
Eddy: He is working on the boat. When he is done, we are getting out of here.  
Clementine: Where?  
Lee: I don't know. Somewhere safe I think.  
Clementine: What's wrong with Ben? He seems sad.  
Eddy: Ben is a bit sad but he will get over it.  
Clementine: Guys, before we leave tomorrow, can we search for my parents?  
Lee: I'm sorry Clem, but it's too dangerous out there.  
Clementine: Eddy?  
Eddy:... Yeah, it's too dangerous, Clem.  
Clementine begins to cry because they won't help her find her parents.  
Lee: Hey, it's ok, don't cry.  
Lee tries to hug her but Clementine turns around and cries even more. Lee and Eddy look at her and decide to sleep next to her. Lee puts the walkie-talkie on the table.

Outside the house, Molly is seen and she feels like she is being watched.  
Molly: You can come out now. I know you're here.  
The man in shadows comes out and it's the same one that Lee and Eddy saw and the one that Edd saw in Crawford.  
Man: Hehehehe. Smart as always, Molly.  
Molly: It's time I finish this for good.  
Man: Heh, you really think you have a chance?  
Molly: Yeah... I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my sister, Oberson!  
The man in the shadows comes out and he is... EDDY'S BIG BROTHER!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Heh, you really still think that Oberson is my real name? You see, Oberson is just one of my many names. And I have many groups other than Crawford.  
Molly: It doesn't matter. I will put an end to you, once and for all. I will kill you!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Hahahahaha. You can't beat me Molly. After all, I'm the one who created this apocalypse.  
Molly: WHAT?!  
Eddy's Big Brother: That's right. I created the walkers. All of this was according to my plan.  
Molly: So you're the reason why Georgia's a big fucking mess right now?!  
Eddy's Big Brother: You could say that. Now, I have to kidnap a little friend... Clementine.  
Molly: You won't touch her!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Is that so? Well, come on, try to stop me.  
Molly angrily roars and is about to punch Eddy's big brother but he grabs her arm and twists it.  
Molly: AHHHHHHHHH!  
Eddy's big brother punches Molly and she falls down. He takes Molly's pickaxe.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Also, this pickaxe belonged to me originally. Before you left Crawford, you took it from me.  
Molly:... I'm sorry... Sister.  
Eddy's big brother aims his axe at Molly and... CHOP!  
We see Molly's corpse but her head is missing. We see Eddy's big brother with a bowling ball.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Don't worry Molly. You're "friend" will keep you company in this little bag. Now, it's time to put some final touches on Pipsqueak's group.  
Eddy's big brother has a walker in his left hand. He puts the walker next to the trash can.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Perfect. Prepare yourself Pipsqueak. Because you and your stupid friends will experience a world of pain. Hehehehehehehahahahahahaha!

To Be Continued.


	44. Penultimate

Lee and Eddy wake up and Clementine is not in the room.  
Lee: Clementine... Clementine?  
Eddy: Where is she now?  
Lee: I don't know.  
Lee and Eddy come out of the room.  
Eddy: Hello. Is anybody in the house? Anybody?  
Lee and Eddy come out of the house and they see Clementine's hat on the ground. Lee picks it up.  
Lee: Clementine's hat, she never leaves it behind.  
Eddy: Oh man, don't tell me...  
Suddenly, Lee and Eddy hear a static noise. They look around and they see the walkie-talkie near the trash can.  
Lee: Clementine?  
Lee and Eddy go near the trash can. Lee picks up the walkie-talkie and... A walker attack Lee but Eddy kills it! Lee picks up Clementine's hat and Eddy looks horrified at Lee's hand.  
Lee: What is it?  
Eddy:... Your hand.  
Lee looks at his hand and he is shocked and horrified. There is a bite mark on Lee's hand.  
Lee: No... No... Fuck... NO!  
Carley: Lee? Eddy? Where are you guys?  
Lee and Eddy see the group coming towards their way.  
Eddy: Oh man.  
Edd: Where were you? We searched the house for you two and Clementine.  
Kenny: Vernon is not in the house, either.  
Ed: Are you ok, Eddy?  
Kevin: What's wrong guys?  
Doug: Did something happen?  
Nazz: Why do you guys look so terrified?  
Rolf: What's wrong Ed boy with no neck and Lee the wise one?  
Christa: Lee, Eddy. Who's blood is that.  
Lee shows his hand to everybody.  
Lee: It's mine.  
Edd: Wait, is that?!  
Eddy: Yeah... He is bitten.  
This shocks the group.  
Carley: No... No...  
Doug: Holy...  
Edd: This can't be...  
Kenny: No... No fucking way!  
Lee: Enough about me. Clementine is missing.  
Omid: There's no chance she wondered off on her own?  
Lee: No. I think she was kidnapped.  
Kevin: By who?  
Lee: I think it was Vernon. Yesterday, he said that he wanted to take Clementine with him.  
Kenny: Damn it, I knew we couldn't trust that fucker!  
Lee: We have to find him and get Clementine back.  
Eddy: I'm going with him. Does anyone else want to help us?  
Edd: Eddy, me and Ed will help you both.  
Eddy: Really?  
Edd: Of course. We've been through many adventuers together and we won't leave you behind. We will save Clementine together.  
Ed: Yeah Eddy. Ed will help you rescue Clementine!  
Eddy: Thanks guys.  
Carley: I'll come too.  
Doug: You sure? I mean you're-  
Carley: Pregnant or not, I'm not gonna stay here, Doug. We're going to save Clementine.  
Doug: Ok, but I'll come too. I will protect you no matter what.  
Kevin: Me, Rolf and Nazz will go with you.  
Eddy: Really Kev?  
Kevin: Yeah. To be honest, ever since we saw you in the drugstore with Clementine, we noticed that you changed. You care about people now and you want to do everything to keep Clem safe. We will help you rescue her.  
Rolf: Rolf will never leave his friends in danger.  
Nazz: Count on us, dude.  
Eddy: Thanks guys.  
Lee: Anyone else?  
Christa: We're all responsible for Clementine. And in your condition, you may not make it to her in time. She needs our help. All our help.  
Omid: Damn right. We can't let you do this alone.  
Lee: Thanks guys.  
Lee looks at Kenny.  
Kenny: Lee, man. You know I care about Clementine, and I am a christian man. But you never agreed with me on some decisions.  
Lee: Kenny. Clementine is my family now. She's all I got.  
Kenny: Hell. In the end, family still matters. And you were there for Katjaa and Duck when it mattered the most I guess. All right, I'm in.  
Edd: What about you Ben?  
Kenny: Hold on a damn minute. I'm not going if this shit bird comes too. Guys, if you want to bring Clementine alive, leave him behind. He fucks up anything he touches.  
Lee: Come on Kenny, maybe Ben can redeem himself. How about it, Ben?  
Ben: I don't know. I think I should stay here.  
Lee: Clementine stood up for you when Kenny wanted you gone. Don't you think you owe it to her?  
Ben: Yeah. I gotta make it right. For Clementine and for Kenny. Ok, I'm coming too.  
Lee: Ok guys. Let's go and find Vernon.  
Kenny: What about the boat? We're just gonna leave it unguarded?  
Christa: If someone was going to take it, they'd have done it already. Besides, what choices do we have?  
Eddy: Ok, let's go.  
The group begin the rescue mission.

The group arrives are in the sewers, near the door. Lee gets his gun and kicks the door. There is no one in the room.  
Eddy: Oh man, don't tell me they left already.  
Edd: Dear me...  
Carley: Well this sucks.  
Lee: Vernon! Get out here! There doesn't have to be any trouble here, all I want is the girl! Give her back and nobody needs to get hurt!  
There is no response meaning that Vernon is gone. Lee puts his hands on his head, feeling sick. The group hears walker noises, they look at the windows and there are many of them outside.  
Kevin: Oh man, it's the horde!  
Ed: We're in trouble!  
Doug: What do we do?!  
They also hear walkers somewhere near the place. Suddenly, Lee hears Clementine's voice through the walkie-talkie.  
Clementine: Lee? Eddy?  
Eddy grabs the walkie-talkie.  
Eddy: Clementine! Are you ok? Where are you?... Vernon, you no good-  
Eddy's Big Brother: Hello Pipsqueak.  
The group is shocked when they hear Eddy's big brother's voice through the walkie-talkie.  
Eddy: Bro! Where is Clementine?!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Vernon left town if you are wondering. And you should really watch your tone, Pipsqueak. Clementine is fine, but you won't be.  
Lee grabs the walkie-talkie.  
Lee: I don't care that you're Eddy's brother but if you touch her, I' WILL KILL YOU!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Kill me? Hehehehehehe. Doubtful. Just let you know, when I'm done with all of you, I will paint Georgia with your blood! HehehehehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
And the screen fades to black.

To Be Continued in Episode 5 No Ed Left.


	45. Dealing with the Arm

Episode 5 No Ed Left

We see the train outside of Savannah and the horde of walkers show up. The walkers are in Savannah and the streets are full of them. We see the walkers near the place where the group is. Lee and the Eds are talking with Eddy's Big Brother on the walkie-talkie.  
Lee: Please don't hurt her. We'll do anything you want.  
Eddy's Big Brother: I don't want anything from either of you. I already have what I need.  
Eddy: Bro, let Clementine go!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Can't do that Pipsqueak. I have plans for little Clementine.  
Lee: Let her go or I'll kill you!  
Eddy's Big Brother: I would like to see you try.  
The transmission ends.  
Edd: Lee...  
Lee: He better not hurt her.  
Kenny: Don't worry pal. We'll get to her.  
Edd looks at Lee's hand.  
Edd: Are you ok?  
Lee: Yeah, I'm fine.  
Carley: Lee, we'll have to do something about that hand.  
Lee: I know Carley.  
Kevin turns his back and the walkers are approaching the door.  
Kevin: Ah man, here they are!  
Ed: Walkers!  
Kenny: We'll all make sure nothing gets in. You're still the smartest fucker outta all of us. Try to find another way out of here.  
Lee: Ok.  
Eddy: So, how do we get out of here?  
Edd: Hmmm. I noticed that there is an elevator over there. Maybe we can use that.  
Lee: But we have to open it.  
Eddy checks the cabinets and finds a rib spreader.  
Eddy: Guys! I found something!  
Eddy gives Lee the rib spreader.  
Edd: Maybe we can use this to open the elevator.  
Lee: Maybe.  
Lee and the Eds go to where the elevator is. Lee puts the rib spreader on the elevator.  
Lee: We'll have these doors open in two seconds.  
Eddy: Let's do it.  
Lee uses the rib spreader to open the door. The door opens slowly and Lee doesn't feel so good.  
Lee: Ugh...  
Edd: Lee?  
Lee falls on the floor.  
Eddy: Lee? LEE!  
The screen fades to black.

Lee wakes up and... He sees Kenny trying to cut his arm with a saw!  
Lee: Don't kill me!  
Doug: Stop, he's awake!  
Kenny: He's still bitten!  
Nazz: So?  
Kenny: This is about saving him! Or atleast buying him some time!  
Edd: He is right, Lee. Maybe if we cut off your arm, you won't turn into a walker.  
Lee: We don't know that, Edd.  
Eddy: It's better to try then not know.  
Ben: Do we have to cut if off, though?  
Omid: Do we know it works?  
Kenny: We don't know anything.  
Ben: Is there going to be a lot of blood?  
Christa: There's going to be a shitload of blood.  
Rolf: What if he dies?  
Lee: Guys... Let's do it.  
Edd: Are you sure?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Christa: It's a big risk.  
Lee: I know, but if this will stop me from turning then ok. Now... Cut if off.  
Carley: You're serious?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Edd: Let's do it now.  
Lee puts his arm on the table. Kenny and Christa look at the saw.  
Kenny: It was a lot easier when he was passed out.  
Christa: Jesus, FINE!  
Christa takes the saw and walks over to Lee.  
Christa: I'll cut it as fast as I can.  
Lee: Fast would be good and-  
Christa begins to cut off Lee's arm.  
Lee: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Edd: DEAR LORD!  
Eddy: I THINK I'M GOING TO PUKE!  
Ed: COOL!  
Carley: GOD!  
Lee: FUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
Christa: I KNOW!  
Lee: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
And the screen fades to black again.

Lee wakes up and sees that he doesn't have a arm anymore.  
Lee: Holy shit.  
Eddy: Phew, we thought you were dead.  
Ed: Let's do it again!  
Everybody: NO!  
Christa: Will you be able to travel? You lost some blood.  
The group sees the walkers trying to break the door.  
Lee: Yeah.  
Kenny: Ok, the elevator is open. Let's go!  
Lee: I'll bring up the rear. I don't want to bleed on anyone.  
The group enter in the elevator and there is a ladder.  
Lee: Jesus.  
Carley: We're going to have to go as quiet as possible and see if we can make it out to an empty floor or even the roof.  
Edd: I agree. Will you be ok Lee? Do you need assistance?  
Lee: No thanks.  
The group climbs up on the ladder. While they are climbing, they hear walker noises.  
Eddy: Oh man...  
Doug: Let's hope they won't hear us.  
Suddenly, a walker from the top falls on the ground.  
Ben: Oh shit!  
Eddy, Kevin and Kenny: Shut up, Ben!  
Lee: Is everybody ok?  
Ben: I think I just peed myself.  
Eddy: That's a yes, then.  
The group is still climbing and Edd notices a window where there are many walkers in a room. Edd ignores this and the group still climbs.

To Be Continued.


	46. The Hospital Roof

The group opens a door and they find themselves on the hospital roof. They see the walkers on the streets.  
Kenny: Remember when Savannah was empty.  
Christa: Those Crawford bastards did one thing right, I guess.  
Kevin: There must be thousands of them.  
Ben: Did they follow us here?  
Doug: It sure seems like it.  
Carley: That's crazy, they can't track. They just roam.  
Kenny: Is it? That fucking train wasn't exactly discreet.  
Edd: The train, of course.  
Eddy: Well, we still took the train so we can't do anything about it now.  
Ed: The train is cool!  
Lee: Maybe we should wait for them to go away.  
Nazz: That will be a long time before that happens.  
Kenny: Lee's right, we have to take our time and go. Anyone know how far and in what direction the mansion is? We probably oughta start there.  
Edd: It's between us and River Street, so we can stop if we have to. Retrace our steps maybe, and then get going towards the hotel where Clementine's parents were staying.  
Kenny: Ok.  
The group begin to find a way to get to the mansion. Edd walks over to Kenny.  
Edd: Are you ok, Mr. Kenny?  
Kenny: Yeah. Actually... No. I'm still thinking about...  
Edd: It's ok.  
Kenny: ... Is it my fault that they're dead?  
Edd: No. It's not your fault. You did everything you could to protect Katjaa and Duck.  
Kenny: Thanks.  
Eddy walks over to Kevin, Nazz and Rolf.  
Eddy: How are you guys doing?  
Kevin: We are still trying to find a way to get out of here.  
Nazz: I don't have any ideas.  
Rolf: Rolf's head is empty.  
Eddy: Well, you will figure it out somehow.  
Ed sees the church bell.  
Ed: Hey guys! Maybe we can use that bell!  
Eddy: Ok, but how are we going to get to the tower exactly, Lumpy?  
Edd: Molly once said that she used the bells to distract the walkers. If we use the bells, the walkers will get distracted which will give us an opening.  
Eddy: But how?  
Lee: I see a ladder. Maybe we can use that.  
Eddy: Sure.  
Lee and the Eds walk over the ladder. The Eds help Lee carry the ladder. They put the ladder on the tower.  
Edd: Ok, let's go.  
Carley: Lee, be careful.  
Lee: What's the worst thing that can happen? Get bitten again.  
The group is silent.  
Lee: Then we're agreed, then.  
The Eds and Lee climb on the ladder and they get to the tower but unfortnately, the ladder falls hitting a walker in the process.  
Lee: Ah fuck.  
Omid: Holy shit!  
Kevin: Are you guys ok?!  
Edd: We're ok!  
Eddy rings the bell. The walkers hear the bell and they go to where the bell is ringing.  
Nazz: They're coming this way!  
Kevin: There are so many of them.  
Carley: Ok guys, now get back here!  
Lee and the Eds are scared.  
Edd: Let's not be afraid. Just one jump.  
Eddy: Easy for you to say, Sock-head.  
Ed: I'll go!  
Ed runs, jumps and makes it to the other side.  
Ed: I did it!  
Edd: Ok, let's go!  
Eddy and Edd jump next and make it to the other side. Lee jumps and Eddy grabs him and pulls him on the other side.  
Doug: Good job, guys!  
Eddy: Save the congratulations for later, Doug. Now let's go!  
The group get off the roof while the walkers are distracted.

To Be Continued.


	47. The Invasion of Walkers

The group makes it back to the mansion. Lee opens the shed and the group is shocked... The boat isn't in the shed!  
Kenny: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Carley: The boat is gone!  
Eddy: Are you kidding me?!  
Edd: Maybe it was your brother, Eddy. While we were gone, he came here and took the boat.  
Omid enters in the shed and finds a note.  
Omid: No, it wasn't Eddy's brother. It was Vernon.  
Eddy: Vernon?!  
Kevin: No fucking way! The invalids?!  
Omid: Their actions contradict your characterization but, yeah the invalids.  
Christa: They're not invalids. They're just people. People who have been dealing with shitty situations even longer than we have. No wonder they got the jump on us.  
Kenny: I don't give a fuck if their make-a-wish was a fucking boat ride! When I'll find them, I'll rip their throats out!  
Edd: To be honest, we would of done the same if the boat was theirs.  
Kenny: Says the kid who din't take anything from the station wagon.  
Edd: That was different.  
Omid: He says he feels bad about it. About leaving us and Clementine behind.  
Kenny: They fucked us!  
Christa: Omid, can you go over the fence and let us into the backyard? We shouldn't be out in the open.  
Omid: Yeah.  
Omid walks away.  
Kevin: Well, we're doomed. We're done.  
Carley: Kevin, Clementine is still out there. Don't give up so easily.  
Kenny: So we get Clementine and then what?!  
Christa: We get the fuck out of cities! I'm done with the cities!  
Edd: I agree. Listen, I came up with a plan in case the boat plan fails.  
Nazz: What plan?  
Edd: We are going to our home town, Peach Creek.  
Kenny: What?!  
Edd: Don't worry, the infection hasn't happened there. Nobody was turning into a walker before we left so Peach Creek will be much safer for everybody. Now that I'm thinking about it, before we left, I heard from the news that there is some srange infection in Georgia but it wasn't happening in other countries.  
Lee: So if the infection is happening just in Georgia then... This means that someone caused this apocalypse to happen!  
Edd: Exactly. But the question is who would cause a zombie apocalypse? What would the person gain from this disaster?  
Eddy: Well it doesn't matter who caused it. Ok, after we rescue Clem, we get in the train and get to Peach Creek.  
Ben: Yeah, that seems like a good idea to me.  
Kenny: Nobody asked you.  
Ben: You just did.  
Kenny: Don't you get fucking smart with me, Ben.  
Edd: Oh dear.  
Omid opens the door to the backyard.  
Christa: We can do this in the yard.  
The group get to the yard.  
Kenny: Ben, I swear!  
Ben: Kenny, calm down!  
Kenny: Calm down?! Lee's bitten and God knows how long he has left, Clementine is, who the fuck knows and we're robbed of the only hope we've had!  
Ben: So?  
Kenny: So Lee should of left your ass in Crawford!  
Ben: FUCK YOU KENNY!  
Ben's outburst shocks Kenny and the group.  
Carley: Ben...  
Rolf: Ben, please-  
Edd: Rolf, don't get involved.  
Ben: I am so, so, so sorry about Katjaa and Duck. I AM. And I know I fucked up, but stop pushing me around and stop wishing I was dead.  
Kenny is about to say something but gets interrupted by Ben.  
Ben: NO! You know how they died. You've said goodbye. I never got to see my family, my parents, my little sister…Do you get that? Your family is gone, but at least you had them to lose. I never made it home. They could be alive or dead or walkers or worse and I DON'T KNOW. SO GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!  
Kenny:... Oh Ben, I'm-  
The horde of walkers show up.  
Kevin: Ah man!  
Doug: Here they come!  
Edd: In the house!  
The group gets in the house and Lee closes the door.  
Christa: We can secure this place!  
Ed looks terrified.  
Eddy: Ed?  
Ed points at the front doors. The doors are open.  
Lee: Everybody! THE FRONT DOORS!  
Everybody run to close the doors. Lee tries to follow them but he gets grabbed by a walker through the dog door. Lee kicks the dog door and rips the walker's arm. Everybody is guarding the door.  
Kenny: LEE! HELP!  
Christa: Cut their fucking arms off!  
Eddy: COME ON!  
Lee goes to the kitchen and finds a cleaver. He uses the cleaver and cuts off the walker's arms.  
Eddy: Now what?  
Lee: Get ready to fight.  
Carley: This place seems sturdy to me. I think we're fine.  
A walker's hand bursts through the window.  
Lee: STURDY MY ASS!  
The walker get in through the windows and the doors.  
Lee: GET UPSTAIRS!  
Everybody goes upstairs except Lee and the Eds. A walker is approaching them and it's familiar.  
Edd: Oh my... Is that Brie?!  
Eddy: Yup, it's her.  
Lee kills the walkie version of Brie and he and the Eds go upstairs.  
Kenny: GUYS! HELP ME WITH THIS!  
Kenny is trying to move a desk. Lee and the Eds help him with the desk.  
Nazz: Everyone get to the end of the hallway!  
Lee and the Eds follow the group.  
Kenny: This'll slow them down. We get to the end of the hallway and take a fucking stand.  
Edd: We can't trap ourselves.  
Kevin: Lets get as many as we can.  
The group shoot the coming walker but more of them show up.  
Omid: What do we do?!  
Carley: UP!  
Edd looks up.  
Edd: The attic!  
Ed pulls the rope and pulls down the ladder.  
Lee: GO!  
The group climb on the ladder, get to the attic and they close the entrance.

To Be Continued.


	48. The Attic

The group is in the attic.  
Nazz: Is everybody ok?  
Kenny: Lee's still bitten.  
Christa: Shut up.  
Edd: We have to get out of here.  
Kenny: Kid's right. We gotta keep moving. Think there's any chance we get Clem and catch up to those goddamn thieves?  
Lee: I don't know. Maybe.  
Edd: Well, we're not going out through the window. No latches, no roof access and thirty feed straight down.  
Kevin: Anyone have any ideas?  
Omid walks over to a statue head.  
Omid: I bet this guy would. He's got a resourceful air about him.  
Christa: Knock if off.  
Omid: Dixon Kent the third, industries-  
Christa: Omid!  
Omid: Christa, just trying to light the fucking mood.  
Christa: We need solutions, not stupid jokes!... I'm sorry...  
Eddy: So what do we do?  
Lee coughs up.  
Carley: You don't look so good. And you're warm.  
Lee: I'm ok. I'm-  
Suddenly...  
Clementine: Lee? Eddy?  
Clementine's voice is heard through the walkie-talkie. Eddy grabs it.  
Eddy: Clementine! It's me Eddy! Are you ok?  
Clementine: I'm ok. I'm where my parents- Oh no!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Why you little!  
The transmission ends. Lee grabs the walkie-talkie.  
Lee: Clem? CLEM!  
Kevin: What's up?  
Eddy: Clementine is at the Marsh House where her parents where. So my brother hasn't moved her yet.  
Edd: Well, we have to get out of here, get to the Marsh House and rescue Clementine!  
Rolf: Good idea Ed boy. But how?  
Kenny: Lee, do you think that worked?  
Lee: I don't know. I hope so.  
Kenny: I think we need to have... An "adult" conversation if Lee passes out again.  
Edd: Oh no... Don't tell me.  
Kenny: We might have another Larry situatuion here.  
Christa: Who's Larry?  
Eddy: Oh man.  
Kevin: Larry? What are you guys talking about?  
Edd: It's a long story but I don't think you want to hear it.  
Kenny: You will listen to me! We'll get Clementine with or without you!  
Edd: Mr. Kenny, once we will rescue Clementine and stop Eddy's big brother, we will think about what to do with Lee.  
Kenny: And what if he turns into one of them? WE CAN'T HAVE THAT!  
Eddy: KENNY!  
Kenny grabs the statue head. He aims it at Lee but...  
Kenny: AGH!  
Kenny throws the statue at the wall and makes a crack.  
Omid: You ruined that dude's face.  
Ed: HAHAHAHAHA!  
Christa: Shut up sweetie! Look...  
Kenny walks over to the wall and rips a piece of plank.  
Kenny: It's corroded to hell.  
Kenny grabs a coat rack and hits it against the wall.  
Kenny: Yeah. This might work.  
Eddy: Ok.  
Kenny: We'll work in shifts. Omid, Christa, Kevin, Rolf and I. Lee, you and the others rest.  
Lee: Ok. Sorry about what happened.  
Kenny: It's ok pal. It's ok.  
Lee and the others rest while Kenny is working.  
Carley: I'm glad you told us that you were bitten. If you din't, we wouldn't have gone with you.  
Lee: I know.  
Eddy: How do you feel?  
Lee: I feel a bit... Tired.  
Edd: You lost so much blood so I can imagine.  
Omid: Ok, we find Eddy's brother and then what?  
Lee: We'll make sure he never ruins people's lives ever again.  
Eddy: I don't know. I feel a bit scared about facing my brother.  
Doug: Yeah, it's hard to stand up against your own sibling.  
Lee: Christa, if I'm going to die... I want you and Omid to take care of Clem.  
Christa: What?! What are you saying?  
Lee: Christa, I'm bitten.  
Christa: But we cut off your arm.  
Lee: I don't know if it worked... By the way, I forgot to tell you guys something.  
Eddy: What is it?  
Lee: When I was in the sewers, I found Chuck.  
Edd: You did?!  
Lee: Yeah and... He was dead.  
Eddy: Oh man.  
Ed: Chuck! He gave us candy!  
Edd: Poor Chuck...  
Christa: Damn...  
Kevin: What's up with Ben?  
Lee: Ben is depressed.  
Carley: Lee, why is Kenny angry with Ben?  
Lee:... Ben made the deal with the bandits.  
Carley: What?! He really did?!  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Doug: Oh no.  
Rolf: Rolf knew what Ben did and decided to be silent.  
Omid: Is that why Kenny is angry with him?  
Edd: Not really... Because of the deal, the bandits attacked us and a walker got in. The walker bit Mr. Kenny's son.  
Christa: Oh my God...  
Edd: Mr. Kenny's wife, Katjaa, couldn't take it and she... Killed herself.  
Kevin: Man...  
Nazz: Well, when Ben told Kenny about his own family, he seemed to feel sorry for Ben. Do you think he will forgive him?  
Lee: Maybe.  
Kenny shows up.  
Kenny: Alright. I'm out of gas. Are you ready?  
Christa: Do you want me to do it?  
Omid: Nah, hon, you can hop in after me.  
Omid walks away and Kenny sits on the couch.  
Kenny: So, how are you feeling Lee?  
Lee: I don't know.  
Kenny: I still can't believe you went and got chomped. I mean... Fucking hell.  
Carley: Atleast he told us.  
Kenny: Yeah. I don't know if I would.  
Kenny puts his hands against his face.  
Christa: Are you ok?  
Kenny: Yeah, I'm ok.  
Edd: It's going to be ok, Mr. Kenny.  
Kenny: I don't know. I appreciate it from a lot of you. We all lost families.  
Kenny looks at Ben.  
Lee: Maybe you should lay off Ben, Kenny.  
Kenny: I'm angry as hell.  
Lee: Not at him.  
Kenny: Maybe. Maybe not.  
Eddy: You heard him outside.  
Kenny: Yeah. I never really thought about it that way.  
Kenny grabs a bottle of whiskey.  
Kenny: Did your pals tell you about our group?  
Christa: Bits and pieces.  
Kenny: We had this woman, Lilly, God knows where she is right now. We had to... Make some tough calls with her dad. She came between Lee and I pretty good and I spent lots of nights hating this guy's guts.  
Lee: I'm sorry for hurting you, Kenny.  
Kenny: You and me both, doc. Well, cheers.  
Kenny drinks some whiskey and offers it to Lee.  
Lee: No thanks.  
Kenny offers it next to Christa. Christa looks at her belly and then she takes the bottle and drinks it very fast much to Kenny and Eddy's surprise.  
Omid: I'm through!  
The group gets up and see the hole in the wall.  
Omid: No walkers. Things are looking up.  
The group go through the hole.

To Be Continued.


	49. A Hero's Sacrifice

The group gets to the other side. They're in a house.  
Christa: This place seems pretty sealed off. Well...  
The group sees a couple dead on the bed. They're holding each others hands and the man has a gun in his hand.  
Kenny: God...  
Carley: Jesus Christ...  
Edd: Why would they do this?  
Kenny:... That's what Katjaa did.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny...  
Lee: You did everything you could  
Kenny: No, Lee. She left me... My son... People that cares about us. I forgive her, but it doesn't make it less wrong. You don't just end it cause it's hard. You stick it out, and you help the folks you care about. So let's figure out a way out of here and get that little girl!  
Eddy: Now you're talking!  
Ed: Aye aye, captain Kenny!  
Kenny takes the gun from the man's hand.  
Kenny: Got atleast one shot left.  
Carley: Let's clear the room before we move on. Lee, Eds, figure out where we're headed.  
Edd checks the balcony door.  
Edd: This could be our way out.  
Edd opens the balcony door.  
Kenny: Looks like we can stay off the streets all the way to River Sreet if we're careful.  
Kevin: Let's go.  
Lee is first, he gets on the balcony and makes it to the other roof. Next are the Eds, Omid, Christa, Kenny, Carley, Doug, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf. The last one is Ben. He gets on the balcony and a noise is heard... It's from the balcony.  
Eddy: Ben, jum-  
The balcony breaks.  
Ben: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
The noise of Ben hitting the ground is heard. The group looks down.  
Kenny: Me and my fucking mouth...  
Carley: SHIT!  
Rolf: WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!  
Kenny runs off and climbs down to help Ben.  
Lee: You guys stay here while me and the Eds go down. If this goes bad, you guys are Clementine's last hope.  
Christa: Ok.  
Carley: You got it.  
Doug: Be careful.  
Lee and the Eds climb down.  
Ben: I'm... Ok...  
Kenny: We're gonna help you get up.  
Ben: Really? I thought you-  
Edd removes the trash covering Ben and... Ben's stomach is impaled by a spike.  
Kenny: Fucking hell...  
Ben: What's wrong?  
Eddy: How do we get him out?  
Kenny: On the count of three. One, two, three!  
Kenny and the Eds try to help Ben.  
Ben: AAAAHHHHH!  
Edd: Oh dear!  
The guys turn around and they see the walkers.  
Ben: OH GOD, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!  
Kenny looks at Ben.  
Kenny: Do you have any bullets left?! I have only one.  
Lee: I'm out!  
Kenny: Shit!... Guys, get the fuck out...  
Edd: WHAT?!  
Kenny: She needs you, guys.  
Lee: KENNY!  
Kenny: THIS IS NOT A DISCUSSION!  
Eddy: WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU!  
Kenny: FUCKING GO!  
Ed: KENNY!  
Kenny pushes Lee and the Eds and locks the gate.  
Lee: WHAT THE FUCK, KENNY?!  
Kenny: Lee... It's ok.  
Edd: Ms. Katjaa wouldn't want you to do this!  
Kenny: No Edd, she would. Either will I see her again or I will save the kid.  
Edd: Mr. Kenny...  
Kenny: Go get that little girl.  
Lee... Ok.  
The walkers approach Kenny.  
Kenny: GET AWAY YOU SONS OF BITCHES!  
Eddy: KENNY!  
Edd: NO!  
Kenny fights the walkers but there are too many.  
Ben: KENNY, PLEASE-  
A shot is heard. Lee and the Eds can't see Kenny and Ben.  
Edd: No...  
Ed: Kenny...  
Eddy: This can't be happening...  
Lee:...  
Lee and the Eds climb up.  
Christa: What happened?!  
Omid: Where are Kenny and Ben?  
Carley: Guys... Are they?  
Edd:... They're gone. Kenny and Ben... Are gone.  
Rolf: No...  
Nazz: No way!  
Kevin: This is so screwed up!  
Lee:... Let's go.  
The group walks away, all the members of the group are sad about Kenny and Ben.

To Be Continued.


	50. Armed with Death

The group is still walking.  
Edd: Lee, how do you feel?  
Lee: I blame the fucker who took Clementine.  
Carley: Lee...  
Lee: If it wasn't for him, we would be defending the boat against Vernon and we'd be out on the water. Everyone would be alive.  
Edd: Yes... Don't worry Lee, we will make sure that Eddy's brother will pay for his crimes.  
Eddy: My brother is a monster. He was the leader of the bandits, forced Ben to give them the supplies, caused the death of Katjaa and Duck, kidnapped Clementine which got both Kenny and Ben killed. I hate him!  
Ed: Ed hates him too!  
Doug: Easy guys.  
Christa: Lee, this is a shitty time. Now that Kenny is gone, me and Omid have to stay safe for her.  
Lee: You guys would be great for her.  
Christa: We'll do our best. You know that.  
Carley: Yeah, you guys would be perfect.  
Edd: We can't waste any time now. Let's go.  
The group walk over a plank and make it to another roof. There is a hole and the room is full of walkers.  
Kevin: Even the buildings are full.  
Eddy: They're everywhere.  
Lee: Let's get going.  
The group continue their path.

The group arrive on another roof and they can see the Marsh House.  
Lee: The Marsh House is around the corner up the block. We have to cross here.  
Omid: Well, atleast it doesn't look like a death trap.  
The group looks at a giant sign and it looks like it's about to break. The group glares at Omid.  
Omid: Who's going first?  
Lee: I'll go.  
Carley: Really?  
Lee: Yeah.  
Eddy: I'll go with him. I want to fight my brother.  
Edd: Me and Ed will go too.  
Nazz: You sure Double-D?  
Edd: Me and Ed are Eddy's friends. We won't leave him behind now.  
Ed: Ed will always protect Eddy.  
Eddy: Thanks guys.  
Kevin: What about us?  
Lee: Me and the Eds will go to fight Eddy's brother and save Clementine. You guys will have to get to the countryside and wait for us there. If only the Eds and Clem meet you there, that means that I'm dead. When you guys get reunited, you take the train and go to Peach Creek.  
Kevin: You got it.  
Rolf: Rolf agrees with the idea.  
Nazz: Be careful.  
Carley: Lee, if I'm not going to see you ever again, I want to tell you that you were a great friend. I thought you were a criminal at first but I see now that you are a guy who is doing the right thing.  
Lee: Thanks Carley.  
Carley kisses Lee on the cheek.  
Carley: Don't mention it.  
Eddy: Ok, let's go.  
Lee and the Eds cross the sign and get to the other building. Unfortnately, the sign breaks.  
Omid: Fuck!  
Christa: Now what?!  
Eddy: You guys try to find another way and get to the countryside! Me, Ed, Double-D and Lee are going to save Clem!  
Kevin: But how are you going to get to the hotel with these walkers?!  
Eddy: We'll fight them!  
Nazz: WHAT?! You guys are going to get eaten!  
Edd: Don't worry about us! We will be ok!  
The Eds and Lee separate from the group.  
Rolf: What do we do?  
Kevin: You heard them, let's get to the countryside!

Lee and the Eds are on the streets, almost at the Marsh House and there are many walkers.  
Edd: Are you ready, Lee?  
Lee: More than ever, Edd.  
Eddy: Ok, let's do this, FOR CLEMENTINE!  
Lee grabs his cleaver and kills the walkers with it, Ed uses his strenght and kills some walkers, Edd shoots many walkers, Eddy kills some walkers with a knife.  
The Eds and Lee are near the Marsh House and... They see a familiar station wagon near the hotel.  
Edd: Wait, isn't that the station wagon?  
Eddy: It looks like it but maybe it's a different station wagon.  
Lee: Well it doesn't matter, let's get inside and finish this.  
Lee and the Eds enter in the Marsh House, to save Clementine and fight against their true enemy... Eddy's big brother.

To Be Continued.


	51. Eddy's Big Brother

Lee and the Eds are in the hotel. They are searching for Clementine and Eddy's brother.  
Edd: Where could we find them?  
Lee: Let's check the rooms.  
Ed: This one!  
Lee opens the door and they search the room. They see a door with a rope attached to it. The guys are approaching and then... They turn their backs and Eddy's big brother is holding the gun at them.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Hello Pipsqueak.  
Eddy: Bro!  
Lee: So you are Eddy's brother.  
Eddy's Big Brother: I have many names. The Phantom of Peach Creek, Oberson, the King, call me whatever you want.  
Edd: Oberson?  
Eddy: The King?  
Eddy's Big Brother: Oh yeah, you din't know that did you? I am Oberson, the one who created Crawford.  
Edd: You created Crawford?!  
Eddy's Big Brother: That's right.  
Eddy: Ok, but what's with the name "The King"?  
Eddy's Big Brother: Because I am the King of Georgia now.  
Eddy: What?!  
Eddy's Big Brother: By the way, you look horrible, Mr. Everett. And you're missing an arm. It looks like my walker did a number on you back at the mansion huh?  
Eddy: You put that walker near the trash can?!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Impressive, right? Even if you don't have that infected arm, you're still going to die.  
Lee: You will die before I do.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Before we talk more, put your stuff on the table over there.  
Suddenly, someone is knocking on the door with the rope.  
Clementine: Let me out! Who's out there?  
Eddy: Clementine, it's-  
Eddy's big brother holds his gun against Eddy's head.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Quiet you stupid brat! Don't make me lock you in a cage full of walkers!  
Lee: Why you!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Your stuff, please.  
Lee: This is all I got.  
Lee puts Clem's walkie-talkie on the table.  
Eddy's Big Brother: You are a terrible liar, more terrible then me.  
Lee puts all his stuff on the table.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Good, now sit.  
Lee and the Eds sit on a couch while Eddy's big brother sits on a chair.  
Eddy's Big Brother: So, did you guys see that station wagon near the hotel?  
Edd: Yes we did.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Good. Because that's my station wagon. It's also the same station wagon you found in the forest after you took care of the St. Johns.  
Eddy: Wait, that was your station wagon?!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Yup. I set up a trap and you guys fell for it. By giving the batteries to little Clem, you lead me to her.  
Eddy: Oh man, this is our fault. If we din't steal from that station wagon, Clem would of never got kidnapped and Kenny and Ben would still be with us...  
Eddy's Big Brother: Ben? Oh, you mean that screw up?  
Edd: Don't talk about him like that! He was just a scared young man!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Oh please, he deserved to die for being such a screw up.  
Lee: One more word and I will kill you.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Oh please, like you could kill me. Me, the creator of this apocalypse.  
Lee and the Eds: WHAT?!  
Eddy's Big Brother: That's right. I'm the puppetmaster behind this little apocalypse.  
Eddy's big brother shows them some sort of chemical.  
Eddy's Big Brother: I stole this from a lab and unleashed it into the air here and when the first human turned into a walker, well... You cam imagine what happened next.  
Lee: So you... You started this shit, you are the reason why everything is so fucked here!  
Eddy: But why here? Why did you turn everybody into walkers?  
Eddy's Big Brother: I left Peach Creek because I wanted to find excitement so I moved to Georgia. But unfortnately, things were so boring here it drove me insane! So I decided to have some fun by turning everybody into zombies. The walkers, the St. Johns, the bandits, Crawford. All of them were just some pawns.  
Edd: You horrible man! Don't you know how many lives you destroyed by doing this?!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Hehehehehehe. I don't care.  
Lee: You are fucked up!  
Eddy's Big Brother: When the apocalypse started, it was very fun at first and I got bored. I almost gave up hope about finding excitement but when I met Clementine, things started to get interesting.  
Eddy: What do you want with her?  
Eddy's Big Brother: You see, Clementine reminds me of you Pipsqueak, when you were younger and stupid. It was fun torturing you and beating you up, it was very funny but then I got bored with you and left town. After I'll take care of you guys, I'll make Clementine my own personal punching bag.  
Lee: No you won't! You're crazy!  
Eddy's Big Brother: And if she gets boring then bye bye Clementine.  
Lee: YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Hahahahahahaha!  
Suddenly, the guys hear some walker noises. It's coming from Eddy's brother's bowling bag.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Ah geez...  
Eddy's big brother unzips the bowling bag and when Lee and the Eds take a look inside, they are horrified. The bag contains the heads of Lilly and Molly and they are both walkers now.  
Edd: No... Ms. Lilly... Molly...  
Lee: YOU FUCKING MONSTER!  
Eddy's Big Brother: Hey, they asked for it. You know, seeing them like this it's almost cute.  
Edd: You... You... YOU'RE HORRIBLE!  
Eddy: Bro... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!  
Eddy's Big Brother: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is just funny!  
Suddenly, Ed looks at the door with the rope and the rope falls. The door opens and Clementine gets out.  
Ed: Clem-  
Clementine: Ed! Quiet...  
Lee, Edd and Eddy notice this except Eddy's big brother who is talking with the heads of Lilly and Molly.  
Eddy: Clem... The cleaver!  
Clementine grabs the cleaver.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Hehehehehehe. Well Molly, it looks like I won in the end.  
Clementine stabs Eddy's big brother in the shoulder with the cleaver.  
Eddy's Big Brother: AAHHHH! You stupid brat!  
Lee: LET'S GET HIM!  
And so the final battle begins.

To Be Continued.


	52. The Final Battle

Lee runs up to Eddy's big brother and grabs him. Eddy's big brother punches Lee.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Is that all you got?  
Lee: No.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Then don't disappoint me.  
Eddy's big brother punches Lee many times. Lee coughs up blood.  
Eddy: Lee!  
Edd: Your brother is stronger than I thought.  
Ed: We must save him!  
Eddy: Your right!  
Eddy's big brother aims his gun at Lee and then Eddy jumps on him. Eddy's big brother grabs Eddy and throws him against the wall. Edd gets the cleaver and tries to stab Eddy's big brother but Eddy's big brother takes Molly's pickaxe and stabs Edd with it.  
Edd: AHHHH!  
Ed: DOUBLE-D! LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!  
Ed punches Eddy's big brother many times but Eddy's big brother grabs him and beats him up.  
Eddy's Big Brother: Is that all you guys got? HAHAHAHAHA! Come on, get up and fight!  
Lee and Edd get up and both attack Eddy's big brother. Eddy's big brother dodges all of their attacks and punches them both. Ed tries to shoot him but Eddy's big brother uses Molly's pickaxe and stabs Ed in the shoulder.  
Ed: AAAAHHHH!  
Eddy's Big Brother: HAHAHAHAHAHA! All of you are pathetic!  
Eddy jumps from behind and attacks his brother. But unfortnately, his brother grabs him by the neck and tries to choke him.  
Eddy's Big Brother: What's up, Pipsqueak? Cat got your tongue?  
Lee: LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU PSYCHOPATH!  
Lee tries to stop him but Eddy's big brother shoots Lee in the shoulder.  
Lee: AAAAAHHH!  
Eddy's big brother continues to choke Eddy.  
Eddy's Big Brother: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Suddenly, Eddy's big brother gets shot in the shoulder.  
Eddy's Big Brother: AAAHHHHHHH! WHO DID THIS?!  
Lee and the Eds turn around and they are shocked when they see Clementine holding the gun.  
Clementine: I...  
Eddy's Big Brother: YOUR DEAD!  
Eddy's big brother is approaching Clementine but Lee punches him so hard that he flies through the window, smashing it. Eddy's big brother lands on the ground, outside the Marsh House. He gets up and sees the horde of walkers approaching him.  
Eddy's Big Brother: NO! STAY BACK! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I CREATED YOU!  
The walkers grab Eddy's big brother and begin to devour him.  
Eddy's Big Brother: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PIPSQUEAK! PIPSQUEAK! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
And so, Eddy's big brother is dead. Eddy sheds a tear.  
Eddy: Bro...  
Edd: And so the King died, at the hands of his own creation.

To Be Continued.


	53. Stay Close To Us

The Eds, Lee and Clementine are still in the room.  
Clementine: Guys...  
Clementine runs up to them and she hugs them.  
Clementine: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
Lee: It's ok Clem. It's ok.  
Eddy: We're not mad at you.  
Edd: Did he hurt you?  
Clementine: No. But was planning to. I'm sorry.  
Clementine notices Lee's arm.  
Clementine: Your arm is missing. Why? That's so scary.  
Lee: I han an accident. We'll talk about it later.  
Clementine: You don't smell good.  
Lee: Yeah. We have to get to a safe place and we'll talk about it there.  
Edd: I agree.  
Lee: We need to figure out how to get out of Savannah as fast as we can.  
Edd: Before we go, can we deal with... This.  
Edd points to the bowling bag which contains the heads of Lilly and Molly and both of them are walkers. Lee walks over to the bag.  
Lee: I'm sorry Lilly, Molly. You two deserve better than this. This bastard destroyed our lives. I know that you two are in a better place now. Lilly, I think you are with Larry now and Molly, you are with your sister. I will join you two soon. I'm sorry.  
Lee shoots the walker heads of Lilly and Molly, putting them out of their misery.  
Ed opens the door and there is a walker.  
Ed: AAH!  
Eddy: Oh no!  
Lee goes near the walker and when the walker looks at him, it doesn't do anything to Lee. When it sees Eddy, it's approaching him but Lee kills it.  
Eddy: Wait a minute, it din't try to kill you.  
Lee: I know.  
Clementine: Maybe it's because you are covered in that gross stuff.  
Lee: Yeah, I had to get through a bunch of them to get here.  
Edd: That's it! We will use the walker's blood in order to smell like them and get out of Savannah!  
Lee: Yeah, that's the idea.  
Clementine: Does that mean...  
Lee: Yes, we will have to smell horrible in order to get out of here.  
Clementine: Yuck. Ok.  
Lee gets the cleaver, cut the walker's belly, takes it's intestines and covers the Eds with it.  
Ed: I feel like a walker now.  
Edd: When we get back to Peach Creek, I will take a shower immediately!  
Eddy: Quit your complaining, Sock-head!  
Lee uses the intestines on Clementine next.  
Clementine: Ewwww...  
Lee: I'm sorry. There, that should do it.  
Clementine: I hope so.  
Lee: And you're missing something.  
Lee gives Clementine her hat back.  
Clementine: I thought it was gone.  
Lee: I thought you were gone.  
Clementine: Thank you.  
Lee smiles at Clementine.  
Lee: Ok, stay close to us and walk slowly. Don't look around and don't panic.  
Clemetine nods.  
Lee: We'll keep you safe.  
Eddy: Ok, let's go.  
The Eds, Lee and Clementine leave the room.

They get out of the hotel. They see many walkers. Some of them are still eating Eddy's big brother's corpse. Eddy sees his brother's head on the ground.  
Eddy: Bro...  
Lee: Let's go.  
Lee, Clementine and the Eds walk slowly, very slowly.  
Edd: Let's go to the jewelry store.  
Lee: I agree.  
Lee and the Eds try to go to the jewelry store until they see Clementine looking at something and she looks like she is about to cry.  
Eddy: Clem, we have to- Oh no...  
Edd: Are those?!  
They see Clementine's parents who are now walkers.  
Lee: Clem, don't...  
Lee passes out.  
Eddy: NO!  
The screen fades to black.

To Be Continued.


	54. Goodbye Lee Everett

Lee wakes up and he sees the Eds and Clementine, trying to wake him up.  
Clementine: Lee, please don't be dead! Please!  
Eddy: Come on, Lee. WAKE UP!  
Lee wakes up.  
Clementine: Lee! I was so scared! I thought you left me!... I saw my parents.  
Lee: I know. They din't get to you, right?  
Clementine: No. We got here. They're dead for sure.  
Eddy: Clem...  
Ed: Clementine...  
Lee: We have to get out of here.  
Clementine: We can't! There's thousands of them outside!  
Eddy: They were almost going to eat us.  
Lee: We have to. I'll protect you, we'll push them through.  
Clementine: No! That's crazy! We saved you! I locked us in! We're safe here.  
Lee: Get that door open.  
Clementine: I can't!  
Lee: Do it!  
Eddy: Ok, let's do this.  
Lee: Ok, one, two, three!  
Lee, the Eds and Clementine try to open the door but it doesn't work. Lee looks worse than ever.  
Lee: Clementine. Honey. My arm is gone is because I cut it off.  
Clementine: Why would you do that?  
Lee: Because I was bitten.  
Clementine: No! No! That's not true!  
Lee: Yes it is.  
Clementine looks like she is about to cry.  
Eddy: Clem...  
Edd: This is horrible.  
Ed: Lee...  
Lee: I'm sorry Clementine. I failed you.  
Lee sees a guard who is now a walker.  
Edd: I think there might be a way out over there.  
Lee: Good. Let's go. I might be a little slow.  
Lee walks slowly. Clementine and the Eds hold him.  
Clementine: I'll help you.  
Eddy: Us too.  
Edd: We won't leave you behind.  
Ed: We will do it for you, Lee.  
Lee: Thanks.  
The Eds and Clementine help Lee walk. Lee is about to fall again but the Eds help him get up.  
Eddy: Easy...  
Clementine: I thought I could help. That's why I locked us in.  
Lee: You couldn't have known... I should've of told you...  
Clementine: It was scary at the hotel.  
Lee: I know...  
Clementine: Come on, we're almost there.  
The Eds and Clementine help Lee. Lee falls against the wall, next to the radiator.  
Clementine: NO!  
Eddy: Come on Lee, get up!  
Lee tries to get up but he can't.  
Edd: You have to do it! For Clementine!  
Ed: Come on Lee!  
Lee tries again but fails.  
Lee: I can't... Guys, you have to get Clementine out.  
Eddy: WE KNOW!  
Lee: You have to grab the keys from that guard...  
Edd: The door is locked.  
Ed: Maybe we can use that.  
The Eds see a baseball bat. Eddy takes the baseball bat and breaks the window. Clementine grabs a chair, puts her hand in the other side of the door and unlocks it.  
Eddy: Ok, we did it.  
Lee: Now, open the door.  
Eddy opens the door. The walker guard spots them and tries to grab them but it's attached to the chair.  
Lee: Grab the handcuffs.  
Eddy grabs the handcuffs.  
Eddy: Ok, now what?  
Lee: Put the handcuffs on me. Attach me to this.  
Eddy: Is that what you want?  
Lee: Yes.  
Eddy handcuffs Lee and attaches him to the radiator.  
Lee: Ok... Clem, now you have to get the keys and the gun from him. You can do it, you're much faster then him.  
Clementine: What do I get first?  
Lee: The gun. Always the gun.  
Clementine goes to grab the gun from the guard and the guard jumps on Clementine who falls on the floor.  
Clementine: AAAAHHHHH!  
Lee: No! Get him! Get him!  
Ed runs to help Clem but slips, hits his head against the display stand and the statue falls on Lee's head.  
Ed: SORRY!  
Eddy grabs the baseball bat and smashes the walker's head many times with it and releases Clementine.  
Eddy: Are you ok, Clem?!  
Clementine: Yeah...  
Edd grabs the keys.  
Edd: I got the keys. Boys, Clementine. Now we have to...  
Eddy: No... No...  
The Eds and Clementine walk over to lee who is now dying and they begin to cry.  
Lee: Guys... Clementine...  
Eddy: You can't leave us Lee... You can't...  
Lee: I'm going to turn into a walker guys... You have to kill me...  
Edd: No... No...  
Clementine: Lee...  
Lee: I'm sorry Clementine.  
Clementine: My parents... It's horrible.  
Lee: I can't imagine it, sweet-pea.  
Clementine: And now you... Please! Please don't become a walker!  
Lee: There is one way... You have to shoot me.  
Clementine: What?!  
Eddy: Are you sure, Lee?  
Lee: Yes...  
Clementine: Ok, I'll do it!  
Ed: Lee! Please don't leave us!  
Lee: Guys, Clementine... Find Omid, Christa, Carley, Doug, Kevin, Rolf and Nazz. They are in the countryside. Find them, take the train and go to Peach Creek where it will be much safer there. Clementine, you won't have to worry about walkers anymore when you get to Peach Creek. The nightmare will be over, sweet-pea.  
Clementine: Lee...  
Lee: Eds, you guys rescued me when we first met.  
Edd: Yes, we remember.  
Eddy: So many memories  
Ed: Yeah.  
We see flashbacks of the Eds meeting Lee and escaping from the walkers, meeting Clementine, going to Hershel's farm, meeting Kenny and his family, meeting the group at the drugstore, saving Doug and Carley, fighting against the St. Johns, trying to escape from the motor inn, getting the train to work, meeting Omid and Christa, finding Eddy and Clementine in the shed, going to Crawford and fighting against Eddy's big brother.  
Lee: You guys were like my own sons. The sons that I never had. Ed, you are a good kid who never gives up hope. Edd, you're smart and you know how things go around and Eddy, you are a good kid. Your brother caused this apocalypse but now he is dead. You're much better then him, Eddy.  
Eddy: I know...  
Lee: Take care of Clementine. You are like a big brother to her. A better brother then your big brother.  
Eddy: Lee...  
Lee: And Clementine... You are like a daughter to me, a daughter that I never had. I'll miss you.  
Clementine: I'll miss you too.  
And so, Lee closes his eyes. Clementine aims her gun at him and... Shoots Lee.

To Be Concluded.


	55. Epilogue

The Eds and Clementine are seen in the countryside. They sit on a log.  
Eddy: We got out, I can't believe it.  
Edd: Now we have to find everybody and get back to Peach Creek.  
Eddy: Are you ok, Clem?  
Clementine: I'm not ok.  
Eddy: I know Clem. He wouldn't want you to be sad.  
Clementine: I know but...  
Ed: GUYS LOOK!  
Ed points to a hill where there are seven strangers on it.  
Eddy: Are those...  
Edd: Let's find out.  
The Eds and Clementine go to the hill and the shadows are... Omid, Christa, Carley, Doug, Kevin, Rolf and Nazz.  
Eddy: GUYS!  
Kevin: YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!  
The group have a group hug.  
Nazz: We're so glad you guys are ok.  
Rolf: Rolf is so happy that he is about to cry.  
Christa: Clementine, are you ok?  
Clementine: Yeah...  
Omid: We thought you guys died.  
Carley: It's good to see you guys again.  
Doug: Wait, where's Lee?  
The Eds look down. Clementine starts crying again.  
Kevin: Oh...  
Omid: So he is dead...  
Christa: Shit...  
Carley: Lee...  
Eddy: It's really hard but we will get over it soon. Did you guys find the train?  
Omid: Yeah we did.  
Christa: So... Who's going to take care of Clementine when we arrive in Peach Creek?  
Eddy:... I'll take care of her. I will try to convince my parents to adopt her.  
This shocks the group.  
Edd: Really Eddy?  
Eddy: Yeah.  
Omid: What about me and Christa?  
Eddy: Well you two can't because... Christa's pregnant!  
Edd: EDDY! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A LIE ABOUT-  
Christa: It's true.  
Kevin: What?! You're pregnant.  
Christa: Yeah.  
Omid: We wanted to keep this as a secret from the group but now the cat is out of the bag.  
Doug: Well congratulations you two!  
Carley: It looks like we are in the same boat, Christa. I'm pregnant too.  
Christa: Well, atleast the baby will have a happy life in Peach Creek and not here.  
Eddy: Ok, let's get to the train.  
Clementine: Eddy, why do you want your parents to adopt me?  
Eddy: Because Clem, ever since this apocalypse started you were like a little sister to me. Don't worry, you will have new parents and I will be your big brother who will always take care of you.  
Clementine hugs Eddy.  
Clementine: Thank you, Eddy! Thank you!  
Eddy: No problem.  
Edd: Well, let's go.  
The group gets to the train.  
Edd: Do you still know how this train works, Mr. Omid?  
Omid: Hell yeah I do!  
Doug: Ok, let's go to Peach Creek.  
The train begins to move and it's heading towards Peach Creek.  
Edd: Goodbye Lee.

The train arrives in Peach Creek. The group gets out of the train.  
Eddy: Finally, home. I thought we would never come back here. I feel like it's been years.  
Edd: Well, we did stay for three months so that's why you think like that, Eddy.  
Carley: It's beautiful here.  
Omid: Guys, your town rocks!  
Kevin: We know. Cool right?  
Voice: ED!  
Eddy: Oh man! Of all the people to welcome us back...  
Ed's little baby sister, Sarah, shows up.  
Sarah: You idiot! Where were you this whole time?!  
Ed: I'm sorry baby sister.  
Sarah: And who are these guys?!  
Eddy: Pipe down, Sarah! You're scaring Clementine!  
Sarah: Clementine?  
Eddy: The little girl next to me. She will be my new sister.  
Sarah: Sister?!  
Edd: Yes.  
Eddy: Well, I hope my parents will accept her. Come on, Clem.  
Clementine: Ok.  
Eddy and Clementine enter in Eddy's house.  
Eddy: Hey mom, we need to talk.  
We see the group outside, waiting for Eddy and Clementine.  
Carley: Do you think they'll say yes?  
Edd: Let's hope.  
Christa: If they won't accept her than we will take care of C-  
Eddy: YES!  
Omid: Well, it looks like they said yes.  
Eddy comes out of the house happy.  
Eddy: They said yes!  
Edd: Congratulations.  
Ed: I'm so happy.  
Kevin: Well, congratulations I guess.  
Nazz: You will be a great big brother dude.  
Rolf: Rolf will always help you if you have problems Ed boy.  
Carley: It looks like this is a new beggining.  
Doug: Yeah, a new beggining for everybody.  
Clementine comes out of the house and looks happy  
Eddy: How do you feel Clem?  
Clementine: I feel good... Big brother.  
Eddy smiles at Clem.

After a couple of months, Eddy has treated Clementine like a princess and Clementine soon became the fourth "Ed", helped Eddy study for school and always helped Eddy and his friends with the scams. Doug and Carley brought a house here in Peach Creek, got married and Carley gave birth to the baby, it's a boy and his name is Doug Junior but his parents call him DJ, whenever Doug and Carley go to some romantic dates, they call Kenny and Nazz to take care of DJ. Omid and Christa also brought a house here in Peach Creek and Christa gave birth to the baby and it's a girl, her name is Tiffany. Clementine met Sarah and Jimmy and became friends with them immediately. She met Johnny and Plank and found Johnny a bit weird but got used to him. Rolf is back at doing stuff at his house and made statues of Mark, Larry, Lilly, Katjaa, Duck, Chuck, Molly, Ben, Kenny and Lee to honor them.  
At night, we see Eddy and Clementine in Eddy's bed and Eddy is telling Clementine a bedtime story and she falls asleep. Eddy turns off the lamp and sleeps and we see next to them pictures of the kids, Omid and Christa, Doug and Carley celebrating Clementine's birthday, The Eds and Clementien throwing snowballs at each other, scaring the Kanker Sisters, Clementine playing with DJ and Tiffany and so many other pictures and the story ends.

The End.


End file.
